Amour haineux
by hellsnight
Summary: La haine et l'amour ne sont séparé que par une petite frontière, Ed arrive dans un nouveau lycée, et à le malheur d'être prit immédiatement en grippe, et se retrouve ensuite obligé de partager sa chambre avec celui qui le déteste... Juger par vous même :D
1. Ce type est louche

Voilà la première fics que je fais avec des chapitres, donc comme sa se passe dans une école, pas d'alchimie, pas de Al dans une armure, etc, et désolé il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, mais il y en aura, c'est promis :)

Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, parce que c'est vraiment pas mon fort et si jamais il y à un souci n'hésitez pas à en parlez :)

Bonne lecture !

(les "..." c'est lorsque je change de paragraphe, je précise au cas où.)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 1**

La sonnerie retentit dans le lycée et les élèves affamés se ruèrent vers les portes de la cantines, dévalant les marches, poussant ceux qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver devant leurs passage, tout cela en parlant, riant, certains le faisaient même e

La sonnerie retentit dans le lycée et les élèves affamés se ruèrent vers les portes de la cantines, dévalant les marches, poussant ceux qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver devant leurs passage, tout cela en parlant, riant, certains le faisaient même en lisant un livre. Les lycéens ne cessait de se bousculer les uns aux autres afin de retrouver tel ami, où pour pouvoir manger avec tel personne.

L'un d'eux eu le malheur de passer au moment où l'attroupement d'élèves était au complet, et se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, fesses et mains au sol, après que le troupeau se soit éloigné. Il se releva et se gratta la tête, replaçant au passage une de ses mèches de cheveux, il ramassa son sac, cherchant son frère des yeux. Ils venaient d'emménager dans la ville qui contenait cet établissement. Il avait des cheveux blonds, attachés en natte, deux mèches tombant sur le côté ainsi qu'un épis rebelle toujours dressé vers le ciel ; ses yeux étaient dorés et il était assez petit de taille… Enfin, par assez petit il entendant environ un mètre soixante cinq… A vrai dire il ne s'était pas mesuré depuis bien longtemps, et à son arrivé on l'avais pris pour un élève de seconde. Or, il avait bientôt dix huit ans et il était en terminale, c'était son frère qui était entré en seconde. Il s'appelait Alphonse, il lui ressemblait un peu, mais était légèrement plus grand que lui même. Quelqu'un le bouscula violemment et le petit blond se massa l'épaule sous le choc :

- Qu'est-ce que t'attend le nabot ? T'es perdu ?

- Non je…

- Bah dans ce cas dégage de ma route et vas bouffer avec les autres débiles à la cantine.

Il observa le garçon qui venait de lui parler, bien qu'il n'était pas du tout habiller comme un garçon, il avait une espèce de t-shirt sans manches qui lui arrivait au milieu du torse, ainsi qu'une sorte de jupe noire, seul hic dans sa tenue, il portait un sweet bleu et violet, plutôt moche soit dit en passant. Sinon il était grand, ses cheveux de jais était surmontés d'un bandeau et ses yeux d'améthystes le fixaient à présent d'un air las :

- T'as fini de me regarder la crevette ?

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi « crevette » ?

- Parce que t'es _minuscule_.

Rhaa il détestait qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur sa taille ! Alors qu'il serrait les points et remontait ses manches il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien :

- Al ça va ?

- Oui et toi Ed ?

Edward acquiesça, ne prêtant plus attention à l'inconnu, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait disparu…

...

Votre nom s'il vous plaît, demanda le surveillant à l'entrée de la cantine.

- Edward Elric, et lui c'est Alphonse Elric il est en seconde.

- J'ai trouvé le nom Alphonse, mais pas Edward, répondit le surveillant, un gars blond avec une brindille dans la bouche.

Edward leva un sourcil, bizarre :

- Pourtant je suis inscrit…

- Vous êtes en quelle seconde ?

Edward sentit une bouffé d'énervement et grogna toutes sortes de jurons, tandis que Alphonse avit une tête légèrement paniqué derrière lui, avant de dire :

- Je suis en terminale espèce de…

- Tais toi Ed, tu vas nous faire repérer dés le premier jour, chuchota Alphonse les sourcils froncé.

Edward se calma, se contentant seulement de lancer un regard noir au surveillant puis entra dans la cantine, en prenant un plateau au passage, il regarda les plat proposé, il n'y avait pas grand chose de très attrayant, au final il choisit du jambon, une part de gâteau au yaourt, et il décida de prendre une tranche de viande blanche, parce que il détestait les légumes. Alphonse à ses côtés ne cessa de lui répéter qu'il ne prendrait pas un centimètre en mangeant comme ça. Un garçon manqua de rentrer dans Al, il était petit, enfin, un petit peu plus petit que Ed, et ses cheveux noirs ainsi que ses yeux d'améthyste rappelait à Edward l'inconnu qui l'avait traité de nabot. Il rumina un instant à se souvenir puis s'installa à une table, en compagnie de Alphonse et du nouvel arrivant qui semblait avoir fait ami ami avec le Elric de seconde.

- Je m'appelle Wrath ! s'exclama le petit brun, moi aussi j'ai un grand frère, il es au lycée même !

- Ah oui ? répondit Alphonse, peut-être qu'il s'entendra bien avec Edward, tu devrais lui présenter. Hein Ed, t'en pense quoi ? Ed ?

Edward n'écoutait pas, jouant avec son morceau de jambon, le dépeçant avec les doigts afin d'en retirer le gras. Se sentant soudainement honteux devant le nouveau venu et son frère il grommela un « je vais chercher la cruche » puis se leva de sa chaise. Il avança dans la longue et grande cantine puis attrapa une cruche avant de la mettre sous le distributeur d'eau. Il appuya sur le bouton, se sentant affreusement ridicule, puis tourna la tête, observant les visages des gens de la cantine, c'est alors qu'il tomba sur de grand yeux violets qui l'observait, un sourcil froncé, l'autre levé, des mèches noirs tombant légèrement devant ses yeux, son bandeau les soutenant. Edward déglutit avec difficulté devant le sourire narquois de garçon, qui le perdit instantanément lorsque le dénommé Wrath passa à côté de Edward pour se rendre au toilettes.

- Envy ! Je savais pas que tu mangeais à cette heure là !

- A mon grand damne… rétorqua Envy, en observant son ami en face de lui, un gros gars au crâne rasé.

Wrath s'approcha du dénomé Envy, commençant à s'asseoir sur le table :

- Dégage le mioche ! s'exclama ledit Envy agacé, retourne joué au bac a sable et fous moi la paix !

Wrath fit un geste insultant envers Envy, puis partit au toilettes. Edward continua de remplir sa cruche alors que Envy serrais les poings et penchais la tête sur le côté en le regardant, puis se tourna vers son ami avant de dire :

- Celui là, je vais lui en faire baver.

...

Edward suivait Alphonse dans les marches de l'internat, observa sa liste de chambre sensé avoir des places de libres. Ils avançaient vers la chambre deux cent sept. Naturellement, arriver devant celle-ci il frappèrent et une voix qui semblait familière aux deux Elric leurs confirma qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Ils clenchèrent la porte et trouvèrent Wrath défaisant ses affaires :

- Ah salut ! Vous voulez quoi ?

- On peut s'installer dans cette chambre ? demanda Edward constatant qu'il y avait deux autres lits.

- Eh bien, j'ai déjà un ami qui occupe n lit, mais Al peut rester si il veut.

Il avait dit cela avec un grand sourire, il avait l'air de bien apprécier Alphonse, ce dernier regardait Edward avec un regard mi désolé mi implorant, Edward soupira, ces deux là n'avaient pas finis d'être ensemble :

- C'est bon, Al tu n'as cas rester là, je vais me débrouillez.

- Mon frère non plus n'as pas encore trouvé de chambre, il à pas l'air mais en faites il est très gentil ! s'exclama Wrath, enjoué, il s'appelle Envy.

L'aîné des Elric eût un sourire crispé, espérant que ce n'était pas la personne à laquelle il pensait, puis sortit de la chambre, observant la dernière chambre noté sur son papier, la deux cent vingt. Elle se trouvait tout au bout du couloir, il arriva devant la porte, une boule dans la gorge se formant, il frappa et entra, aucune réponse n'ayant été faites. Tout d'abord il ne vit rien, puis il vit un garçon recroquevillé dans un coin, devant la menace d'un poing à quelques centimètres de son visage, ce poing appartenait à un grand brun portant un bandeau et se cheveux longs tombait dans son dos, alors que celui-ci tournait la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, Edward ayant sûrement dérangé le fameux Envy dans sa tâche visant à tabasser son pauvre camarade de chambre. Il regarda le petit blond avec un sourire arrogant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux la fourmis ?

Ed faillit lui sauter dessus dans le but de l'égorgez suite à se surnom insultant, mais il se retint tant bien que mal baragouinant un « désolé je m'en vais », lorsqu'en tournant les talons il sentit une main puissante agripper son poignet. Il tourna la tête, le visage de Envy a quelques centimètres du sien l'obligeant à reculer légèrement sa tête :

- Tu cherches une chambre non ? Tu n'as qu'à rester, il nous reste un lit, et je serais absolument _ravi_ de t'accueillir.

Edward déglutit difficilement, le midi même, il avait entendu Envy jurer qu'il lui en ferait baver et étrangement il pressentait que s'installer dans la chambre du grand brun était du suicide, mais malgré sa conscience qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir le plus vite possible il avança vers un lit, la main d'Envy toujours accroché à son poignet, et déposa son sac :

- Tu vas voir, je suis sûr qu'on vas devenir très _amis_, chuchota le grand brun si bas que seul Edward pouvait l'entendre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà pour le chapitre 1 , j'attend vos reviews :)


	2. Heures de colles

Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire :)

Enfin bref, je vous dit bonne lecture, et comme toujours si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques je suis toute ouïe (et pardonnez de nouveau mes fautes d'orthographes)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 2 :**

Cela faisait environs deux semaines que Edward avait repris les cours, ses profs étaient… Des profs, et l'un d'eux ne cessait de l'interrompre et de le ridiculiser, d'ailleurs c'était avec lui qu'il allait avoir cours… Il accéléra le pas, constatant qu'i

Cela faisait environs deux semaines que Edward avait repris les cours, ses profs étaient… Des profs, et l'un d'eux ne cessait de l'interrompre et de le ridiculiser, d'ailleurs c'était avec lui qu'il allait avoir cours… Il accéléra le pas, constatant qu'il était en retard, durant les semaines qui s'étaient écoulé il avait également remarquais quelque chose au sujet de son camarade de chambre au cheveux de jais : il le détestait et bien entendu il maudissait le jour où il avait accepté de s'installer dans sa chambre, s'il devait le définir en deux mots se serait « monstre sanguinaire ». Envy passait son temps à martyriser les plus petits que lui, et lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec Edward, il cherchait un moyen de… le tuer, voir le torturer. C'est pourquoi l'aîné des Elric se triturait l'esprit afin de trouver moyens de l'éviter, en évitant la violence, car sa finissait toujours plutôt mal. Il arriva devant une porte et tâcha de regarder s'il s'agissait de sa classe :

- Besoin d'une échelle la crevette ? railla une voix qui le fit se raidir et serrer les poings, avant de tourner sa tête en un geste absolument robotique.

Il regarda l'arrivant avant de répondre du même ton que son colocataire :

- Envy, ça me fait vraiment chier de te voir.

- Moi de même le nabot.

Le petit blond observa son ennemi en face de lui, il vit quelque chose sur ses jambes, pour une fois elles n'étaient pas à l'air !

- Tu as mis un pantalon ! S'exclama Edward moqueur, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tes jupettes sont au lavages ?

- J'avais froid, répondit Envy de sa voix cassée.

- Il avait froid, si c'est pas mignon ! repris Edward, et bah t'avais qu'a mettre des collants !

S'en était trop pour Envy, toujours aussi impulsif de nature, qui enfonça son poing dans le ventre d'Edward. Ce dernier se plia sous le choc puis après avoir repris son souffle commença à abattre son poing au même emplacement qu'Envy. S'en suivit alors une tornade de coups de poings et de coup de pieds jusqu'à ce qu'Envy tombe genoux au sol, le visage tout rouge, Edward ayant visiblement donné un coup de pied bien placé. Devant un Edward plier en deux sous les rires il dit :

- La ferme !

Edward ne cessait de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le pied d'Envy s'abattre violemment sur son entrejambe et le petit blond tomba au sol ayant lui aussi revêtit la couleur rouge qui siégeait sur le visage de son rival. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'ils se relevaient tout deux dans le but de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencés :

- Edward, vous avez dix minutes de retard.

- Désolé monsieur Mustang.

Le professeur referma la porte et regarda les deux élèves côtes à côtes :

- Vous vous battiez ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit, les deux considérant l'autre comme responsable. Le professeur soupira puis les emmena a la principal adjointe, madame Hawkeye.

...

Envy se posta devant le grande blonde aux aires autoritaire, tandis qu'Edward sur ses talons se postait debout à ses côtés également. Monsieur Mustang, expliqua la situation à madame Hawkeye, tout en dérapant sur une espèce de technique de drague à la noix. Envy échangea un regard avec Edward, tandis que le professeur retrouvait ses esprits en demandant ce qu'ils allaient subir à la principale adjointe. Celle-ci les observa :

- Je vais vous collez durant environ trois semaines, l'envie de vous battre devrait vous passer.

Edward baissa les yeux, déjà qu'il ne voyait pas beaucoup Al après les cours, s'il devait être collé au seuls moments où il pouvait le voir… Envy prit la parole en soupirant faisant sursauter Edward :

- Il n'as rien fait, c'est moi qui l'ai frappé.

Le concerné fit des yeux ronds, étonné, qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à Envy ? Pourquoi il décidait d'assumer l'entière responsabilité de leur bagarre ? Ce gars était vraiment impossible à comprendre. Madame Hawkeye reprit, toujours sans l'ombre d'un sourire :

- C'est gentil à vous de vouloir protégé votre ami, mais si vous vous êtes battus, vous êtes tout les deux responsables, donc vous serez collés, _tout les deux_.

Edward baissa la tête, il ne pourrait voir Alphonse que le midi et le soir à présent, et encore, s'il mangeait à la même heure que lui… Envy soupira puis leva un sourcils et un coin d'une lèvres en disant :

- Pas ensemble ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensée, mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout ça vous permettra de vous rapprochez.

Edward croisa les bras et regarda de côté :

- Personnellement j'estime être assez proche de lui comme ça…

Il tourna la tête vers le tortionnaire qui servait de principale adjointe, constatent à son rand damne qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Alors en plus il allait devoir subir Envy pendant ses heures de colles ? Mais c'était du massacre ! Le dictateur aux cheveux blonds leur ordonna qu'il pouvait sortir alors qu'Edward entendait écœurez, monsieur Mustang qui lançait :

- Vous avez été merveilleuse Riza.

...

On héla Edward, se tournant, il aperçut son frère qui courut vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, ça te dirais de manger plus tôt aujourd'hui ?

Edward baisa les yeux et dit :

- Tu vas devoir te contenter de Wrath, je suis collé jusqu'à je ne sais quand.

- Pourquoi es-tu collé ? demanda Alphonse.

- Parce que je m'entends trop bien avec le frère de ton super ami…

- C'est vrai ? demanda Al, enjoué, c'est cool que vous vous entendiez bien, Wrath est super sympa, je suis content que son frère le soit aussi, et puis s'il est aussi gentil…

- Al, c'était ironique.

- Oh… repris Al, déçu.

Edward ne se prit pas la peine de répondre et avança vers la porte en face de lui, celle où il aurais sa toute première heure de colle, avec Envy… Il redoutait déjà ce qui allait ce passer, ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce sans qu'Envy ne cherche à le frapper. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Envy, se basculant sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table. Regardant le plafond les bras croisés. Le blond s'approcha de son ennemi, se posant à la table face à lui, alors que le surveillant envers qui Edward c'était énervé le premier jour, prenais place, il avait une cigarette éteinte entre les lèvres, Envy roula des yeux puis fixa Edward, avec un sourire qui ne lui présageait rien de bon :

- Monsieur Havoc ? demanda une surveillante aux cheveux noirs, madame Hawkeye vous demande.

Il ronchonna, semblant oublié les deux élèves en colle puis se retourna avant de dire :

- Recopiez le règlement intérieur, il est dans votre carnet.

Envy observa Edward, toujours fixement, pendant que le surveillant s'en allais. Le Elric sortit son carnet et l'ouvrit page neuf. Il sortit une copie double, et pris un stylo bille, alors qu'il posais la pointe du stylo sur la feuille, la voix de Envy le fit sursauter :

- Tu pourrais me remercier la crevette.

- Quoi ? demanda Edward, en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs tu as une dette envers moi !

- C'est ça… repris le Elric en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il pouvais aller ce faire voir

- Je te signale, que j'avais presque réussi à nous sortir de là, mais évidemment, il a encore fallu que tu la ramènes ! S'exclama Envy, froidement.

- Merci d'avoir essayer… Quoi ? s'indigna Edward, attend, je n'ai rien dit ! Pourquoi ce serais de ma faute si on à été collé ?

- Tu pense bien que devant ton air étonné ils ont comprit que je me dénonçais pour de faux !

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure !

- Ferme la le nabot !

- Non c'est toi qui vas la fermer !

- Ta gueule !

Envy et Edward s'était levé, sans s'en rendre conte, et le grand brun avait empoigné le col du petit blond, tout d'abord il lui infligea son poing dans le ventre, puis l'envoya valser sur un bureau. Edward se releva, se massant le dos, puis fondit sur Envy poing en avant, ce dernier ce le prit de plein fouet. Edward saignais de la joue, il s'était blessé en tombant, Envy saisit de nouveau le col du blondinet, mais cette fois-ci il l'attira à lui leurs visages était à quelques centimètre de différence. Puis son regard se radoucit doucement, bien que sa main tenait toujours fermement le col de son ennemi. Envy approcha lentement de la joue de son ennemi et fît glisser sa langue le long de la blessure de celui-ci. Edward ne savait que faire, frissonnant légèrement puis observa son rival dans les yeux, lorsqu'il eut finis son étrange tâche. Il arborait un léger sourire en coin, se pencha vers Edward et ce fût doucement, tout doucement, presque tendrement, que les lèvres du grand brun se posèrent sur celle du blondinet, tout d'abord l'aîné Elric ouvrit les yeux sous l'étonnement, et alors que la langue d'Envy semblait forcer le passage, il ferma les yeux entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres. Le grand brun l'embrassait, que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Pourquoi l'embrassait-il ? Et bon dieu, pourquoi Edward, lui-même, y répondais ? Les lèvres d'Envy embrassait ses lèvres avec passion, ses mains ayant passer de son col pour s'accrocher à ses cheveux, et une autre le plaquant fermement à lui. Des pas traînant sur le sol se firent entendre et Envy repoussa Edward sur sa chaise, avant de prendre sa feuille sur son bureau, de la déposez, vide, sur le bureau du surveillant et de sortir de la salle, sans un regard vers son soit disant ennemi, ce dernier étant resté sur sa chaise, se décomposant sur place. Le surveillant revint et reprit :

- Où est l'autre ? demanda-t-il.

Ed ne sût quoi répondre, les joues rouges, passant un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'esprit triturer par des milliers de questions.

...

Alphonse rejoint Edward après que celui-ci fût rentré de la cantine, il l'avait attendu :

- Tu n'aurais pas dût m'attendre… soupira l'aîné.

- Oui je sais, mais Wrath est rentré avec son frère, donc je me suis dit que je devais t'attendre.

Edward leva un sourcil :

- Envy à accepter de raccompagné Wrath ?

- Bah, Wrath la suivit et il lui à dit d'aller se faire écraser par une voiture.

- Ah…

Le cadet se posta devant lui :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

- Rien, dit Edward feignant l'innocence.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui… repris Ed lassé.

Al savait que son frère n'allait pas bien mais le connaissant, il ne poursuivit pas son interrogatoire, au grand soulagement de son aîné. Ils étaient arrivé dans l'internat, et montait à présent les marches :

- Je suis dans la classe de Wrath, je te l'avais dit ?

- Environ cinq fois, rétorqua le plus vieux.

- Et aussi notre colocataire est assez sympa, mais il es un peu bizarre, enfin c'est l'avis de Wrath et le mien.

- Cool.

- Et je suis avec Wrath pour écrire une nouvelle en français, on pense faire la présentation en faisant une vidéo, il m'a même dit qu'il m'inviterais chez lui…

- Génial.

- Et Wrath…

Edward n'écoutait plus, Wrath par-ci, Wrath par-là. Il en avait plus qu' assez et puis il estimait que son esprit était déjà assez divaguant, pour avoir à entendre parler du frère de celui qui avait semer le trouble en lui :

- T'as pas fini de parler de lui ? Tu l'aime bien, c'est tant mieux pour toi ! Mais Arrête de m'en parler tout le temps et d'ailleurs si tu l'aimes tellement baise avec lui et fous moi la paix !

Alphonse baissa les yeux en rougissants, choqué par les propos de son frère :

- C'est…c'est juste un ami…pas plus.

- Désolé Al… Je n'aurais pas dût… repris Ed, désolé mesurant à présent l'ampleur de ses paroles

- C'est rien, dit Al sans le regarder, je… Je vais faire mes devoirs…

Il entra dans sa chambre, alors qu' Edward avançait vers la sienne la boule au ventre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez, j'attends vos reviews )

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3


	3. Putain de journée

Et voilà, j'ai fini le chapitre 3, j'ai essayée de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe et tout ça, donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) j'attends vos remarques avec impatience, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez :D

bref, tout ça pour vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 3**

Envy regarda son punching-ball favoris se coucher, les joues devenant rosés dés qu'il croisait le regard du grand brun, il sourit constatant l'embarras de Edward. Leur camarde de chambre entra, leur lançant un regard intrigué, se mit en sous-vêtement revêtit son pyjama, remit ses couvertures en place puis se coucha en leur tournant le dos. Envy pencha la tête sur le côté, adossé contre le mur, assis sur son lit, regardant le Elric. Il l'observa se mettre en pyjama, déboutonnant tout d'abord sa chemise, laissant apparaître une belle musculature puis enfilant un t-shirt trop grand. Envy ne pût s'empêcher de penser que le petit blond était plutôt bien… former, dirons nous. Le souvenir de leur baiser en heure de colle lui revenait, et il se gifla intérieurement d'avoir accompli ce geste, pourquoi avoir fait ça à cet idiot ? Il était censé le traumatisé, pas l'embrassé ! Il faisait vraiment un pur abruti… Mais il avait eu tellement envie… Ses lèvres pleines et rosés, cette fine gouttelette de sang qui coulait de sa joue… Son regard se perdit à cette pensée devenant rêveur… En tout cas, s'était assez agréable d'embrasser ce blondinet… Rhaa ! Mais pourquoi il pensait à ça ? Il regarda Edward se coucher, sans que celui-ci ne daigne lui lancer un regard.

Les yeux d'Envy s'ouvrirent il n'avait plus envie de dormir, il roula sur lui même afin de regarder l'heure : cinq heures, ouais, il avait encore le temps de dormir son réveil sonnait à six heures. Alors qu'il renfonçait sa tête dans son oreiller il lui vint une idée. Il releva la tête et observa le lit à côté de la fenêtre, celui de son nabot préféré. Il sourit et se leva, doucement, tâchant de ne pas marcher sur ce qui traînait par terre. Quelques rayons de soleils filtraient a travers le store, éclairant la chevelure doré du jeune homme allongé dans le lit. Envy s'assit sur le lit, et regarda Edward dormir. Il était plutôt mignon comme mec… Envy secoua la tête, pourquoi il pensait à ça ? C'était abjecte ! Il s'allongea observant le visage du blondinet, puis se mit à califourchon sur lui, se glissant au passage sous sa couverture, ça allait être amusant. Il le regarda, alors qu'il dormait tranquillement…Approchant son visage pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'a quelques centimètre, puis Envy se pencha très lentement de son oreille et chuchota :

- Tu devrais te réveiller le nabot, parce que je risque fort de te faire des choses qui ne te plairont pas .

Tout d'abord rien ne se passa, et au bout d'un moment il sentit le Elric bouger doucement la tête et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Edward eût le plaisir de trouver deux iris couleur améthyste le regarder fixement, Envy sentit qu'il sursautait et commençais à dire fort :

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Chut, murmura Envy en posant son doigt sur les lèvres d'Edward, tu ne voudrais pas réveiller notre camarade de chambre tout de même…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Edward à voix basse, totalement paniqué par la position qu'avait Envy sur lui.

- Je m'amuse, repris Envy en tâchant d'enlever le t-shirt de Edward.

- Eh ! S'indigna Edward, toujours en parlant bas, qu'est-ce qui te …

- Sois mignon et tais-toi la crevette.

Alors qu'Edward ouvrait la bouche pour répondre Envy y fourra sa langue, empêchant son rival de parler. Le Elric frissonna, en sentant le torse du grand brun contre le sien, maudissant le fait que ce dernier dorme en boxer… Alors que Edward tâchait de reprendre son souffle face au baiser langoureux d'Envy, il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit la main froide de ce dernier s'égarer sur le côté de son torse, ses doigts fins et agile le chatouillant agréablement. Le blondinet s'apprêtait à faire un geste pour le repousser lorsqu'Envy se servis de son autre main non occupée pour bloquer les poignets du blond au dessus de son crâne. Il pouvait sentir la respiration saccadé d'Edward, qui ne savait plus où donné de la tête, entre l'entremêlement de sa langue à celle de son ennemi et entre la main de celui-ci parcourant son torse avec précision. Il choisit de ce concentrer sur la main gelée qui le caressait, elle passait d'abord dans son cou tendrement, puis descendait le long de son ventre en le griffant légèrement, glissait sur ses hanches et enfin remontait dans le but de recommencer son parcours, descendant toujours plus bas à chaque passage, arrachant quelques soupirs à sa victime. Envy se décolla des lèvres d'Edward et l'observa un instant, il avait les joues rouges et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front, ses lèvres entrouvertes tâchant de retrouver un rythme respiratoire convenable. Le brun décida qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieur, assez de préliminaires. Il déposa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de son ennemi, ayant abandonné ses poignets, sa main s'était mise a caresser son torse à l'instar de la deuxième. Le plus grand mordilla le cou de sa proie et passait sa langue à l'endroit de ses morsures, puis descendit ses lèvres le long de son torse, sa langue passant de part et d'autre du corps de Ed. Il sentit une main se poser sur son torse et le repousser doucement :

- Envy… Je… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… repris Edward tout bas, tu vas regretter ce que tu fais…

- Rien à foutre, susurra Envy en lançant son sourire arrogant au blondinet.

- Je sais mais… retire ta main de là ! s'exclama-t-il toujours en chuchotant.

Envy avais déposez une des ses mains sur l'entre jambe de Edward, quand à l'autre, elle tâchait de se glisser sous son pantalon de pyjama. Envy enleva rapidement le pantalon de Edward, puis tâcha de baisser son boxer, le blond le rattrapa, empoignant sa main fermement, la peur se faisant lire sur son visage :

- Je t'interdis de faire ça ! S'il te plaît... ne...

- Tes interdictions je m'en tamponne.

Sur ces mots, il baissa violemment le boxer de Edward, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faux pour le dire, il prit la virilité du blondinet en bouche, en absorbant au passage sa virginité. Edward enfonça ses ongles dans son matelas lorsqu'il s'en rendit conte, jamais il n'avait ressentit ça, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, la chaleur montait en lui, l'englobant, le serrant comme s'il était dans un étau, lui donnant envie de crier, les vas et viens d'Envy lui arrachant des gémissements qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler… Mais alors qu'il se sentait proche du but, le réveil d'Envy se déclencha. Ce dernier se releva rapidement, abandonnant un Edward tout déboussolé et en sueur, courut vers son lit afin de s'y glisser, puis éteint son réveil, alors que leur colocataire ouvrait les yeux et qu'Edward se cachait sous ses couvertures, la honte l'envahissant.

...

Envy prit son assiette et souleva son plateau, cherchant ses amis des yeux, Lust n'était pas là, et visiblement la silhouette peu gracieuse et disproportionnée de Gluttony n'apparaissait pas. Bah, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de manger tout seul, au moins il pourrait réfléchir. Il posa son plateau à une table et merde, il avait soif, il allait devoir se coltiner la tâche d'aller chercher la cruche. Voilà pourquoi il détestait manger seul : parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui servir de larbin. Pour une fois il regrettait que la demi-portion qui lui servait de frère ne soit pas là, il était tellement abruti qu'il faisait tout ce que lui disait son aîné. Il s'assit, remettant la tâche d'aller chercher de l'eau à plus tard, posa son sweet sur le dossier de sa chaise et commença à bouger sa fourchette dans la bouillie de lentille peu appétissante de la cantine. C'était plutôt abjecte. Il jeta un regard mi haineux mi lassé sur la cantine, et aperçut le Elric debout en train de se servir. A sa vision il se raidit, ouais il se sentait légèrement honteux, il se giflait intérieurement d'avoir embrassé le nabot et d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait dans la matinée… Mais en même temps, il était plutôt mignon, sa donnait envie… Il se tapa le crâne du poing, il était carrément stupide où quoi ? ! Faire avoir des gémissement à la crevette sa n'avait rien d'une torture ! Edward croisa son regard, puis le détourna rapidement, bien qu'Envy pût constater ses oreilles devenus toutes rouges. Ce crétin semblait parler avec… Le morveux qui était apparemment son propre frère. Il leva un sourcil et le coin opposé de la bouche. Pourquoi ce débile traînait tout le temps avec les deux Elric ? Et puis il était tout le temps collé au frère de l'autre microbe, s'était à se demander si ces deux là ne se roulait pas des pelles en cachette… Il fût écœuré par la vision de son frère qui embrassait le frère du blondinet, beurk. Il préférait se concentrer de nouveau sur son appétissante nourriture, bien entendu, tout cela était ironique, non sérieusement, la bouffe de la cantine et lui, sa faisait deux :

- Envy ! Tu manges tout seul ?

Le concerné grogna en reconnaissant la voix de son cadet :

- Quoi ? Ta perdu ton robot ? Les grands ont arraché un œil à ton doudou défraîchi ?

Wrath lui fit une grimace puis reprit, son plateau dans les mains :

- On peut manger à ta table ?

- Non.

- Même si c'est que moi ?

- Encore moins, barres-toi.

- Merci.

Wrath avait déposé son plateau en face de lui, le regardant d'un œil insolant, un sourire aux lèvres, Envy sentit une bouffée de rage l'envahir alors que les Elric posaient leurs plateau à son côté, son préféré s'asseyant à côté de lui, au grand damne de ce dernier soit dit en passant :

- T'es arriéré ou t'es sourd ? Je t'ai dis de dégager.

Wrath ne dit rien, gardant son air insolant. Envy se sentit rougir pitoyablement alors que Edward à ses côtés commençait à manger ses frites en silence… Quoi ? Pourquoi il avait des frites lui ? ! Il observa le plateau de Wrath qui avait une glace :

- Où ta eu tes frites et toi ta glace ? Pourquoi moi j'en ai pas ? ! s'exclama-t-il avec la douceur qu'on lui connaît.

- Peut-être parce que t'as décidé de prendre autre chose, dit Wrath avec un air blasé.

Envy fronça les sourcils, tâchant de réfléchir… C'est vrai, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il servait des frites… Pourquoi ? Ah oui, il pensait à la crevette assise à côté de lui. Etrangement il sentit une pulsion meurtrière monter en lui envers le blondinet, énervé, il infligea un coup de pied sur ce qu'il croyait être le tibia de Ed et qui s'avérait en fait être son sac. Il prit violemment son plateau, s'emparant au passage de la glace de Wrath :

- De toute façon j'ai mieux à faire que de rester avec une bande de nains.

- Rends moi ma glace ! s'exclama Wrath.

- Vas te faire mettre, répondis Envy sans un regard.

Il regarda son emplois du temps, il avait une heure de pause. Et encore une fois, il n'avait personne avec qui la passer… Enfin, il restait toujours le Elric, ils étaient dans la même classe… Mais non. Envy sortit du bâtiment, il pleuvait à flot. Il soupira puis descendit les marches rapidement, manquant de glisser à plusieurs reprises à cause de la pluie, lorsqu'il se heurta une personne de plein fouet et se retrouva à terre. Il leva les yeux et vit des iris dorés le fixés sans ciller :

- Ah c'est toi…

Cependant, malgré la mauvaise humeur apparente de Envy, Edward lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Le brun la saisit et se retrouva debout, la pluie lui dégoulinant sur les cheveux, trempant son sweet violet. Le blond l'observa, et Envy se sentit se ratatiner sur place, constatant la souffrance qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, il n'aurait peut-être pas dût l'abandonner comme ça… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Des regards comme ça il en voyait souvent, alors pourquoi là ça devait être différent ?

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit Edward à voix basse mais très audible.

- On à rien à se dire le nabot, tu me laisse j'ai autre chose à faire.

Alors qu'Envy tentait de fuir, son ennemi lui attrapa le bras sans bouger :

- Arrêtes de jouer le gars qui se remet pas de ses blessures, sa te vas pas, repris le grand brun d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente et froide.

- Il faut qu'on parle, répéta Edward sans bouger d'un cil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? repris Envy d'une voix cassante, toujours dos à lui, il n'y a absolument rien à dire, j'ai fait ce que j'avais envie de faire et c'est tout, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire d'autre.

Edward le tira violemment par le bras pour qu'il le regarde, ses yeux lançant un regard haineux et triste, sa main forte coupant la transmission de sang dans le bras du brun :

- Et moi je suis censé être quoi ? murmura-t-il.

- Un jouet, rien d'autre.

Le blond entrouvrit la bouche et baissa la tête tout en relâchant l'étreinte sur le bras de son tortionnaire. Envy le regarda partir rapidement, sans se retourner, ses cheveux n'étant pas noués en natte ce jour là…

...

Envy hurla alors que la douleur de son poing en sang l'assaillait à une vitesse phénoménale, il avait le sentiment que ses os se cassait et étrangement ce geste ô combien douloureux le soulageait, lui permettant de se libérer. Il lança de nouveau son poing contre le mur de crépis, la pluie continuant de dégouliner sur son visage, mais maintenant il n'avait plus à craindre d'être mouillé, cela faisait presque une heure qu'il restait assis en face du mur, ses cuisses brillant tellement elles étaient trempées. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Pourquoi il se mettait à culpabiliser ? Il n'avait rien d'autre à dire au blond… Et il ne voulait pas accepter l'évidence qu'il avait comprise pendant ces quarante-cinq minutes de solitude : Edward était bien loin d'être un simple jouet pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si mal, une boule dans son ventre lui nouait l'estomac, lui donnant l'a sensation d'avoir envie de vomir et son cœur semblait cogner contre ses tempes, lui infligeant une migraine considérable. Son poing s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur le crépis, le tâchant de rouge au passage. Il se releva, décidant de sécher les cours pour la fin de la journée et de sécher également son heure de colle. Ses chaussures claquèrent dans les flaques d'eau, éclaboussant ses mollets dénudés, alors que le rythme de la pluie ne daignait pas ralentir. Le sol était incroyablement glissant et alors qu'il descendait les marches pour sortir du lycée, il vit une silhouette à genoux au sol, tentant tant bien que mal de se redresser. Intrigué, Envy s'avança, reconnaissant le Elric :

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il, alors que la crevette lui lançait des regards haineux.

Edward hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

- Dans ce cas, débrouilles-toi, reprit Envy avec un sourire en voyant le petit blond essayer de se relever.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, essai un peu de te relever lorsque tu t'es tordu la cheville ! Ça me fait un mal de chien !

Le brun s'accroupit, observant son (ancien ?) ennemi. Il eût l'ombre d'un sourire arrogant puis empoigna le bras de Ed, tandis qu'il passait son autre bras sous son épaule, l'aidant à se mettre debout :

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avait pas besoin de ton aide ! ronchonna Edward.

- Je m'en tape, rétorqua Envy.

Une fois qu'il fût complètement debout, Envy l'attira à lui pour qu'il ne retombe pas, passant son bras sous son épaule, Edward boitant avec une grimace :

- Je t'emmènes à l'infirmerie, dit Envy d'un ton ferme.

- Pourquoi tu veux m'y emmener ? Tu m'as dit toi même que je n'étais qu'un jouet, alors pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas agoniser tranquillement sur le sol ?

Envy sentit son estomac lui faire une drôle de sensation, puis il reprit avec un grand sourire :

- Parce qu'un jouet cassé, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Edward s'arrêta observant Envy avec les sourcils froncé, se répétant que ce gars était vraiment quelqu'un d'incompréhensible. Tout d'abord il vit les yeux d'améthyste d'Envy se fixé sur les siens, puis il comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et fût partagé entre deux possibilités : premièrement celle de goûter de nouveau a ses lèvres douces et chaudes de sentir son souffle chaud contre lui et puis il y avait sa conscience qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir en courant. Malheureusement vu son état c'était plutôt impossible. Et de toute façon s'était bien trop tard, Envy avait déjà déposez ses lèvres sur celle de blond. C'était tellement bon de sentir les lèvres du brun caresser les siennes, sa main s'étant accroché à ses cheveux, leurs corps trempés étaient maintenant enlacés. Envy pouvait sentir toutes les courbes de sa victime, l'épis qu'il avait sur son crâne chatouillant le front du grand brun, leurs langues s'entremêlant, cet échange devenu presque familier les réconciliant quelques peu. Alors qu'une envie irrésistible de s'isoler dans sa chambre avec Edward l'assaillait, il se stoppa, l'unique jambe du petit blond ayant capituler sous son poids. Envy le rattrapa et l'aida à monter les marches de l'infirmerie, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et non ! Ma fic n'es pas fini, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi si facilement :) chapitre 4 en cours d'écriture.

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce petit chapitre. :)


	4. Vodka et efferalgant

Voilà pour le chapitre 4, je suis désolée d'avoir été un peu longue à l'écrire mais en tout cas je vous souhaite comme toujours une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 4**

Envy sortit de l'infirmerie, la pluie n'ayant toujours pas cessé. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la porte vitrée et vit Edward s'allonger sur un lit pendant que l'infirmière retirait sa chaussure. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil de gauche à droite, prenant une inspiration devant la pluie qui allait remouiller les quelques parcelles de ses vêtements qui avait daigné sécher, puis courut vers la salle où il avait son heure de colle. Il clencha la poignée et entra, monsieur Havoc l'y attendait, les pieds sur la table :

- Assis toi, tu sais ce que t'as à faire.

- Envy acquiesça, sans un mot.

- Où est le gamin ?

- Il est à l'infirmerie, et il est en terminale, répondit-il sans un sourire.

Le surveillant leva un sourcil, replaça sa cigarette éteinte entre ses lèvres, puis il se mit à trier des papiers.

...

Envy tapa son pied sur le sol, la pluie ayant enfin stoppé son inlassable cheminement, il en mettait un temps le nabot ! Ce n'était qu'une petite entorse, même l'infirmière l'avait constaté… Il regarda sa montre : dix neuf heures trente. Il faisait chier à être si long ! Il en avait marre d'attendre… Envy décida de rentrer, il le rejoindrait dans leur chambre puis il marcha vers l'internat, abandonnant le poteau contre lequel il était adossé depuis environs une demi-heure. Arrivé aux environs du bâtiment, il reconnu une petite silhouette devant lui, un carton dans les mains, ses cheveux bruns voletant derrière lui. Envy esquissa un sourire narquois et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se retrouve à sa hauteur :

- C'est quoi ce carton ?

- C'est des documents que j'ai emprunté au CDI, répondit Wrath froid.

Envy s'esclaffa, il ne pouvait pas y croire :

- Toi tu bosses au CDI ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, ça te dérange ? rétorqua le plus petit avec insolence et plutôt mauvais.

- Non, mais où est donc ton _amoureux _?

Wrath se stoppa, le regardant dans les yeux, fronçant les sourcils :

- De qui tu parles ?

- Bah du frère de l'autre nabot.

Wrath se mordit la lèvre inférieur, comme s'il se retenait de lui dire quelque chose, puis regarda ailleurs avant de reprendre son chemin, laissant son frère derrière lui :

- Mon _amoureux_ est déjà rentré à l'internat crétin.

Envy l'observa partir en faisant une moue, ouais, il n'y a avait pas de doutes, ses deux là faisaient quelques choses de pas net.

...

Rhaa ! Et merde, il en mettait du temps le minus, il n'allait pas passer sa nuit à l'attendre en regardant la télé ! En plus son camarade de chambre n'était pas encore revenu, Il n'avait même pas un moyen de se distraire en le tabassant. Envy soupira puis donna un coup de pied sur le rebord de son lit, il se faisait chier, c'était le cas de le dire. Il s'ennuyait, les émissions de la télévision étaient pourris… En bref, aucun moyen de passer le temps. Il se releva, donna un coup de pied dans son armoire et sortit de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Il réfléchit voyant le numéro de la chambre deux cents sept briller. Envy sourit, il avait peut-être trouvé une occupation ! S'il ne pouvait pas se distraire, il allait frapper Wrath, c'était une bonne punition il était beaucoup trop insolant en ce moment. Il arriva enfin devant la porte et donna un grand coup de pied dedans afin de l'ouvrir, son sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres. Mais la scène qu'il vit le lui fit perdre et il se figea d'horreur constatant avec dégoût la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : Wrath sans t-shirt à quelques centimètres de Alphonse, affublé de la même façon, sa main poser sur son torse, ses lèvres dangereusement trop proches du cadet Elric, le corps de Wrath penché vers celui de Alphonse. Tout d'abord Envy fût écœurez lorsqu'il remarqua que dans la main de chacun siégeait une bouteille de vodka. Le grand brun s'approcha brusquement des deux élèves de secondes, refermant avec violence la porte, Et les décolla l'un de l'autre, arrachant des mains la bouteille de son frère :

- Envy ! T'abuse ! S'exclama Wrath d'une voix endormi, j'ai soif !

- Putain, mais t'es complètement inconscient ! lança Envy en le tirant sans ménagement par le col pour le faire s'éloigner de Alphonse qui semblait comater sur le lit et riait bêtement devant la scène.

Wrath tomba au sol, grognant toutes sortes de jurons envers son aîné, ce dernier lui infligea un coup de pied dans le ventre :

- Eh ho ! reprit le plus jeune, tâchant de se redresser et en pointant son doigt en plein milieu des deux yeux de son frère, je te signale que j'ai seize ans !

- Et alors ? Moi j'en ai dix huit, et sa ne t'a jamais donné le droit de baiser le frère de l'autre abruti !

Wrath se releva difficilement, arracha sa vodka des mains de Envy et abattit son poing dans le ventre de ce dernier, en vidant la moitié de sa bouteille sur lui au passage, le faisant tombé par terre, puis il baissa son visage à deux centimètres de son frère et réussi à articuler en respirant difficilement :

- Je vois pas pourquoi… moi… j'aurais pas le droit de faire… ce que je veux avec qui je veux…

- Parce que tu…

- Toi t'as bien… rouler une pelle à Ed… reprit Wrath.

Envy fit des yeux ronds, comment savait-il ? Il ressentit un nœud se former dans son estomac, ils avaient été si peu discret ? Wrath reprit une gorgée de sa bouteille, déglutissant bruyamment :

- Bah oui… pourquoi tu t'étonnes ? Vous êtes pas discret… J'vous ai vus par la fenêtre… Et puis… Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu te tapes pas Ed ?

Envy fit une moue de la lèvres :

- Je suis pas comme ça…

- Qu'est-ce qui me le dit ? Rien ne me le prouve… Alors maintenant, tu vas sortir de ma chambre et me laisser me bourrer la gueule en paix.

Suite à cela il donna un coup de pied à son frère et Envy se releva, regardant son frère de haut, puis un sourire qui n'assurait rien qui vaille se dessina sur ses lèvres, celui-là avait une idée derrière la tête :

- Pas tant que je serais vivant.

Sur ces mots il attrapa le poignet de Wrath le faisant tomber par terre, abandonna le pauvre Alphonse comateux sur le lit, traînant son frère violemment ce dernier glissant sur le sol. Le grand brun tenait fermement le poignet de son frère, puis descendit les marches, le plus jeune hurlant qu'il voulait retourner dans sa chambre. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée Envy s'arrêta brusquement tira sur le poignet de Wrath, l'attira tout proche de lui et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai en fichetrement rien à foutre que tu te bourres la gueule et que tu te tapes un mec, enfin ça j'en es presque rien à foutre, mais que tu cherches à avoir le dessus sur moi, ça, tu vas le regretter.

- Pfff… dit Wrath en reprenant une gorgée de Vodka.

Et puis se seras aussi pour te punir de m'avoir taper et d'avoir insolant envers moi pendant toute la semaine.

- J'ai peeeuuurr ! s'exclama le concerné l'alcool ayant atteint son cerveau.

- T'as bien raison. Rétorqua Envy en riant.

Wrath grogna, son frère frappa à la porte doucement, (enfin, vous connaissez la douceur de Envy), puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre et ont ouvrit la porte :

- Hum oui ? demanda le surveillant qui s'occupait de ses heures de colles.

Envy poussa monsieur Havoc, traînant son frère sur le sol poussiéreux, puis lâcha son poignet avant de dire :

- Je vous laisse ça.

Sur ces mots il laissa son frère sur le lino. Ce dernier but une gorgée de sa bouteille et leva un sourcil, voyant le surveillant qui s'alarmait.

...

Son réveil le fit sursauter et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Envy se rendit conte que la télévision était éteinte, et qu'il reposait paisiblement dans ses couvertures. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit Edward dormant encore dans son lit. Le brun grogna, pourquoi cet abruti ne l'avait pas réveiller ? Alors que leur camarade de chambre ouvrait les yeux, Envy se rua sur Edward, se pencha vers lui et le secoua brutalement, le petit blond entrouvrit un œil et le grand brun lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Edward toussa et dit se remettant mal de son réveil plutôt brusque :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Pourquoi tu m'a pas réveillé le nabot ? Putain je t'ai attendu toute la nuit, t'aurais au moins pût me réveiller bordel ! s'exclama Envy au comble de l'énervement.

- Désolé… dit Edward, je pensais pas que tu voulais que je te réveille… Tu avais l'air tellement fatigué…

- Et alors ? ! Réfléchis un peu ! Tu sers à quoi au juste ?

- Pardon… reprit Edward semblant culpabiliser.

Envy leva un sourcil, pourquoi il ne lui disait pas d'aller se faire voir comme d'habitude ? Le grand brun se racla la gorge et donna un coup de poing définitif sur le bras du petit blond avant de sortir de sa chambre.

...

Envy trempa sa part de brioche dans son chocolat au lait et alors qu'il le portait à ses lèvres un plateau se posa brutalement en face de lui, Wrath, tout rouge, s'assit aussi brutalement sur sa chaise :

- J'espère que tu est fier de toi ? Grâce à toi Al ne veut plus me parler et je suis collé pendant trois mois !

- C'est drôlement bête, rétorqua son aîné avec un sourire narquois.

- Ça ne me fait pas rire ! S'exclama son frère, les larmes aux yeux, tu crois que tu peux jouer avec les gens comme ça ?

- Ouais.

Wrath mordit violemment dans sa cracotte, puis il repris, les sourcils froncé :

- Tu veux que je te dise Envy ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour te regarder dans un miroir tout les matins.

- C'est très simple, je me mets devant.

Le petit brun grogna :

- Tu es quelqu'un d'ignoble, tu te permets de manipuler n'importe qui et de jouer avec leurs sentiments !

- Pauvre petit père, t'aurais-je blessé ? repris le concerné avec un sourire a la limite de l'arrogance.

- Oui, mais si tu veux un exemple plus concret, regarde donc Ed, t'as vu ce que tu lui fais subir ?

Envy leva un sourcil :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Wrath fit la même tête que son aîné afin de lui dire quelque chose du genre « j'ai vraiment l'air si débile ? » :

- Et même si je voyais de quoi tu parlais, ça ne concerne pas.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, justement ça me concerne, parce que tu joues avec lui comme tu veux faire croire à Al que je joue avec lui ! Or je ne suis pas comme toi et je ne le serais jamais ! Tu veux toujours imposé ta loi partout, même dans ma vie !

- Non, je m'en fous que tu sois gay.

- Je n'es jamais dit ça ! s'exclama Wrath en rougissant, je le considère seulement comme mon meilleur ami !

- Vous avez de drôles de geste amicaux.

Le petit brun serra les dents, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, puis poussa un cris rageur et empoigna son plateau brusquement et partis d'une démarche furieuse. Envy trempa de nouveau sa tranche de brioche dans son bol, réfléchissant aux propos de son cadet. Il était vrai qu'il jouait un peu de Edward… Mais pas tant que ça… Non ? Il ne prit pas la peine de finir son bol et se leva, afin de déposer son plateau. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda le ciel, il faisait très froid aujourd'hui, il ne prit pas la peine de refermé son sweet et avança vers sa salle de cours. Certes, il avait toujours prit la fuite, mais bon, ce n'était pas fait exprès…Enfin si. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas de voir le regard espérant du nabot blond. Et puis, dés qu'il se laissait faire, Envy avait l'impression qu'il s'en fichait, or il ne voulait pas que le blondinet se foute de ce que lui lui faisait ! Rhaa, il avait une de ses envies de le frapper, la crevette ne comprenait rien ! Si sa se trouve, il en avait parler à Wrath, et c'est pour ça que ce crétin lui avait dit qu'il se servait des gens comme des jouets. D'ailleurs s'il le recroisait celui là il allait se faire cogner, il n'avait pas à être si insolent ! Envy entra dans le bâtiment et monta les marches. Il s'assit dans le couloir attendant son cours, monsieur Havoc passa (Oui, je confirme, c'est devenu mon martyr) et dit a l'adresse du jeune homme avachis sur le sol :

- Relevez vous, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être assis dans le couloir.

- Non, j'ai pas envie.

- Si vous ne vous levez pas je serais obligez de vous collez.

- Pas grave je le suis déjà, rétorqua Envy railleur.

- Sa ne me fait pas rire, si vous continuez je vous emmène chez madame Hawkeye.

- La tortionnaire ? Non sans façon.

Monsieur Havoc lui fit signe de le suivre et Envy répliqua avant de partir dans la direction opposé, sans un regard vers le surveillant :

- De toute façon, j'ai pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui.

...

Edward entra dans la chambre, cherchant Envy du regard, pourquoi cet abruti n'avait pas daigné ce montrer ? Il abusait, s'il continuait à sécher les cours il finirais par être renvoyé ! Edward s'allongea sur son propre lit en se tenant fortement les tempes. Cela faisait déjà presque une semaine que cette situation durait, la migraine ne cessait de l'assaillir à force de trop réfléchir. Il serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, putain de merde, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Un coup ce crétin le frappait, le coup suivant il l'embrassait ! Bordel, il le détestait ! Edward enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et hurla, frappant du poing le pauvre matelas sur lequel il était allongé. Il fallait que sa finisse ! Envy n'avait pas droit de jouer avec les gens comme ça ! Le blond se leva dans l'espoir de trouver un fuckin' médoc qui aurait un temps soit peu d'effet sur l'horrible migraine qui lui enserrait le crâne. Il ouvrit la grande armoire dans laquelle se trouvait les objets de l'internat, tels des médicaments, des gels douches, de serviettes de toilettes, des couettes etc. Il regarda l'étagère destinée aux usages médicaux : Efferalgant, Doliprane… Ouais, sa devrait lui suffire. Il regarda la boite : Et merde, c'était effervescent, où est-ce qu'il allait trouver un verre ? Il allait devoir demander à la cantine de lui en prêté. Il ne pensa pas à refermer le placard dans lequel un homme n'aurait eu aucune difficultés à tenir et entendit un claquage de porte tellement doux qu'il reconnu immédiatement qui venait de rentré. Edward se sentit face à deux dures choix, le premier, courir à la cantine chercher un verre, et le deuxième visait plutôt à foncer droit sur Envy, puis le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ai une douleur équivalente a son mal de crâne. Edward opta pour la seconde solution, et posa la boite de médicaments sur le sol, il avança vers le grand brun qui semblait de mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'un sourire arrogant se formait sur les lèvres d'Envy, ce dernier sentit une masse sur son ventre et se retrouva projeter en arrière, tombant sur son lit, Edward à califourchon sur lui :

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ta gueule ! S'exclama Edward en lui collant son poing sur l'œil, puis le leva de nouveau afin de lui mettre une droite dans le ventre.

Envy subissait une tornade de coups de poing et ne savait plût ou donner de la tête, chacune de ses attaques pour essayer de contrer le petit blond ayant été repoussée. Il opta alors pour une autre solution qui fût de le faire basculer. Grave erreur, le lit était trop petit, et Edward eût un cri de douleur lorsque son dos tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd, Envy au dessus de lui aggravant le choc. Ce fût au brun d'offrir un grand crochet du droit au blondinet, ce dernier ce mettant à saigner de la lèvre inférieur :

- T'en a assez le nabot où j'en remet une couche ? repris Envy avec un sourire narquois.

- Non ! J'en ai marre de toi ! Je veux plus te voir !

- C'est dommage tu es dans la même chambre que moi… rétorqua le grand brun avec un sourire mauvais.

- Laisse moi ! Vas martyriser quelqu'un d'autre !

Envy lui décocha un autre crochet du droit, celui-ci suivit d'un coup de genoux :

- La ferme.

Sur ces mots il recommença ce qu'il faisait depuis environs une semaine et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Edward, sa langue forçant le barrage des lèvres de son ennemi, sa main vint taquiner ses cheveux d'or, son doigt glissant dans l'élastique qu'il avait dans les cheveux, puis le lui arracha, défaisant la tresse du petit blond. Ce dernier fini par céder devant les lèvres chaudes et impatiente du brun, leurs lèvres fusionnant de nouveau dans ce contact devenu presque familier, puis alors que ses muscles se détendaient, Envy rompit le contact commençant à se redresser. La rage s'empara de Edward et ce dernier, pestant intérieurement contre la fin de ce baiser qui commençait à se faire langoureux, empoigna les cheveux de jais de son rival et plaqua brusquement sa tête contre la sienne, saisissant ses lèvres avec avidités. Non, pas cette fois, cette fois il ne laisserait pas le brun s'enfuir, cette fois tout ce qu'il désirait c'était Envy, lui et personne d'autre. Sa langue se glissa dans la bouche chaude du brun, humectant son haleine, sentant son souffle chaud caresser sa joue.

C'était son tour de reprendre les commandes, il ne laisserait pas la fourmis avoir l'avantage sur lui, jamais. Edward posa sa main sur le torse d'Envy qui eût un sursaut. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la crevette ? Depuis quand était-il consentant ? Le brun se ressaisit et fît de même sur le torse de son ennemi, mais lui commença à déboutonner lentement sa chemise, laissant ces doigts agiles galoper le longe du torse de son ennemi.

Edward se sentit frissonner au contact de la peau gelé de son rival aux yeux d'améthyste, son odeur sensuel et sucrée l'envahissait, c'était tellement agréable… Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était censé le frapper non ? Oh et puis… Eh ! Mais pourquoi ce crétin s'arrêtait ?

Envy observa Edward dans les yeux, améthyste contre or, puis il repris, plus doucement, déposant ses lèvres douces sur les siennes, puis descendit lentement ses lèvres le long de sa nuque, enfonçant sa canine à plusieurs reprise dans le cou de son partenaire, le mordillant de façon plutôt excitante. Puis il le mordit littéralement, commençant à aspirer doucement la fine partie de peau qu'il avait en bouche, afin de sentir le goût sucré de la substance vitale du blondinet. Edward sentait de léger picotement dans tout son corps, il se sentait divaguer et prévoyait déjà la grosse marque violette qui était en train de prendre forme dans son cou. Envy avait totalement déboutonner sa chemise à présent et ses ongles griffait son torse, laissant des traces rouges prendre place, Edward, la respiration saccadée, ne pût s'empêcher d'émir un léger gémissement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose dur contre son entrejambe. Envy descendit ses lèvres sur le torse du blondinet, faisant glisser sa langue le long de son buste, explorant toutes ses courbes ses mains ayant agripper les hanches de Edward. N'y tenant plus, ce dernier retira le t-shirt d'Envy en basculant sur lui au passage. Ses cheveux chatouillait le torse a présent nu d'Envy et le petit blond se mit également à lécher le torse de son ennemi, posant ses mains sur le buste de celui-ci. Envy sourit lorsqu'il se rendit conte qu'une bosse c'était former sur le pantalon de Edward, et en plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ses doigts agiles ouvrirent le pantalon de Edward, laissant apparaître un boxer en relief. Alors que le brun approchait sa main vers celui-ci, le Elric s'exclama, ses cheveux en batailles tombant sur son torse de porcelaine :

- Non… pas ça… Il vaut mieux arrêter là…

- Mais je m'en…

- Tais toi ! S'exclama soudain Edward en arborant des yeux étonnés.

- Quoi ? repris Envy au comble de l'énervement

- Chut.

Il avait posé ses doigts sur les lèvres du grand brun et ils purent entende, distinctement, très distinctement, la voix de leur camarade de chambre qui disait au revoir à un ami, ce fût lorsque la poignée commençait à s'abaisser qu'Envy attrapa Edward par les épaules et le poussa dans le placard de l'internat, ce dernier atterrissant sur les couettes propres, puis sautait rapidement dans le placard avant le refermer, alors qu'une autre porte s'ouvrait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 4 terminé ! Pour les amateurs de lemon, je vous mets une bonne grosse scène lemon dans le chapitre 5 c'est promis :D

(Il est en cours d'écriture)


	5. Soirée troublante

Voilà le chapitre 5, bon alors c'est la première fois que je fais du lemon, alors soyez indulgent quand même, mais si vous avez des conseils je vous écoutent (enfin je vous lis :D ) donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci d'avance

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 5**

Edward entendit la respiration de Envy contre son oreille… Il tâcha de se retourner mais rien à faire, ils étaient collé l'un a l'autre dans une position plutôt incommodante. Le blond ne savait que faire, que dire, quoi penser… Il regrettait, il était effroyablement honteux, comment avait-il pût éprouver l'envie de… Comment cette envie folle lui était montée en tête ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sût retenir ses pulsions ? Il se rendit soudain conte qu'il avait laisser sa chemise et le t-shirt d'Envy traîner par terre, est-ce que leur colocataire allait s'en rendre conte ? Comprendrait-il ? Edward se sentait mal, il avait une boule grosse comme un ballon dans la gorge de plus il était appuyé torse nu contre le mur et souhaitait remettre correctement son pantalon, mais avec Envy collé contre lui, qui semblait d'ailleurs bien décidé à ne pas bouger, ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Vraiment, la situation était _très_ embarrassante… Enfin, l'avantage c'est qu'il n'avait plus mal à la tête… Il n'aurait même pas besoin d'aller à la cantine se chercher un verre… Alors qu'il écoutait leur colocataire pester contre eux pour avoir laisser traîner leurs vêtements, Edward sursauta en sentant un main gelée se poser sur son torse, pour ensuite s'amuser à descendre plus bas, il murmura pour que seul Envy entende :

- Non, laisse moi.

- Pas envie, rétorqua-t-il.

Rien à faire, cet abruti était incroyablement buter. Il commença et descendit de nouveau sa main, celle-ci ayant atteinte le dessous de son nombril :

- Je t'ai dit que ne voulais pas ! murmura Edward.

- Mais moi je veux, répondit Envy tout contre son oreille, ton avis je m'en fous.

Edward tenta de le repousser en prenant appuis sur ses bras mais Envy avait attrapé ses mains et les plaça dans le dos du blond avant de commencer sa descente vers le boxer de Edward, en posa son menton sur son épaule. Le blondinet frissonna, le souffle d'Envy caressant son cou, il tenta vainement de le repousser, tandis qu'il sentait le corps chaud de Envy dans son dos, bien que sa main glacée, chatouillant son buste, descendait pour se glisser dans son boxer, et que l'autre main avait abandonnée ses poignet et s'occupait de griffer le haut de son torse :

- Ah… Arrête… chuchota Edward essoufflé

- Je t'ai dis que je me foutais de ton avis, c'est un viol, ferme la.

Quoi ? Un viol ? Non ! Il ne voulait pas qu'Envy fasse ça… Edward avait maintenant les mains libre mais le corps d'Envy était trop lourd pour l'empêcher de faire un quelconque mouvement… Ahhh… Non pas cette partie ! Non, qu'il n'aille pas plus bas… Il ne voulait pas que la main du brun ne la touche… Il ne voulait même pas qu'il la frôle… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc… Pas ça !

Il le forcerait à abdiquer… Les cheveux dorés du blondinet couvrait sa nuque de façon sensuel, Envy les dégagea ses lèvres se posèrent dans le cou de Edward, le mordant, le léchant… Le blondinet releva légèrement la tête… Peut-être un signe qu'il aimait ça ? Envy eût un sourire narquois et fit glisser sa main le long de la gorge du Elric, l'enserrant, lui bloquant quelque peu ses voix respiratoire… Ce dernier ayant une respiration devenant pire que saccadée… Son autre main frôla un point culminant qui fit se crisper son propriétaire. Edward sentit que le sourire arrogant de Envy prenait place sur son visage et une bouffée de rage monta en lui, mais lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à mettre toute sa force pour résister, son agresseur referma sa main sur la virilité de sa proie. Edward se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour retenir un gémissement, sentant le corps de son attaquant contre le sien, ce corps devenant brûlant, les baiser dans son cou devenant de plus en plus sensuel, ce dernier commençant a faire quelques doux vas et viens sur l'objet de son désir.

Edward tentait tant bien que mal de retenir les gémissements qui souhaitaient s'échapper de sa bouche, ses lèvres s'entrouvrait légèrement tandis qu'il sentait son bourreau bouger contre lui… Il se sentait tellement bizarre… C'était si inconnu… Quel enfoiré… Il l'abhorrait ! Lui et ses caresses trop sensuel qui le faisait divaguer… Les doigts d'Envy frôlèrent la bouche du Elric et celui-ci les saisit instinctivement entre ses lèvres alors qu'il entendait le grand brun ricaner… Oui il était sa victime, son jouet… Il avait gagner… Envy resserra sa main autour de l'objet du plaisir de Ed… Des gémissement souhaitait sortir de ses lèvres… Il ne parviendrait pas à les retenir longtemps… Cependant, à ce moment précis, il s'en fichait éperdument, le désir montant en lui aussi limpide que de l'eau, son corps devenant brûlant, ses lèvres exerçants des vas et viens sur les doigts d'Envy, tout comme celui-ci en exerçait sur la virilité du blond.

Envy ne pouvait qu'éprouvez du plaisir au geste qu'il accomplissait, premièrement, il savait qu'Edward n'était pas consentant, et ça, sa l'excitait, il l'avait tellement longtemps désiré, il avait si longtemps rêvé de ce corps contre le lui, ce corps qui lui appartenait à présent et qui était devenu son jouet, son objet, _sa _propriété :

- Envy…

- Oui le minus ? chuchota Envy en accentuant ses vas et viens.

- Je… Ah… n'en peu plus…

- Tu tien si peu longtemps ? Dommage… repris Envy en adoptant un air moqueur.

Il savait que ça l'avait énervé, il en avait bien conscience et à présent Edward se débattait, sa fierté voulant reprendre le dessus sur lui, le grand brun se poussa pour qu'il puisse se tourner et là se fût leurs torses qui se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, le blond ne cessait d'être parcouru de frisson alors qu'Envy avait maintenant les mains libre et ne le touchait plus.

Il ne voyait rien, mais il sentait le souffle chaud d'Envy et son odeur délicieuse s'était répandue autour de lui… Il en avait envie… Tellement envie… Le Elric approcha ses lèvres, ses mains parcourant le torse d'Envy, et l'embrassa langoureusement, ses lèvres ne cessant de s'ouvrir pour que leurs langues puissent bouger à leurs guises, le corps de Edward était appuyé sur celui de Envy et il sentait l'entrejambe de son ennemi devenir aussi dure qu'une pierre, celle-ci appuyé contre sa propre entrejambe, son pantalon ayant quitté ses jambes depuis un moment. Sa main glissa le long du torse du brun puis s'arrêta sur son espèce de jupe, il en toucha d'abord les rebords, puis il l'enleva pour laisser apparaître le boxer de ce dernier. Il entendit Envy émir un léger gémissement alors que sa main tâchait de reproduire le geste que son bourreau lui avait fait subir précédemment, mais la main devenue brûlante de Envy se posa sur la sienne et il chuchota, Edward devinant son sourire de sadique :

- C'est pas avec tes mains que je veux que tu le fasse.

Le blond fit des yeux écarquillés, ils étaient allez trop loin… Pas ça ! Mais alors que ses mains baissaient instinctivement le boxer de Envy, ce dernier attrapa les cheveux du blondinet violemment afin de lui baisser la tête. Il était tout près… Sa main glissa sous la virilité du brun puis il referma ses doigts alors qu'il en approchait ses lèvres…

Envy poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres brûlantes de son ennemi faire des vas et viens sur la partie de son anatomie qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Sa propre main tenant les cheveux d'Edward accentuant de temps à autres ses mouvements… C'était tellement bon… Le grand brun se surpris à éprouver un apaisement lorsqu'il se rendit conte qu'il n'était pas seul à prendre du plaisir. Cette fois, il ne voulait pas être le seul, cette fois, il ne se souciait pas que de son propre plaisir… Il frissonna en sentant la main de Edward se perdre en des caresses sensuels sur son torse… Envy attrapa brutalement la main du blondinet et entra l'index et le majeur de ce dernier entre ses lèvres, sa langue parcourant ses doigt fins et doux… Les suçant avec avidité… Il l'avait enfin…

Edward ne cessait de soupirer, sa dignité l'avait totalement abandonné et il n'écoutait plus sa conscience qui lui hurlait qu'il allait le regretter, maintenant, il n'écoutait que le désir ardent qui ne cessait de le pousser a faire des actes de plus en plus concret… Cette chaleur qui semblait le consumer d'une manière ô combien agréable… Il ne voulait plus s'arrêter, il ne cessait d'arracher des gémissement tentant d'être silencieux à son ennemi, en une manière quasiment devenue automatique… Sa langue parcourant inlassablement ce qu'il avait entre les lèvres… Lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Envy caresser ses doigts il ne pût s'empêcher de laisser sortir un soupir de plaisir, un long soupir… un frisson lui parcourait l'échine, tandis que son autre main se serrait autour du membre du grand bru. Envy reprit son attention sur les cheveux de Edward et tira dessus bien qu'il n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il s'arrête puis l'attira à lui afin de regoûter au plaisir sucré de ses lèvres.

Il en avait envie, il _devait_ passer à la vitesse supérieur, afin de soulager son envie et de faire atteindre un plaisir inconnu au petit Elric… Alors que ses lèvres s'entremêlaient à celles du blond, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, Envy sembla arracher le boxer de ce dernier, tout en glissant sa main un peu plus bas dans son dos. Son autre main saisit la cheville de Edward et il le retourna brutalement, dans une positon qui, si elle avait été vu à la lumière, aurait été des plus gênante. Envy se pencha sur Edward, retirant complément son propre boxer, puis reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, son torse contre celui du blond…

Le Elric ne savait pus où donner de la tête, une main se perdit dans le dos du brun jouant avec ses longs cheveux, devinant que son bandeau n'occupait plus la place qu'il devait. Edward sentit alors une légère pression non loin de son entrejambe. La panique le submergea, alors ils allaient vraiment le faire ? Envy allait vraiment lui ôter sa virginité ? Mais… Les caresses du brun lui firent perdre le fil des choses et il n'eût plus le loisir de paniqué, son autre main passant de la joue de Envy à sa nuque, puis son torse et tentait d'aller plus bas encore… Il ne pensait plus à rien juste à Envy, Envy et toujours Envy… Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était allez jusqu'au bout… Avec lui.

Le grand brun mordit la lèvre d'Edward lorsqu'il sentit qu'il commençait à entrer. Le blondinet de semblait pas encore s'en être rendu conte, tant mieux, mais il ne fallait pas le brusquer, lorsqu'il s'en rendrait conte il allait se crisper ; il le savait. Il allait avoir mal, il n e fallait pas qu'il souffre… Surtout pas. Le brun passa sa main sur le torse de son partenaire afin de le détendre, puis soudain les ongles d'Edward se plantèrent dans son dos, lui arrachant un léger grincement de dents.

Il étouffa un cri en sentant la douleur qui prenait place en lui, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos d'Envy, cette présence pour le moins inconnue le perturbant au plus haut point. La souffrance lui donnait envie d'hurler… Il avait mal, très mal, beaucoup trop mal, les larmes prenait place dans ses yeux, souhaitant s'échapper… Le grand brun l'enlaça, comme pour le rassurer et déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de Edward, commençant des mouvements de hanches doux et lents, comme pour le mettre en confiance. Le blond trouvait cette situation étrange, mais il se sentait presque rassurer… Envy ne voulait pas lui faire de mal… Il se détendit et tout doucement la douleur laissa place à une sensation devenant quasiment agréable…

Il ne fallait pas que la douleur le submerge, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui faire du bien, son plaisir avant tout… Envy serra plus fort ce corps contre lui, effectuant des pressions, mordant son cou, ses mains étaient dans les cheveux de Ed, il fallait qu'il le rassure, que tout ce passerais bien… Qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème…

- En…vy… dit Edward entre deux respiration.

- Quoi ? répondit-il presque agaçé.

- Vas… plus…vite…

- Envy s'arrêta un instant, interloqué, ne comprenant pas la requête de la crevette :

- Mais… tu vas avoir mal ?

- Ta gueule et vas plus vite !

Envy eût un sourire aussi sadique que le bonheur qui l'envahissait, alors sa lui faisait du bien ? Il commençait à douter… Ses mains glissèrent des cheveux de Edward, pour caresser son corps musclé, puis se stopper sur ses hanches, les agrippants solidement…

Un coup violent, puis deux, puis trois… Edward était à boute de souffle, les vas et viens de Envy ne cessait d'être de plus en plus rapide, la douleur s'était quasiment évanoui, et à présent il avait chaud, trop chaud et le corps ardent de son ancien rival n'enlevait rien, il avait le sentiment que des flammes le rongeait, tout cela en un trop plein de plaisir, c'était tellement bon… Trop bon même, ses soupirs se transformait en des gémissement qui commençait à se transformer en petit cris… C'était comme si il était dans un étau, il avait besoin de se libérer, mais rien à faire, il ne trouvait rien… Ses doigts se plantèrent encore plus dans le dos d'Envy, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Ils avaient conscience qu'ils devaient être silencieux, mais là… C'était impossible, Envy était plus rapide que jamais, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le hanches de Edward… Tant pis pour sa propre fierté… Et là une sensation bien familière envahis Envy, il la connaissait, cette sensation qui donne l'envie de se libérer, de crier, de faire quelque chose pour sortir de ce trop plein de plaisir qui vous consumait… Il fallait qu'il se libère… Edward répondit à son attente :

- Envy…

Il entendait le nabot ne cesser de chuchoter, voir crier son nom, implorant peut-être ? C'était le moment, les yeux d'Envy se fermèrent tandis qu'Edward criait presque de soulagement, alors que les doigts d'Envy était planter dans ses hanches… Et enfin se fut sa propre libération, Il se tendit comme un arc et quelques secondes plus tard son corps se détendit, son cœur cognant contre ses tempes, ses mains revenant sur le buste du blondinet, il flancha et sa tête se posa sur le torse de celui dont il chuchotait le nom…

Edward ferma un œil alors que la porte du placard s'ouvrait, la lumière l'éblouissant… Envy ne bougeait plus, sa respiration ayant prit un rythme ensommeillé. Et là Edward distingua une silhouette, celle de son colocataire qui, lorsqu'il recommença à voir normalement, affichait un air entre le dégoût et la panique :

- Salut… dit Edward en regardant ailleurs, affreusement gêné, le feu lui montant au visage.

Leur camarade de chambre ne répondit rien et Edward pût constater que ses yeux semblaient partir ailleurs avant qu'il en tombe au sol en un bruit sourd. Le blond se gratta la tête et tâcha de se relever, faisant glisser le corps d'un Envy endormis sur le sol afin de le traîner dans son lit.

...

Le colocataire de Edward ouvrit les yeux alors que le blondinet le regardais avec un sourire. Celui-ci fit alors un grand bond en arrière en regardant Edward, le Elric le fit se rallonger en posant sa main sur son épaule et reprit :

- Tu nous as fait une de ses peur ! Envy t'as trouver sur le sol quand il est rentré dans la chambre ! Tu devais être sacrement fatigué !

- Qu…quoi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Bien sûr Envy avait la conviction que tu étais mort, mais on ta remis dans ton lit, je suis arrivé après, tu sais j'ai des heures de colles à rattraper.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Bah tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé avant que tu tombe dans les pommes ?

- Vaguement…

- Bref, on ta trouvé allongé sur le sol, c'était plutôt flippant je dois t'avouer.

- C'était un rêve ? chuchota leur camarde de chambre

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Edward feignant l'innocence.

- Euh de rien ! répondit-il, je dois y aller, j'ai des amis à retrouver !

Sur ces mots il se leva précipitamment et courut vers la sortie en claquant la porte. Edward s'approcha du lit où Envy dormait tranquillement, il sourit, jamais il ne dirait à son colocataire que se qu'il avait vu était la pure et simple réalité. Sa n'avait pas besoin de sortir de cette chambre… Il était si beau lorsqu'il dormait, si paisible. Son visage prenait presque un air angélique quand il était ainsi assoupit… Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Envy, puis sortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bon bah, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre lemon, j'ai fait de mon mieux :s.

Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez enfin comment s'appelle le colocataire !


	6. Amour et Haine

J'ai finis le chapitre 6, bon personnellement je ne le trouve pas extraordinaire, donc voilà. Et sinon un grand MERCI à tout ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, parce que ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :). J'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera !

(Et à tout les impatients vous allez enfin savoir l'identité du camarde de chambre, qui soit dit en passant ne sers strictement à rien :D)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**chapitre 6**

Envy ouvrit les yeux, il avait mal à la tête et il se sentait sale. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses tempes… Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait allonger dans son lit à poil ? Il regarda les vêtements qui traînait sur le sol… Il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être couché. Il se redressa avant de se rallonger et plaça ses mains sur ses tempes, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette migraine ? Avait-il bût ? Non… La gueule de bois ça le connaissait et jamais il n'avait ressentit ce sentiment… Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers le lit près de la fenêtre… Tiens le microbe n'était pas rentré ? Son lit n'était pas défait… C'est alors que tout lui revint en tête, la crevette qui lui fonce dessus, leur baiser échangé, puis l'autre idiot qui se pointe, le placard… Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Certes le nabot était plutôt attrayant… Et dire qu'il était allé jusqu'au bout… Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ouais, il avait apprécier… Mais après être arrivé au bout qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

- Quel con, j'ai encore dût m'endormir, dit-il en se redressant.

Le grand brun se leva et enfila son boxer, il enfila un t-shirt puis son regard se perdit dans la chambre, où était donc sa jupe ? Il se dirigea vers le placard de l'internat, se gratta la tête puis l'ouvrit, recherchant dans les couvertures s'il la trouvait. La porte s'ouvrit :

- Salut Envy… dit son colocataire.

- Salut euh… C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

- Russel (si si c'est bien le faux Edward Elric de l'animé, celui qui manipule la pierre rouge avec son frère, oui oui :) ).

- Ah ouais… dit Envy ailleurs, c'est pas que tu me dérange Rudolf, mais là je cherche quelque chose.

- Dans le placard de l'internat ? demanda-t-il.

Envy sentit enfin sa "jupe", victorieux il la souleva et la regarda. Une grimace de dégout s'afficha sur son visage, beurk, non, là elle était vraiment trop sale… Et dire que c'était la dernière qu'il lui restait de propre… Il allait devoir demander à Wrath de passer au pressing… Il se releva, tenant son vêtement fétiche du bout des doigts. Il regarda Rubert, enfin, il avait un nom dans ce genre là, de toute façon il ne servait à rien celui-là.

- Au fait, je voulais te remercier de t'être occuper de moi avec Edward quand je me suis évanouis.

- Envy fronça les sourcils, lui par contre il devait avoir bût :

- Évanouis ? quand ça ?

- Bah… hier.

Le brun chercha dans sa mémoire, non franchement lui il avait dût passer une soirée bien trop arrosée :

- Pas souvenir… Mais si tu crois que je t'aiderais si tu tombais dans les vapes tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, te voir sur le point de mourir serais une de mes plus grandes joies.

Sur ces mots Envy enfila rapidement un pantacourt(chose qu'il trouvait particulièrement inconfortable, mais au moins sa tenait chaud) puis mit sa jupe dans le sac de linge sale et sortit sans un regard vers son pauvre colocataire dépité et en proie à une énorme hésitation.

...

Edward shoota dans une canette, il regarda le sol où des milliers de vieux chewing-gum en décomposition y traînait… Non, cette ville était vraiment trop sale. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, enfin, il ne savait plus quoi penser surtout : il était bel et bien évident qu'il était attiré par Envy, il l'avait bien compris pendant la soirée de la veille. Après tout, il fallait dire qu'il aurait vraiment dût être un putain de débile pour ne pas piger ça. Mais Envy, qu'en était-il de lui ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Est-ce qu'il allait de nouveau l'ignorer ? C'était la question que Edward se posa ce matin là alors qu'il avançait vers le self pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il bailla largement s'affirmant que la nuit blanche ne le réussissait pas du tout, montra sa carte au surveillant, qui semblait somnoler sur sa chaise, puis il attrapa son plateau et regarda d'un œil quelques peu écœurez le petit déjeuner : des céréales, du lait, des biscottes, du beurre, du jus de fruit, des compotes, des fruits, rien de vraiment ragoûtant. Il prit des céréales des biscottes et du beurre, il jeta un regard endormis sur la cantine et aperçut Wrath en train de manger avec Al, il s'approcha d'eux, ces derniers semblant engloutit dans une conversation passionnante, Ed pût en percevoir quelques bribes :

- Il n'empêche que tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! dit Al semblant presque chuchoté, visiblement gêné et énervé.

- Pardon… reprit Wrath désolé en baissant sa tête sur son plateau, mais c'est toi qui avais insisté pour l'alcool…

- Je sais… Mais je ne pensais pas que sa dégénérerais ainsi… Et puis ton frère nous as vus…

- Wrath sembla réfléchir un instant tandis qu'Edward était presque à posé son plateau sur la table, bien qu'il tâchait de comprendre de quoi ces derniers parlait :

- Il ne dira rien…Parce que la dernière fois j'ai vu Envy et Ed qui…

Edward choisi ce moment pour ce racler la gorge, ayant au moins compris ce qu'allait dire Wrath, il eût le plaisir de constater qu'il avait arraché deux magnifiques sursaut aux deux adolescents. Al regarda Edward comme s'il eût été le divin et Wrath se renfrogna, grogna puis il prit son plateau et alla à une autre table sans un regard pour le plus vieux des Elric. Edward leva un sourcil, tâchant de ne pas chercher à savoir pourquoi Wrath l'avait volontairement snobé :

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda l'aîné.

Alphonse ne dit rien, touillant tout d'abord sa cuillère dans son bol, d'un air innocent puis son frère s'impatientent il reprit sans un regard :

- On c'est… disputé.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, je te demande la raison.

Alphonse releva la tête, étonné :

- Envy ne t'as pas expliqué ?

- De quoi ? Et puis pourquoi il aurait dût m'expliquer quoi que ce soit ? on se déteste !

Edward se rendait conte que son mensonge ne semblait pas le moins du monde plausible mais son frère eût un petit sourire puis reprit :

- Rien laisse tombé, comment vas ta cheville ?

Edward fût légèrement bougon, voyant qu'il avait décidé de ne pas lui répondre, et se demanda de quoi il parlait lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il avait un petit bandage autour de celle-ci :

- Visiblement oui, je n'ai plût du tout mal.

Al sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque :

- Oh mais c'est pas bien ça, dit une voix qui fit frissonner Edward, tu devrais boire du lait le minimoy…

Les lèvres d'Envy s'étendirent en un sourire toujours si arrogant, mais qui là penchait vers un air moqueur ô combien agaçant. Il posa son plateau en poussant Al sans ménagement :

- Eh !

- T'inquiète pas mini Elric, j'en es pas pour longtemps. Juste pour te dire, reprit-il en s'adressant au plus vieux, que je _veux_ que tu m'attende devant la salle après le cours de maths ce matin, je ne vais pas y aller et tu à intérêt à m'attendre la fourmis.

Le grand brun se releva, avança vers une autre table et tout en frôlant Edward se pencha lui susurra à l'oreille avec un sourire sadique :

- Quoi qu'il m'a sembler que tu n'était pas si minuscule.

Edward piqua un fard tandis que son « ennemi » partait dans la même direction que Wrath précédemment, tout en ricanant.

...

Envy posa son plateau sur la table ou plutôt le laissa tombé en regardant son frangin qui s'occupait à émietter sa biscotte dans son propre plateau, le regard vide, la mâchoire sèrré :

- Salut, dit-il sans un sourire.

Envy en s'asseyant, puis mit ses coudes sur la table alors qu'il prenait une tranche de brioche affirma :

- Tu commences à devenir comme ton frère, c'est effrayant, voir affligeant dit l'aîné avec un sourire en coin.

Wrath leva les yeux vers lui en haussant un sourcil, Envy reprit :

- Tu te mets à boire de l'alcool tu cherche à soûler les gens pour avoir ce que tu veux… et par dessus tout tu cherches à me frapper…

- J'ai toujours ce que je veux, coupa Wrath.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu deviens comme moi.

Le cadet écrasa sa biscotte dans son plateau en la frappant du poing, son frère ne bougeant pas d'un cil, puis il regarda Envy les sourcils froncé et dit énervé :

- Putain ! Pourquoi lui je peux pas l'avoir !

- De qui tu parles ?

- L'avoir en ami ça ne m'intéresse pas… râla-t-il pour lui même, j'en ai marre de jouer le gamin naïf et gentil.

Envy se pencha vers son frère, il avait tout compris :

- Si tu parle du frère de la crevette, tu ne peu qu'être patient, il est immature. Si tu n'a pas cette résignation, il se sentiras forcé.

Wrath regarda son frère et un sourire en coin vint sur ses lèvres, un sourire arrogant et sadique, bien connu d'Envy :

- Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai pas de patience

Le plus vieux lui sourit également, arborant le même air :

- Pendant longtemps j'ai douter, mais maintenant j'ai la certitude que tu es mon frère.

- Ne cherche pas, je ne saurais jamais comme toi.

- Je vois que ton vrai caractère c'est enfin développé… reprit Envy sarcastique.

- J'ai eu un bon prof.

...

Edward bailla à s'en décroché la mâchoire, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir… La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde plia bagages en quatrième vitesse, enfin tout le monde sauf lui… Il sortit de sa salle de cours, enfin. Monsieur Brad était vraiment un mauvais prof de maths, en plus il était endormant. Non mais sérieusement vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des profs qui vous demande de trouvez les questions qui étaient posés a partir des solutions ?! Faut vraiment être tordu… Cet idiot faisait ça à chaque fois, parce qu'il était assez bête pour nous donnez la solution en même temps que les énoncez… Une de ses camarades de classe le héla, une fille aux cheveux bruns et rose :

- Edward on es en quel salle pour le français ?

- En B305, désolé mais… t'es qui ?

- Je m'appelle Rose, je suis nouvelle et je me demandais si tu pourrais rester avec moi pendant l'heure d'étude tout à l'heure ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide… ajouta-t-elle en rosissant.

Edward leva un sourcil, ouah c'était la première fois qu'une fille lui demandait de l'aide… Si sa se trouve c'était grâce à sa récente prise de masculinité et à sa perte de chasteté… Il se gifla intérieurement de penser à ça dans un moment si étrange, il était vraiment con défois, il fallait regarder la vérité en face(où se la cacher ?) pour une fille elle était jolie… Bien qu'il manquait quelque chose :

- Eh bien… Oui je n'ai rien de pr…

Une main se posa dans son col et le tira en arrière, des lèvres lui chuchotant sadiquement :

- Tu disait la fourmis ?

- Quoi, dit Edward entre ses dents, je ne fais qu'accepter de l'aid… Ahh !

Envy l'avait tiré en arrière, le traînant sur le sol de façon plutôt brutale. Il ne s'occupait pas d'Edward qui grognait toute sortes de jurons puis il dit en se tournant, à l'adresse de Rose :

- Fous lui la paix, il viendra pas.

- Mais, qui vas m'aider ?

- Fait fonctionner ton cerveau, manchote.

...

Edward pestait contre Envy qui voulait l'obliger à sécher les cours, d'ailleurs il avait déjà presque une demi heure de retard en français, Mustang allait le tuer. Enfin, le brun tentait plus qu'autre chose, car à présent le blondinet était accroché de toute ses forces à la rambarde de l'escalier. Vu extérieurement, la scène devait être plutôt comique, Envy soupira puis lâcha en s'accroupissant face à Edward :

- J'aurais préféré faire ça dans un autre endroit.

L'Elric écarquilla les yeux, paniqué :

- Eh je ne veux pas…

Le grand brun posa un doigt fin sur ses lèvres le fixant de ses magnifiques améthystes, ce violet si beau, si original si… Rhaa mais il allait arrêter de penser à ça lui ?!

- Monte pas sur tes poneys le nabot, je voulais seulement parler.

Edward fit abstraction du sarcasme visant sa taille puis il répondit ses yeux se plissant de sortes de déceler le mensonge dans les améthystes du beau brun :

- Tu n'avais rien prévu d'autre ? Promis ?

Le brun fit une moue puis reprit :

- Bon et plus si affinités, si tu veux.

- Ahah tu vois ! Tu es incapable d'avoir une conversation convenable avec quelqu'un ! s'exclama Edward, vainqueur.

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas t'en réjouir, reprit le grand, blasé.

La crevette réfléchit, à la réflexion il n'avait pas tort… Envy s'assit à côté de lui, se posant sur une marches des escaliers à la hauteur de Ed :

- Tu sais comme moi qu'il faut qu'on parle, arrête de t'éterniser.

Edward se renfrogna et regarda Envy dans les yeux, ils n'avaient rien à dire, aucun des deux, chacun attendaient que l'autre prenne les devants… Le blond regarda le brun, le plus grand regarda le plus petit. Les yeux dorés de Edward plongés dans ceux d'Envy, leurs couleur dorés se réfléchissant dans les améthystes, seul leurs respirations semblaient briser le silence, puis Envy rompit le contact en baissant la tête et souffla :

- Allez vas-y, j'attend.

Edward le regarda interloqué, de quoi parlait-il ? Qu'attendait-il ?

- Allez, dit moi que je suis un putain d'enfoiré, que je t'ai forcé, que jamais ça ne se reproduira, que je suis une grosse ordure… Bordel, je sais pas fait quelque chose ! Fout moi des droites, des coups de pied, étrangle moi, tout ce que tu veux m…

La parole d'Envy s'évanouis lorsqu'il sentit le corps du blondinet contre lui s'ayant au préable jeter à son cou pour l'étreindre fortement. Celui-ci surpris, lui tapota doucement le dos, en se raclant la gorge, l'odeur que dégageait le petit blond était enivrante… Deux élèves passèrent, les fixants comme des ahuris. Envy leur envoya un regard noir, se promettant que la prochaine fois qu'il les croiserait il en prendrait un pour taper sur l'autre lorsqu'il entendit Edward murmuré, tout proche de son oreille :

- Tu es un bel enfoiré…

Envy eût un sourire, puis celui-ci devint sadique et il colla son poing dans le ventre d'Edward qui tomba au sol :

- Je m'excuse le minimoy, mais les élans de tendresses, c'est très peu pour moi.

Ed, prit de cours se releva énervé et au moment où il fonçait sur le grand brun pour lui rendre l'appareil, celui-ci lui fit un croche pied et le rattrapa par le bras pour qu'il ne s'explose pas sur le sol, avant de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes, échangeant un bref baiser avec lui, Edward s'empourprant. Puis il lui dit avant de s'en aller :

- Je te retrouve ce soir en heure de colles et je t'interdis de revoir l'autre cruche.

...

Edward entra dans la salle, voyant qu'Envy y était présent et ne lui adressait pas un sourire, il crispa sa mâchoire. Ce mec était décidément trop changeant, un coup il était (presque) adorable, un autre coup il était violent et un autre coup il était entre le sarcastique et le mec qui est beau qui en à conscience, même si ces deux personnalités allaient ensemble… Monsieur Havoc était de nouveau plongé dans ces paperasses, la cigarette éteinte entre les lèvres et Envy copiait le règlement intérieur, aussi étrange soit-il. Edward s'assit et sortit une copie double, ouvrant son carnet à la page neuf, puis il prit un stylo et commença à écrire : « les élèves doivent avoir une tenue et une attitude correctes » ouais, tu parles, Envy n'avait jamais une attitude correcte, et au niveau tenue, il trouvait que porter une jupe pour un gars ce n'était pas vraiment « correcte ». Enfin aujourd'hui il avait un pantacourt, sûrement que sa jupe était sale. Il rougis en se souvenant pourquoi sa jupette était sale… Son regard glissa vers Envy, son pantacourt lui allait plutôt bien, il était même plutôt sexy dedans, par contre il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Envy s'entêtait à mettre ce sweet violet et bleu qui n'allait pas du tout avec sa garde robe qui était constituée de noir, et entièrement de noir. La surveillante au cheveux noir et court entra :

- Jean, il faudrait que tu nous aide à aller chercher les relevés d'absences dans les classes.

Havoc fit une moue puis se releva, nous gratifiant d'un regard qui voulait dire « ne bougez pas ». Puis il sortit en fermant la porte. Tout d'abord Edward n'entendit rien, juste le crissement u stylo de Envy sur sa feuille, puis tout à coup plus rien. Edward chercha ce dernier des yeux et il sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd sur le sol. Il regarda Envy avec les yeux exorbités qui poussait le bureau derrière la porte, lorsque son étrange tâche fût achevé, il se tourna vers Edward, son sourire sadique ayant repris place :

- C'est maintenant qu'on vas s'amuser.

Alors qu'Edward se recroquevillait sur sa chaise, la démarche féline d'Envy l'amenait de plus en plus proche de lui, ses mains se posèrent sur la table d'Edward et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ses lèvres avaient emprisonnés les siennes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fini pour le chapitre 6, j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop bateau :s, et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Merci a vous de l'avoir lut :)


	7. Malade imprévu

Voici le chapitre 7, encore une fois je dit un grand merci à tout ceux qui suive ma fics et me laisse des reviews :) ça me fait trèèèsss plaisir :D Enfin voilà, j'espère comme toujours que ce chapitre ne vous auras pas déçu, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais :) Donc voilà, bonne lecture et encore sincérement merci pour toutes vos reviews :)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 7**

Edward se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, et pourquoi il était en train d'embrasser Envy langoureusement, enfin c'était plutôt Envy qui l'embrassait, c'était lui qui avait commencé… Mais la question était pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait assis sur sa chaise obéissant aux lèvres avides d'Envy. Il devait avouer qu'après la soirée qu'il avait passée la veille, il ne pouvait plus jouer l'innocence… Mais là il se rendait conte de ce qu'il faisait pour Envy, de ce qu'il était: un jouet. Il n'était rien d'autre et pourtant depuis le début il l'intimidait, depuis le début il le détestait… Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé déjà? Ah oui, il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, dans cette salle de permanence… Alors que ce crétin d'Havoc était parti, et là ça recommençait… Mais en pire. Tout d'abord ça avait commencé par un baiser… Puis après il y avait eu ce matin où il l'avait réveillé sans ménagement pour lui tirer une plume, et pour finir il y avait eu la nuit dernière où le grand brun avait certainement atteint son but ultime (ce but là faisait même plutôt mal). Non, il ne pouvait pas ce laisser dominé une nouvelle foissans rien dire ! Il voulait d'abord des explications, est-ce que tout ceci aboutirait à quelque chose de concret? Est-ce que ça signifiait quelque chose? Edward voulut s'écarter mais Envy tenta de rattraper ses lèvres et en se penchant (trop) sur la table devant lui il fit basculer la chaise d'Ed en arrière, l'accompagnant dans sa chute. Et voilà, c'était reparti, Envy était au dessus de lui et commençait déjà à lui retirer son t-shirt, en glissant ses mains toujours si glacées sous son torse. Le blond voulant d'abord des réponses tourna sur lui même afin de faire basculer Envy, puis il commença à se relever et partit dans un coin opposé. Envy fit une moue, se leva et dit:

- Si tu ne te montres pas coopératif je vais encore devoir te forcer.

L'Elric ne dit rien, le regardant approcher de sa démarche qui était décidément trop féline. Il rejeta ses cheveux de jais en arrière alors qu'a chacun de ses pas ses lèvres s'étirait de plus en plus largement, pour former se sourire si cruel et si sexy à la fois. Envy dezzipa son sweet et le laissa tombé sur le sol, il enleva son propre t-shirt de façon extrêmement sensuel et le balança dans un coin de la pièce. Edward ne savait pas quoi faire, son ancien ennemi n'était plus loin et il voulait encore le faire. Alors que sa main gelée se posait sur le bras du blondinet et que ses lèvres approchaient de son cou, Edward s'écria:

- ARRETE!

Envy se stoppa et le regarda dans les yeux en plongeant ses améthystes dans ses pupilles, son nez touchant presque celui du Elric :

- T'avais pourtant l'air d'aimer hier soir…

Le blond frissonna alors que la main du grand brun glissait sous son t-shirt et caressait son torse en le griffant doucement et qu'il collait son corps au sien:

- C'est pas la question! Je veux savoir si… sa aboutira sur quelque ch… Ne recommence pas ça!!

Envy eût une tête innocente à l'évocation de son geste (qui consistait à glisser sa main dans le pantalon d'Edward et de le déboutonner):

- Allez dis le que t'as aimer! Avoue tes pêchés, chuchota ce dernier, appuyant de nouveau son corps musclé contre le sien.

- Lâche moi! s'exclama Edward tentant de retirer la main d'Envy de son pantalon.

- Je sais que t'as aimer, mais je veux te l'entendre dire!

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai… aimé ça? Hein? Comment tu peux le dire?

- Oh quelque chose comme «Envy! Envy! Envy! Oh Envy je viens!»

Edward piqua un fard, la honte le submergeant à une vitesse dingue, comment avait-il pût hurler le nom de cet enfoiré? Puis il dit devant les ricanements de celui qui avait provoqué sa brusque montée de gêne:

- J'ai même pas dit ça!

Envy haussa les sourcils, puis enleva le t-shirt de Edward qui ne faisait même plus attention aux gestes de son ennemi, Edward secoua la tête pour replacer ses cheveux et observa le brun avec défi alors que l'autre prenait la parole, perdant son sourire :

- Tu te fous de moi?! T'a adoré crier mon nom, je t'ai entendu.

- Et alors? C'était sur… sur l'influence du moment! C'est tout!

- Mais oui, c'est pour sa que ta salit la dernière jupe qu'il me restait!

- Et alors? Toi ta bien salit mon boxer!

Envy retira vivement sa main, semblant vexé. Il fit une moue et tourna les talons, commençant à repousser le bureau à sa place. Edward prenant conscience la situation extrêmement rare courut et se jeta sur le meuble, bien décidé à avoir la conversation qu'il voulait:

- Tu as conscience que ce n'est pas le poids d'un minimoy en plus qui vas m'empêcher de pousser? dit Envy blasé.

- Je sais bien mais il faut qu'on parle.

- Non, je remets ça à sa place et je me tire, rétorqua le grand brun toujours vexé.

- Mais écoute moi au moins! S'exclama Edward affligé par son impulsivité, je voudrais te…

- Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas d'écouter quelqu'un qui n'a pas prit plaisir à ce que je lui es fait et qui c'est fait chier pendant l'acte.

- J'ai jamais dit ça! reprit Ed.

Les yeux du grand brun semblèrent briller alors qu'il ôtait son bandeau, laissant retomber ses cheveux sur le côté de son visage de façon sensuel. Il était vraiment sexy comme ça… pensa le petit blond, trop sexy… Et se torse de porcelaine sans aucun défaut… Il secoua la tête alors qu'Envy le faisait revenir à la réalité:

- Donc tu as aimé?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus! s'indigna Ed.

- Tu me fait chier la crevette, soupira Envy en repoussant le bureau (qui malgré ses dires était devenu plus lourd).

- Non attends! D'accord c'était sympa mais…

- Sympa? Donc tu as aimé? coupa Envy.

- Non!

- Tu viens de dire que tu avais aimé!

- J'ai dit que… Oh tu m'énerves!

- Oui toi aussi tu me les casses! repris Envy en se renfrognant, ça sert a rien de te parler si tu n'es même pas capable de reconnaître que t'a aimé…

Edward sentit le brun reprendre appui sur le bureau puis il soupira, ne voyant qu'une solution pour qu'il stoppe ce qu'il avait entrepris, il ne souhaitait pas en arriver là mais bon… Edward attrapa le col d'Envy et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, il sentit le brun avoir un léger sursaut, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ce décide à lâcher le bureau à poser sa main dans ses cheveux, son autre main recommençant son parcours sur le torse d'Edward:

- Mais arrête ça! s'exclama celui-ci.

- Quoi?! C'est toi qui m'allumes et après je devrais rester sage, tu te fous pas de moi?!

Le blond se tût, cherchant comment il devrait aborder le sujet, lorsqu'il se sentit pousser violement et se retrouva allonger sur le bureau, sans savoir comment le grand brun s'était débrouillé pour lui grimper dessus si rapidement. Edward ferma les yeux en voyant le visage de celui qui s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, laissant ses lèvres jouer avec ce dernier lorsque le contact ce fût. Edward ne se sentait plu la force de résister, c'était comme s'il ce vidait de son énergie… La nuit blanche ne devait pas lui réussir… Alors qu'Envy lâchait ses lèvres il sentit qu'il ne pouvait pût ouvrir ses paupières tombant dans les bras de morphée.

Envy passa un doigt dans les cheveux de Ed et lui retira son élastique, il lui mordit le cou, puis passa ses mains sur son torse en l'embrassant. C'était plus fort que lui, il en avait besoin, il voulait recommencer, il voulait Edward, comme la dernière fois, il voulait l'avoir à lui encore une fois, Envy redressa Edward afin de passer ses bras sous son dos. Le brun déposa encore ses lèvres sur son torse, l'embrassant, l'enlaçant… Pourquoi il ne gémissait pas cet abruti?! Pire qu'un mort… Pas content le brun se releva constatant qu'Ed avait toujours les yeux fermer. Le grand brun se redressa, à califourchon sur lui puis il abattit son poing dans le ventre du blondinet, mais pour toute réponse il eût seulement un long ronflement. Une rage s'empara d'Envy, putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con celui là! Il était si chiant que ça?

- Putain il aurait pût attendre que je finisse ce con!

Le grand brun se releva, observant le blondinet, il descendit du bureau d'Havoc et alla ramasser son t-shirt et celui de Ed. Puis il eût un sourire sadique alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit et enfila le t-shirt d'Edward (un vieux truc sans forme tout noir qui arrivait au dessus des hanches et grattait les bras) et tâcha (sans grand mal) d'enfiler son propre t-shirt à Edward. Il sourit, satisfait de son travail, il était plutôt sexy avec ce t-shirt, il referma la braguette de son pantalon, attrapa le corps de la crevette sur son épaule et le déposa à sa table, sur sa chaise, alors qu'Havoc était revenu et tambourinait à la porte. Le brun ramassa son bandeau et l'élastique de Ed qu'il mit autour de son poignet, puis il remit le bureau à sa place et laissa entrer le surveillant qui s'étala au sol de façon disgracieuse:

- Je ne voulais pas réveiller Edo, dit Envy un grand sourire sarcastique pendu aux lèvres, je repasserait après manger, s'il n'es pas réveillé.

Puis il se releva et s'en alla devant le surveillant hébété.

...

Envy planta sa fourchette dans sa tranche de viande qui était étonnement pleine de nerfs, le nabot c'était sûrement réveiller ce matin, sans voir aucune trace de sa présence. Normal, il n'était pas rentré, il était parti juste après l'avoir déposé dans son lit et avait passé sa soirée au bar du coin. En plus il avait encore séché les cours et il imaginait très bien qu'un stupide pion avait été déposé une feuille à ses professeurs en disant qu'il était convoqué et tout le reste. Il observa son morceau de viande, beaucoup trop cuit à son goût, il avait une sérieuse envie de dégobiller, mais il hésitait entre deux raisons, la première était qu'il avait sûrement dût attraper froid à rester sous la pluie il y a environs une semaine, la deuxième c'était qu'il avait a coup sûr trop bût, sérieusement, le mélange de vodka whisky et rhum ne faisait pas de bien. Un plateau se posa devant ses yeux et il reconnu une silhouette fine aux formes, très généreuses, affublé d'une éternelle robe noire à (trop) grand décolleté. D'habitude, il se serais moqué d'elle, il lui aurait sortit quelque chose du genre: «pas encore enrhumé?» où bien «pense à recoudre ta robe elle à commencer à se déchirersur le haut » Mais là non, là il cherchait plus à ne pas ouvrir la bouche, la migraine l'ayant assailli comme si c'était déjà pas assez insupportable d'avoir envie de gerber et il tâchait de ne pas rendre le peu de nourriture qu'il avait pût avalé (c'est-à-dire une compote plus deux gâteaux sec). Lust posa son menton entre ses mains couvertes de gant noire et dit de sa voix limpide:

- Tu m'as l'air drôlement pâle, tu es malade?

Envy hocha la tête en signe de non, puis la brune reprit:

- J'ai vu le Elric ce matin, il avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un.

- Ouah, le nabot est assez grand pour cherché des gens des yeux sans difficultés? Ne pût s'empêcher de rétorquer Envy en songeant au souvenir amer du dernier sommeil du blond.

- Apparemment oui, ça ne vas pas? demanda-t-elle de nouveau à Envy ce dernier ayant subitement déglutit disgracieusement.

Il secoua la tête, et vit un gros type gras s'asseoir à côté de Lust, celle-ci le regarda en levant un sourcil et s'exclama:

- Glutony, tu pourrais apprendre à manger proprement!

Glutony rit et dit de sa voix particulièrement agaçante:

- J'ai manger un gâteau à la boulangerie d'en bas, plein de beurre et de chocolat, avec de la chantilly et…

Envy ne pût rien entendre d'autre, un goût abject se répandant dans sa gorge, il se leva précipitamment, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans son sac, poussant tout le monde pour aller aux toilettes, il poussa une porte d'un coup de pied, la main devant la bouche et tomba à genoux, ce qu'il redoutait lui était arrivé. Il serra les poings au sol, ayant peur de vomir de nouveau, il entendit les talons précipités de Lust qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle posa sa main dans son dos, alors qu'Envy tapait violement du poing sur le sol, grognant. Lust se pencha vers lui et dit:

- Finis de jouer Envy, ce soir tu rentres à l'orphelinat, pendant une semaine minimum, je t'emmènes au médecin cet après-midi. Au moins tu as mis un t-shirt normal aujourd'hui…

Le grand brun jeta un coup d'œil sur ses vêtements, il avait toujours le même pantacourt qu'hier et avait gardé le t-shirt de Edward, normal il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Il retapa du poing et se pencha une nouvelle fois alors que Lust lui tenait les cheveux…

...

Edward poussa un juron alors que le cours venait de finir, bon sang, quand est-ce qu'Envy daignerais ce montrer? Il n'avait pas fini sa conversation hier soir! Il posa sa main sur son front, affligé, quel imbécile, pourquoi il s'était endormi?! Il était un crétin fini, il était pire que minable. Il n'avait même pas été capable de rester éveillé… Sérieusementil était vraiment con ! Il donna un coup de pied dans un mur, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, croyant l'impossible arrivé il se tourna, enjoué. Ah…:

- Salut Rose.

- Tu vas bien? demanda-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

- Oui, répondis Ed lui rendant le même sourire.

- Alors, tu conte m'aider à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui? Je te signale qu'on est ensemble pour les maths, je ne conte pas le faire seul.

Edward sourit, c'est vrai, il avait complètement zappé:

- Bien sûr, je n'es rien de prévu cette après midi.

Elle fronça les sourcils:

- Même avec ton ami?

- Mon ami?

- Le gars qui ressemble à un palmier et qui est tout pâle.

Le petit blond fût agacé par cette description dévalorisante, puis il reprit, avec un sourire quelque peu forcé, en ouvrant son sweet:

- On n'est pas amis!

Rose se racla la gorge:

- Comment ça se fait que tu es le même t-shirt que lui dans ce cas?

Edward se regarda, certes, il avait sentit du froid sur son ventre toute la matinée… Eh?! Pourquoi il avait le t-shirt d'Envy? C'était quoi ce bordel?! Il pesta contre lui-même de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de s'habiller ce matin, ayant déjà des vêtements sur le dos, saleté de brun sexy. Remarque c'était plutôt confortable… Mais l'air glacé qui vous martèle le ventre, non merci! Rose lui sourit et l'Elric reprit en rougissant:

- Oh, ça c'est… pour un pari!

Elle acquiesça devant son mensonge éhonté

- On se retrouve à quelle heure et où ?

- Juste après les cours devant la bibliothèque.

Elle rougit et commença à partir avant de se tourner de nouveau:

- Je pensais… C'est la foire en ce moment à Central… Je n'y suis pas encore allé…ça te dirait d'y faire un tour si on termine les maths assez tôt?

Les yeux du blondinet s'écarquillèrent, un rendez vous? C'était une sorte de rendez-vous non? «Je t'interdis de revoir l'autre cruche» cette phrase le fit frissonner, puis il sourit, devenant sadique, après tout, le brun se permettait de le snober et de l'abandonner comme ça, alors pourquoi il ne pourrait pas accompagner Rose?

- Sans problème.

...

- Envy tiens un peu en place, cesse de remuer dans tout les sens! s'exclama Lust au comble de l'exaspération alors qu'ils attendaient dans la file qui se tassait devant le guichet.

- J'ai besoin de me changer, j'ai envie de pisser et j'ai la dalle alors tu me fous la paix! rétorqua le brun sans un sourire lançant des regards assassins à tout ceux qui osaient poser les yeux sur lui.

Lust soupira puis tendis le cou pour voir s'il restait encore beaucoup de gens, Envy reprit:

- Et puis en plus je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prévenir le nabot que je partais…

La grande brune posa sa main sur son front, affligée très certainement, puis elle reprit comme si de rien était:

- Je n'ai pas cours demain, donc je rentre avec toi, Wrath nous rejoindra demain midi. Et puis mon père est très content de savoir que vous allez rentrer ce week-end, il veillera à ce que tu prennes bien tes médicaments.

- Qu'est-ce que je m'en bats de ton vieux… grogna le brun mauvais, il craint et en plus rentrer dans son putain d'orphelinat ça me fait gravement chier.

L'air siffla a côté de l'oreille d'Envy et il reçut un coup derrière la tête, une claque qui lui était devenu plutôt familière, c'était le sort que son amie aux formes avantageuse lui réservait dés qu'il faisait, où disait quelque chose d'idiot (comme insulter le vieux tortionnaire insupportable qu'elle avait pour père).

- Je te signale que si tu avais été un tant soit peu aimable dans les familles d'accueil auquel il t'avait confié, tu n'aurais pas à le voir, alors tu fais abstraction de tes sarcasmes.

Il grogna en signe d'acquiescement et lança un regard tueur au maudit guichet qui avait mis beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût pour les laisser passé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, bon je serais un pezu moins longue à poster le chapitre suivant :) Bisous avous tous, et encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews :D


	8. La foire de Central

Voici le chapitre 8, j'ai mis un peu moins de temps à posté que la dernière fois :)

Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, la fin de cette fic approche à petit pas... Enfin en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, personnellement, j'ai eût du mal à écrire les scènes loin d'Envy :'(. Oui, parce que ce chapitre est pas mal centré sur Edo :D Mais bon j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

Bonne lecture ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 8**

Envy posa son doigt contre le carreaux embué commençant à faire un dessin, puis le gomma en passant sa main dessus et regarda le paysage de Central s'enfuir, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer dans ce putain d'orphelinat et puis il aurait voulu prévenir le nabot qu'il s'en allait… Il se sentait coupable, d'une part il ne l'avait pas prévenu, et n'avait même pas fait un mot où quoi que se soit… Il espérait que Wrath pourrait le prévenir. Il secoua la tête, non mais sérieusement, on ne pouvait pas conter sur ce débile... Ah ! En plus il avait faim, mais il avait trop peur de vomir de nouveau et pour combler le tout, son t-shirt le grattait tout comme son pantacourt. D'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'il avait eu l'idée d'acheter quelque chose comme ça ? C'était moche et sa grattait ! Et le t-shirt de la crevette était inconfortable, surtout au niveau des manches. Il colla son front à la fenêtre en observant le paysage défiler. Il avait oublié qu'il y avait la foire de Central city en ce moment, il voyait les attractions briller aux loin, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était ouverte, peut-être qu'en rentrant il pourrait y aller… Mais tout seul ça n'avait rien de drôle… Bah, il forcerait le minimoy à l'y accompagner, il lui devait bien ça… Envy sentit son cœur se serrer, partir pendant une semaine… C'était long une semaine, bien trop long. Rhaa, il était con, pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à mettre un mot pour lui dire qu'il reviendrait dans une semaine ?! C'était décidé, il était un gros boulet… Il entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir, et tourna la tête, pouvant apercevoir quelqu'un entrer, il reconnu son camarade de chambre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Envy d'un ton bourru.

- Bah, je rentre chez moi, je termine à midi et demi le vendredi.

Les améthystes du brun s'écarquillèrent tel deux balles de golf :

- Tu rentres chez toi tout les week-end ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

Envy serra les poings, alors il n'y aurait personne pour surveiller l'Elric ? Mais… et s'il revoyait la cruche ? Elle allait le draguer… Et si jamais ils s'embrassaient ? Si ils couchaient ensembles ? Et même, si ce n'était pas elle, se serait sûrement quelqu'un d'autre. La rage monta aux joues du brun, et il se leva précipitamment, alors que Lust, à ses côtés, posait sa main sur son bras les sourcils fronçés :

- Qu'est-ce que tu contes faire ?

- Je vais demander au contrôleur de me laisser redescendre… Je dois retourner là-bas.

La main de Lust s'abattit sur sa joue, dans un claquement sec, oups, il venait de s'attirer ses foudres, le brun au bandeau se ratatina sur place, alors que la grande brune ouvrait la bouche, tel un juge :

- Il n'est pas question que tu repartes, tu rentres à l'orphelinat de gré où de force ! Tu as entendus ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Tu n'es pas si stupide ?! Une semaine de repos _minimum_ alors tu vas te rasseoir sur ton siège, ou je t'en remets une ?!

Il abdiqua, baissant la tête et se laissant mollement tomber sur son siège, évidement pas de bon coeur.

....

Edward regarda sa montre, puis sa feuille, et fût heureux de constater qu'ils avaient bien avancé. Ils avaient même finis leur travail. Rose lui sourit, tout en rajustant son haut, puis elle rangea ses affaires, replaçant sa chaise sans un bruit. Le blond s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'accompagnerait à la foire. Il lui sourit gentiment, se demandant comment Envy réagirait s'il savait qu'il l'avait revu... Bah de toute façon il n'avait qu'a être là. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers le métro, et alors qu'il s'asseyait, le blondinet crût voir Wrath entrer. Mais en le détaillant bien, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, non, Wrath n'aurait jamais porté un t-shirt comme celui d'Envy (qui a présent était porté par Ed) accompagné d'un short noir et les jambes à l'air. Rose prit place à ses côtés, et le regarda en souriant :

- Tu vas souvent à la foire ?

- Au moins une fois par an en général, mais je n'y suis pas encore allé cette année.

- C'est la première fois cette année ? Et en plus tu la passes avec moi, c'est cool, répondit-elle ses yeux montrant qu'elle était très heureuse.

Le blond sourit puis ce sourire ce perdit lorsqu'il songea qu'Envy allait encore plus lui en vouloir… Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, là ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils sortaient ensembles, c'était bien loin d'être de l'infidélité ! Mais quand même…

....

Rose avait passé son bras autour du sien, le crochant, la foire était bondée de monde… Toutes ces personnes mangeant des sucreries, riant aux éclats devant la tête que telle ou telle personne avait fait dans tel ou tel manège. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant une attraction, celle-ci semblait faire énormément de sensations, c'était des wagons où deux personnes devaient tenir, les rails était incroyablement hautes, c'était une sorte de grand huit, mais ça avait l'air affreusement effrayant, et affreusement haut. De là on entendait les personnes hurler, Rose le reprit par le bras pour qu'il s'avance vers le guichet qui distribuait leur ticket. La jeune fille déposa de l'argent sur la comptoir et dit :

- Deux place s'il vous plaît.

Hein quoi ? Lui il allait monté là dedans ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Il se tourna vers la jeune fille aux mèches roses, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse... Il soupira, se disant qu'il ne devait pas passé pour une mauviette, et la suivit près de la ligne où les wagonnets arrivaient. Rose s'assit puis Edward fit de même :

- J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop peur.

Ed rigola puis dit, légèrement nerveux :

- De toute façon t'es avec moi, faut pas avoir peur.

Elle lui sourit et la barre de protection qui était devant eux se referma, démontrant qu'il avait atteint le point de non retour. Un crissement indiqua que c'était partit, et le wagon vibra légèrement alors qu'ils commençaient leur ascendance. Edward se retrouva quasiment à la perpendiculaire, la montée semblait raide. Il voyait le sommet du « King » pointé son nez et se rapprocher de plus en plus, c'est ainsi qu'il pût constater qu'il était extrêmement haut au dessus du sol, car le panneau de l'attraction donc « le KING » était affiché au sommet de celle-ci. Rose se crispa lorsqu'ils se stoppèrent, retrouvant une position horizontale. Le blond pût constater avec effroi la longue descente et prévoyait déjà l'horreur qu'allait produire toutes ces bosses sur son estomac. La descente prévoyait d'être périlleuse. Alors qu'un cliquetis se fit entendre leurs annonçant leur mort prochaine, Ed sentit des bras enlacer sa taille et une tête se poser contre lui. Rose semblait avoir très peur, il passa son bras autour de son cou et un autre autour de sa taille, alors que celle-ci criait, sentant le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, les cris des autres participant se faisait entendre, et Edward s'empêchait de fermer les yeux et d'hurler qu'il voulait redescendre. Il lui semblait qu'il sentait ses organes se lever dans son torse, et il avait le sentiment que son cœur s'était arrêté et que son estomac faisait des tours. Enfin un coup violent le fit avancer la tête, l'arrêt plutôt brutal du manège lui ayant créer un choc. Il se rendit conte qu'il serrait complètement Rose dans ses bras, et gêné il la lâcha. Il se racla la gorge tandis que la barre se soulevait, et, bien que ravi d'être encore en vie, il tituba légèrement en sortant, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de manège, ses jambes tremblantes. Rose riait aux éclats devant Ed qui avait le tournis, et elle lui évita une chute en passant son bras sous ses épaules. Lorsque Edward fût remit de son choc, il laissa Rose passer de nouveau son bras autour du sien, et ils avancèrent dans la foire, où un nombre incroyable de gens se bousculaient :

- Est-ce ça va mieux ? demanda Rose un peu inquiète.

Edward s'esclaffa :

- Oui, mais si tu avais voulu me tuer tu aurais dût me prévenir plus tôt.

Elle rit, et reprit :

- Je suis désolée, tu es sur que ça ne vas pas déranger ton p… ami, que tu sois venu à la foire avec moi ?

- Si tu parles d'Envy, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était même pas mon ami, alors pourquoi tu te tracasses ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis dit, assez bas :

- Bah… Il y a une rumeur sur toi… Et sur lui… On dit que vous… Enfin tu vois quoi…

- Bah justement... non.

- Il y a en qui disent tu es gay et ils disent que …que vous avez fait des trucs… pas net ensemble,

Edward se figea, piquant un fard, qui avait dit ça ?! Qui étaient les crétins qui avaient osés dirent ça ? Si sa se trouve c'était Envy lui-même qui avait lancé ça, il en aurait été bien capable… Il était près à tout pour le foutre dans la merde jusqu'au bout… Où alors c'était Wrath, car d'après ce qu'il avait compris, cet abruti profond l'avait vu embrassé le grand brun… Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Rose il fit un bond en arrière, trouvant la belle jeune fille a seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

- Je me demande quels sont les crétins qui ont raconté ça ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et puis je déteste Envy, c'est bien connu… Et l'idée de sortir avec un mec me répugne (_gros mytho_ XD)

Elle rit, lui attrapa le poignet et se dirigea vers un stand de tire à la carabine. Alors qu'elle sortait l'argent pour y jouer quelque chose vint frapper la cervelle du blond, il avait bientôt dix huit ans, et n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, car à chaque fois qu'on lui tendait des perches, il était trop bête pour les saisir, mais là Rose ne cessait de lui en tendre… Il déposa de l'argent sur le comptoir et dit en souriant :

- Laisse moi faire.

Il mit le plomb dans la carabine et se mit en joug. Un ballon, puis il rechargea, et de deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis cinq, deux d'un coup ! et de sept, total : six plombs, sept ballons de crever. Rose choisi une peluche (un truc trop moche, une espèce de vache rouge à tâche rose) et Edward la lui tendit. Elle lui sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue pour le remercier. Le blond sourit, mais étonnement ce geste, qui aurait dût lui faire ressentir beaucoup de bonheur ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il trouvait Rose très séduisante, très gentille et tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il ne voulait pas quelqu'un de si enjoué, il ne voulait pas de quelqu'un de tout mignon, il voulait quelqu'un qui paraissait inaccessible, quelqu'un qui était près à vous frappez si la façon dont vous le regardiez ne lui plaisait pas…

- Eh Edward ! s'exclama quelqu'un dont la voix lui était très familière.

Le concerné regarda son frère se diriger vers lui, laissant deux de ses amis derrière lui :

- Tu es venu tout seul ?

- Non, je suis venu avec une… amie.

Rose venait d'arriver derrière lui, tenant une pomme d'amour dans chaque main :

- Je t'ai prit une pomme d'amour, j'espère que tu aimes bien le caramel. Elle sourit à Al, c'est ton frère ?

Edward acquiesça en prenant la pomme d'amour que Rose lui tendait, et fût intrigué de voir quelqu'un de sombre derrière les deux personnes qui attendait Al. L'aîné observa plus attentivement cette tiers personne, et reconnu avec surprise Wrath. Il était décoiffés, portait un t-shirt comme les habituels d'Envy, un "demi t-shirt". Mais il portait un short tout noir lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux. Il avait abandonné ces grosses basquettes noires pour des chaussures comme celles d'Envy qui se résumait à des sortes de petite rangers délacés qui lui arrivait à la cheville. Il portait aussi des mitaines noires. Bon, c'était décidé, Wrath était bel et bien le frère d'Envy. Le petit brun était absolument méconnaissable, et dans ses expressions, Ed crut reconnaître celui qui lui avait ôté sa virginité :

- … enfin, on se retrouve à l'internat ! s'exclama Alphonse ayant finis son long discours (dont il n'avait pas saisi un mot).

Le blond hocha la tête et se tourna vers Rose lui saisissant de nouveau le bras, laissant glisser sa main non loin de la sienne. Edward lui sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende conte qu'il était fixé, il tourna la tête et tomba sur le regard mi accusateur, mi assassin de Wrath. L'Elric sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, puis il suivit Rose qui se mêlait un chemin dans la foule, sa main ayant prit la sienne…

....

Ils étaient arrivés juste a côté de l'internat, Edward s'apprêtant à subir la colère d'Envy. Rose s'arrêta, regardant le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir :

- C'est beau.

Edward acquiesça puis la jeune fille l'observa, les yeux brillants, serrant sa peluche dans sa main :

- J'ai passé une soirée… superbe, en tout points, ça m'a fait très plaisir d'être avec toi… Enfin voilà… Bonne nuit...

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons Edward la retint par le bras, la rapprochant un peu de lui, puis il reprit un air un peu gêné, mettant sa main derrière sa tête :

- Moi aussi je me beaucoup amusé, j'ai passé un très bon moment.

Rose le regarda en souriant et chuchota :

- Il ne manque qu'une chose pour que ce moment soit parfait.

Edward savait que ça allait arriver, mais pas si tôt… C'était cependant trop tard, elle avait déjà lâché tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, alors que Rose l'embrassait tendrement, il posa sa main dans ses cheveux mais se rendit conte qu'ils ne possédaient pas de bandeaux, même son odeur, celle-ci était fruitée, pas acide et débordante de sensualité… Rien. Rose se décala, rougit, ramassa ses affaires et repris :

- On... on se voit Lundi !

Ed cligna des yeux, non, franchement, ça ne lui faisait vraiment rien, il se sentait juste… Coupable.

....

Envy poussa sa porte du pied, et alluma la lumière avec le coude. Il balança ses sacs et regarda la pièce, morne de chez morne. Les murs étaient beiges, le sol gris. Un lit simple dans un coin, avec une table de chevet, sur une étagère quelques livres, et une petite télévision sur une armoire en métal. Il retira le t-shirt de Edward et le lança sur son lit, puis il s'y laissa tomber. Il observa le plafond, tâchant de se détendre sur ce vieux lit à ressort, en plus il avait froid, et mal au crâne, enfin il avait froid mais en même temps il avait trop chaud. Il posa sa main sur ses tempes, ça devait être ça la fièvre… sa main glissa sur son lit et attrapa le t-shirt d'Edward, instinctivement il le porta à côté de son nez, il sentait l'odeur de la crevette, elle n'avait pas vraiment de parfum descriptible, c'était juste quelque chose d'extrêmement sensuel… Il se tourna sur le ventre enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, serrant de la main le t-shirt tout noir du petit blond. Rhaa, il n'aurait jamais dût partir, si sa se trouve là il était avec une fille ? Où bien quelqu'un d'autre… Et si leur camarade de chambre lui tournait autour ? Non, sérieusement, sa virait à la paranoïa là, en plus Rupert (si tel était son nom) rentrait chez lui le week-end… Lust avait raison, il fallait qu'il se repose… Mais quand même… Sa porte s'ouvrit et se referma doucement :

- Envy, il faut que tu prennes tes médicaments, on va bientôt manger, le docteur à dit que tu ne devais surtout pas sauter de repas, dit son amie tout bas.

- M'en fous de ces fuckin' médoc, tout ce que je veux c'est un billet de retour pour Central.

La grande brune soupira, puis s'assit sur le lit d'Envy avant de dire :

- Bois ça, ne fais pas l'abruti.

Envy serra de nouveau le t-shirt contre lui et envoya de son amabilitée naturelle :

- Je t'es dit que j'en voulais pas de ce putain de médoc, balance le dans les chiottes et dit au vieux que je l'ai prit.

Nouveau soupire d'exaspération, puis Lust reprit la parole :

- Envy, tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire ça, et pourquoi tu sers ce t-shirt sale contre toi ? Il doit être infesté de microbes, donne le moi je vais le lavé.

Le concerné se redressa (trop rapidement ce qui lui donna le tournis) et s'exclama paniqué :

- Non !

Lust haussa un sourcil, et déposa le verre avec son médicament sur sa table de chevet :

- Si tu le bois, je le laverais au plus vite.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit lavé ! s'indigna Envy, tel un enfant capricieux qui hurle lorsque sa mère veut laver sa peluche puante.

Elle ferma les yeux affligée puis reprit :

- Je le laverais quelque soit ton avis, mais si tu prends ton médicament correctement, je pourrais le faire rapidement.

Envy observa le t-shirt, puis dit en regardant ailleurs :

- Alors je te le donnerais demain matin et il aura intérêt à être lavé pour le soir même.

Lust lui sourit et répondit :

- Sans problèmes, avale vite ça qu'on descende manger.

Le grand brun acquiesça puis fit un signe de tête à son amie comme quoi il la rejoindrait. Il prit le verre dans sa main, observant cette substance pâteuse dans le verre. Il entendit la porte se refermer doucement, alors qu'il se bouchait le nez et avalait le liquide à aspect plâtreux d'une traite. Envy tira la langue, c'était vraiment abjecte… Rhaa et puis il n'avait franchement pas envie de descendre manger avec les mioches de l'orphelinat et avec le vieux. S'il restait dans ce truc, c'était uniquement qu'il n'avait pas encore de boulot… Et il fallait bien quelqu'un pour lui payer le lycée… Il se releva, attrapant son sweet, trop feignant pour enfiler un t-shirt, le referma et sortit de sa chambre.

....

Edward ouvrit la porte de l'internat, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il le sentait mal, très mal… Ce préparant au choc psychologique il ferma les yeux avant d'en ouvrir un, puis le deuxième, la surprise l'ayant trouver: Envy n'était pas là. Son lit n'était pas défait, sauf que tout ce qui lui appartenait semblait avoir disparu, seul une photo traînait sur sa table de chevet. L'Elric s'approcha du lit de son colocataire aux cheveux de jais et trouva seulement un élastique noir posé dessus. Le sien. Edward le prit et le mit autour de son poignet, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi Envy était partit ? Peut-être qu'il avait été renvoyé… Il n'arrêtait pas de sécher les cours… Fallait voir aujourd'hui il n'avait pas été là de la journée… Et puis il était tout le temps insolent et impulsif, donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit viré… Edward s'attarda sur la photo qui traînait sur la table d'Envy, il la prit et la regarda attentivement, elle était couverte de poussière. Dessus il y avait une fille aux cheveux noir, elle ressemblait à une amie d'Envy, a côté il y avait un garçon qu'Edward reconnu comme étant Wrath, il semblait pleurer, quelques mèches de cheveux tombant devant son visages et à côté Envy, encore tout jeune, il devait avoir 8 ans tout au plus et regardait sur le côté, les bras croisés sans un sourire. Derrière un homme assez grand au sourire bienveillant, il devait être le directeur, la main sur l'épaule de la fille aux cheveux noirs, autour divers enfants aux âge bien distinct. Edward jeta un coup d'œil au fond « orphelinat Bradley ». Le blondinet se laissa tombé sur le lit d'Envy, observant bien son visage sur la photo, il avait l'air… triste, certes, mais énervé. Le blond ne savait pas que ses parents étaient morts… C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne pleurait jamais, et semblait constamment dénué de sentiments… Edward frissonna, il avait froid. Il retira le t-shirt qu'il portait, et le déposa sur le lit de son propriétaire, avant de se diriger vers le sien et d'enfiler son pyjama, les jours qui suivait allait être différents… Il le pressentait…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà ^^ Le chapitre 9 est en cours d'écriture, je pense le poster soit samedi, soit dimanche :)

Avis aux lecteurx fantômes : une review ça prend deux, minutes, et sa fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur d'avoir un avais sur sa fanfic :) merci

Et encore une fois merci à tout ceux qui suivent ma fic :D


	9. Retour en force

Et voici le chapitre 9, vous avez vus je suis règlo :).

En tout cas, toutes vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir :) Je suis contente de voir que ma fic vous plaisent, parce que je prend toujours un grand plaisir à l'écrire, même si elle approche de la fin... Enfin bon, encore merci :)

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 9**

Envy observa son plafond en mâchouillant son chewing-gum. Il ne savait pas exactement quel jour il était, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ça faisait longtemps qu'il était là et qu'il s'ennuyait grave. Il en avait marre, chaque jours il s'inquiétait de savoir comment se comportait le blondinet. Savoir qu'il était au lycée avec des dizaines de filles et de gars l'insupportait. Si l'un d'eux l'éloignait ? Si l'un d'eux avait une relation avec Ed ? Rien que cette idée le mettait en rogne. Et si jamais l'autre cruche aux mèches roses venait à sortir avec l'Elric ? Rhaa, et en plus ce crétin n'aurait pas eu idée de l'appeler ! Quel abruti celui-là ! Envy se redressa, c'en était trop, il allait beaucoup mieux, il devait avoir le droit de rentrer. Bien décidé à aller s'acheter un billet de retour il se retrouva couper dans son élan lorsqu'il vit Lust, habillée ce jour là d'un simple débardeur et d'un pantalon. Le grand brun sourit, si elle était revenu, c'est que le week-end était arrivé ! Enfin ! Il se dirigea vers elle et la grande brune prit la parole :

- Tu à l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui.

- Emmènes moi à la gare maintenant, ordonna le grand brun.

Lust s'esclaffa :

- Non, pas à six heures du soir et encore moins un vendredi, tu rentras avec nous lundi.

Le grand brun fit la moue, avant de reprendre :

- J'en ai jusque là de moisir dans ce vielle orphelinat de merde remplit de mioche immature qui gueules pour un rien !

Elle roula des yeux, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches :

- C'est étrange, on croirait que tu es amoureux.

Envy cligna des yeux :

- Moi ? Amoureux ? Tu te fous de moi ? j'ai vraiment une gueule à être amoureux ? Arrête ton délire…

Lust leva un sourcil, puis reprit, semblant légèrement vexée que son ami ne l'écoute pas :

- Je suis très sérieuse, tu agis comme quelqu'un sui aurait peur que sa petite amie se fasse draguée par d'autre.

Nouveau clignement de paupières, non sérieux ! Amoureux ? Lui ? Et puis quoi encore ! Si lui était amoureux du nabot, celui-ci devait dépasser les un mètre soixante. Or, on parles du Elric, et c'est bien connu que le minimoy fait moins d'un mètre trente. Faut pas abuser… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à insinué des choses fausses comme ça ?

- Fous moi la paix avec ça, tout ce que je veux c'est un putain de billet pour Central et maintenant !

Elle rigola, puis reprit avec un grand sourire :

- Wrath est rentré ce soir si ça t'intéresse, il à décider de ne pas aller en cours demain matin.

- Et tu ne lui as pas crier dessus ? questionna Envy en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire arrogant.

- Non car il à un frère qui n'arrêtes pas de sécher.

- Rhoo tu m'énerves !

Envy tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frangin. Lui taper dessus un bon coup lui ferait du bien. Il ouvrit la porte, son frère était assis à son bureau, sa chaise pivotante ne laissant apercevoir que des cheveux bruns. Envy constata que deux chaussures semblables aux siennes traînait sur le sol, tiens depuis quand ce crétin avait abandonné ses grosses basquettes pour des bottines arrivant à la cheville ? Wrath se tourna, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. Envy fût surpris, Wrath avait changé, beaucoup changé, à la place de ses éternelles jeans larges, il portait désormais un short noir lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux. Il avait également le même t-shirt que son frère, ainsi que deux mitaines sur chaque main. L'aîné s'assit sur le lit de son frère avec un léger sourire, fier du changement vestimentaire de son petit frère :

- Nouveaux vêtements ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mais je suppose que sa se voit, désolé de ne pas être passé te voir la semaine dernière, mais tu étais cloué au lit… Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger…

Envy haussa les épaules, comme s'il s'en fichait, une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il avait trop peur que son frère n'en tire des conclusions… Cependant il en mourrait d'envie, abandonnant sa dignité :

- Est-ce que le nabot m'as… Euh… Tu as vu des personnes lui tourner autour ?

- Oui, et rassure toi ton _chéri_ est au courant que tu es malade.

- Mon quoi ? s'étrangla Envy, je vais te… Attends ! Qui est-ce qui lui tourne autour ?!

- Une fille brune avec deux mèches roses, enfin je sais pas si elle lui tournait autour mais elle l'as accompagné à la foire, elle avait l'air cruche… Mais depuis le début de la semaines ils ne se lâchent plus. Est-ce que ça va ?

Wrath avait pose cette dernière question observant son frère se figer, il attendit un moment, sûrement le temps que son aîné est compris tout le sens de ces propos. Puis il bougea, se craqua les doigts, perdant tout sourire puis sortit rapidement de la chambre de son frère, ce dernier le suivit :

- Dis ça te dérange tellement qu'Edward est été à la foire avec une fille ?

- Je vais seulement retourner là-bas avant que ça aille plus loin.

Wrath soupira, avant d'attraper le bras de son frère :

- Tu contes aller à la gare à pied ?

Envy le regarda hochant la tête, puis son frère reprit :

- Dans ce cas je vais faire pression sur Lust.

- Non ! s'exclama Envy, après elle vas encore me sortir une de ces conneries trop stupides…

- Genre quoi ?

- Genre rien, j'y vais.

Envy enfila son sweet, attrapa son sac et dévala les marches de ce maudit orphelinat. Il était or de question que cette cruche s'approche d'Edward. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte, laissant son frère dépité sur le seuil, et se mit à courir, plus que quelques kilomètres pour arriver à cette stupide gare.

Il regarda sa montre, sa faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il courait, il commençait à s'essouffler. Il se mit à marcher replaçant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. Quel idiot, il n'aurait jamais dût partir du lycée, c'était trop long une semaine. Il serait resté à l'internat, et il aurait empêcher l'autre abruti de faire une connerie. Peut-être qu'il était parti avec elle en simple amie ami ? Non, impossible, enfin si c'était possible, mais il c'était forcément passé quelque chose, elle était beaucoup trop entreprenante. Quel crétin, il n'allait pas sortir avec une fille alors qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble il y un peux plus d'une semaine. Quel débile ! Alors qu'Envy pestait contre le Elric, il vit la silhouette de la gare se dessiner. Non, il ne laisserait pas cet abruti sortir avec la cruche. Il courut, poussant tout le monde qui attendait dans l'espoir de passer rapidement. Plusieurs personnes poussèrent des jurons alors qu'il les bousculait sans ménagements. Une femme était en train de prendre ses billets, le grand brun la poussa sans une once de gène alors que celle-ci hurlait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, Envy prit la parole, lui lançant un regard assassin :

- Me cherche pas des crosses la vielles, ou tu vas le regretter.

Puis il reprit à l'adresse du guichet :

- Une place pour Central.

Ce dernier intimidé par le regard d'Envy, lui tendis une place la main tremblante et ce dernier lui lança de la monnaie, avant de courir vers la voie où son train l'attendait.

....

Edward termina le dessin qu'il faisait au coin de sa feuille de français, se demandant pourquoi cet enfoiré de Mustang lui avait imposé de faire 5 pages de dissertation, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Le blondinet avait reconnu ce petit coup, qui signifiait clairement que Rose venait d'arriver. Il était très content que celle-ci prenne la peine de venir le voir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir en lui un grand sentiment qui s'appelait la culpabilité. Il se sentait… Comment dire… Infidèle. C'était idiot, mais c'était son impression… Tout ça a cause de cet abruti d'Envy qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de l'embrassé il y de ça au moins un mois. Quel débile, pourquoi du jour au lendemain il avait décidé comme ça que ce serais cool de l'embrasser ?! Quel crétin… Et puis lorsqu'il avaient… Couchés ensemble, c'était encore de sa faute ! Il l'y avait forcé et à cause de ses gestes trop excitant, de sa voix si sensuel et si sexy à la fois, et à cause de son odeur beaucoup trop envoûtante…C'était arrivé… En même temps pourquoi il était si beau ? il ne pouvait pas s'enlaidir ? Genre manger que des trucs gras pour devenir gros et pleins de boutons ? Mais non ! Il fallait que cet idiot soit tout fin, musclé et évidemment il avait une peau parfaite… Les coups se firent de nouveau entendre, Edward secoua la tête et prononça un « entres » alors que celle avec qui il avait été à la foire entrait en souriant. Elle s'assit sur le premier lit (qui était celui d'Envy) et Edward vint l'y rejoindre :

- Tu à finis ta dissertation ?

Edward la regarda en souriant puis répondit :

- Non, mais ne t'en fais pas tu ne me déranges pas…

Elle lui sourit se rapprochant un peu de lui. Edward ferma les yeux, non sérieusement il fallait qu'il lui en parle, ils ne devaient plus s'embrasser, juste rester bons amis… Non, ça ne devait plus durer, sinon cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité allait encore le ronger et il passerais une bonne partie de la nuit à se tourner et se retourner sans savoir pourquoi il s'en voulait :

- Rose, écoute il faut que je te…

Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et reprit :

- C'est moi qui voulait te parler… Je me suis dit que… On devrait peut-être songé à…

Edward leva un sourcil, allait elle aussi elle voulait que ça s'arrêtes ?

- Pas de problèmes… Tu sais j'ai le même sentiment…

Rose sembla étonnée puis elle reprit, en avançant ses lèvres des siennes :

- Je suis heureuse de sortir enfin avec toi.

Quoi ? Mais non, c'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire… Quel con ! Il aurait dût y penser, elle ne voulait pas arrêter, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sortir avec lui ! Il manquait sérieusement de tact… Rose déposa ses lèvres contre celles d'Edward, posant sa main dans ses cheveux. Le blond ne pût rien faire et bascula en avant, sur elle, oh non, il ne devait pas faire ça, surtout sur le lit d'Envy… Et puis sa faisait à peine une semaine… Ah non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle passe ces mains là… Edward se sentit allez ailleurs, l'odeur d'Envy l'entourant, oui ça sentait Envy…Il répondit au baiser de Rose ardemment… Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il voyait, où qu'il sentait, il le sentait, il imaginait son grand brun en dessous de lui… Il ne réfléchissait plus, déjà entraîner dans l'acte qui allait se faire proche, alors que Rose passait ses mains sous son t-shirt, une autre main arriva, l'empoignant fermement par le col. Edward ouvrit les yeux alors qu'on l'extirpait violemment en arrière en lui tirant les cheveux sans une once de pitié. Il fit alors faces à deux améthystes, ses cheveux noirs caressant ses épaules, tout sourire arrogant ayant abandonné ses lèvres… Laissant place à un mépris bien distinct. Envy avait la tête penché au dessus de la sienne, et n'avais pas _du tout_ l'air content, Edward déglutit avant de se sentir projeter brutalement au sol. Puis un pied s'abattit entre ses côtes le faisant tousser de douleur, c'était bien la première fois que les larmes lui montait aux yeux tellement Envy lui faisait mal, un autre coup de pied, le fit se tourner :

- Dégages, dit le grand brun à l'adresse de Rose.

Elle se releva, avec un regard de défi ses yeux brillant exprimant une certaine peur :

- Non… Il sort avec moi ! Je ne vais pas te laisser le frapper.

Les yeux d'améthystes du brun se posèrent sur Edward, allongé au sol, toussant comme un malade. Un rage contracta son estomac alors que la phrase précédente raisonnait dans sa tête. Ses poings se serrèrent, alors que la douleur souhaitait lui troubler les yeux, il parvint à articuler, sa mâchoire s'étant serrée :

- Tu… sors avec elle ?

Le blond hocha la tête lentement puis retint des larmes lorsque le poing d'Envy s'écrasa sur sa joue, il en reçu un autre quelques seconde après et pût entendre Envy siffler :

- Dégages avant que je te bute

Rose blanchit puis s'exécuta en claquant la porte. Le grand brun posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ed afin de le mettre sur le dos, puis lui assena un violent coup entre les côtes :

- Arr… commença le blond.

- TA GUEULE !

Au comble de sa rage, Envy envoya son pied sur Edward celui-ci se retrouvant collé au mur, puis il approcha violemment en lui bloquant le cou de la main. Il le souleva afin que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, serrant lentement ses doigts autour de sa gorge, un air haineux au visage mais aucun sourire. Il renvoya son poing dans les côtes du Elric et constata qu'il ne faisait rien, putain pourquoi cet enfoiré ne se défendait pas ? Il faisait chier ! Il avait besoin de taper alors pourquoi cet abruti ne faisait pas un geste ? Il leva un sourcil en lui donnant un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe, toujours rien seulement une respiration saccadée, lorsqu'il vit une perle dévaler la joue du blondinet. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?! C'était pas à lui de chialer ! Tout ce qu'il ressentait là, c'était à peine le quart de la douleur qui transperçait le propre cœur d'Envy, alors bordel qu'il se bouge ! Il resserra son étreinte, faisant tousser Ed :

- Mais putain fais quelque chose ! Arrête de te laisser frapper merde !

- Je suis désolé…

- Je m'en bat que tu soit désolé ! Défends toi ! T'attend que je te bute ?! Et puis merde arrête de chialer t'es pas une fiote ! Bouge toi ! Tu sais même pas ce que moi je ressens alors arrête de pleurer petit con ! Tu tiens vraiment à pisser le sang ?!

- Je l'ai mérité…

Envy baissa les yeux et soupira, lâchant le cou du blond qui tomba retomba au sol en s'appuyant au mur, tâchant de reprendre sa respiration, passant sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient. Laissant ses envies abandonnés leur caractère agressif, le grand brun observa Edward dans cette situation pitoyable, sa rage lui troublait la vue. Rhaa, il détestait le voir triste et pour combler le tout le voir s'excuser lui faisait extrêmement pitié... Prit de cours ainsi qu'agacé, il posa sa main contre la tête d'Edward et l'attira contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras sans un mot, laissant sa rage dégouliner en une unique larme le long de sa joue. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleurer, s'était en apprenant la mort de ses parents, plus jamais il n'avait pleurer, même pas lors de leur enterrement, ni même lorsqu'il était entré dans ce maudit orphelinat qu'il détestait. Le blondinet fût surprit lorsqu'il se retrouva contre l'épaule du brun il s'attendait à être tabasser plus que ça… Il le méritait… Il avait été bête… Pourquoi ce soudain changement ? La voix cassée et sensuelle d'Envy s'éleva, celle-ci emplit de reproche et de douleur :

- Je t'avais dit que je t'interdisais de la revoir.

Les yeux du blond se fermèrent, il s'en voulait tellement…Il regrettait énormément… Ses bras se refermèrent autour de la taille du brun, alors qu'il tâchait de stopper ses pleurs :

- Désolé…

Gros blanc, le blondinet n'entendait que la respiration d'Envy contre son oreille, juste une simple respiration, calme et lente faisant comprendre à Edward toute la rage contenue en son amant d'une façon ô combien culpabilisante :

- Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu le fil des choses… Je contais lui dire que ça ne devait pas aller plus loin…

Toujours aucune réponse, il sentit seulement les bras du brun se resserrer autour de lui :

- Pardon… répéta Edward sentant son cœur se serré.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes, ne disant rien, laissant leurs cœurs se calmer ; lorsque la voix d'Envy raisonna dans l'oreille d'Edward :

- Tu veux vraiment que je te pardonne ?

Edward déglutit puis hocha la tête contre l'épaule du beau brun :

- Demain tu iras voir ta _petite amie_ et tu lui diras clairement qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas, qu'elle ne t'as jamais intéressé et que tu ne veux plus lui parler.

Difficile à faire, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir… Elle était si gentille, il s'était fourré dans un beau pétrin… Il fallait le reconnaître. Cependant il parvint à articuler :

- C'est tout ?

- Ce soir je _veux_ que tu sois à moi, _rien-qu'à-moi_.

....

Edward s'allongea sur son lit en regardant le plafond. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ferait ce qu'Envy lui avait demandé… Il se sentait tellement coupable… Il fallait le dire, il était un gros boulet, il s'était foutus dans la merde tout seul… Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'en sortir tout seul. Il était l'unique fautif… Il devait réparer ses erreurs et puis aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ne voulait plus blesser Envy, tout à l'heure sa souffrance semblait palpable, mais avait-il pleurer ? Il lui avait sembler sentir une goûte d'eau s'écraser sur le sol… Lorsqu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras tout à l'heure, il s'était rendu conte de la rage qu'il contenait. Ce geste était si différent du Envy qu'il connaissait… Il se souvint des mots que lui avait prononcé Envy il y a quelques semaines « un jouet ». Mais, s'il n'était qu'un stupide jouet… Pourquoi le grand brun avait sembler si violent et si énervé tout à l'heure ? Et s'il avait bel et bien pleurer, ça n'aurait pas eût de sens de pleurer pour un jouet non ? La porte s'ouvrit et Edward se redressa vivement, mais ce ne fût pas Envy qui apparut :

- Al, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son cadet s'avança, puis s'assit sur son lit :

- Ed… Je peux te poser une question ?

Edward hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi son frère affichait cet air grave, il prit la parole, s'empourprant davantage a chaque mots :

- Si… Si tu avais un ami… Qui… enfin tu as l'impression que cet ami à… Des sentiments pour toi…

- C'est qui ? demanda Ed en levant un sourcil.

Alphonse ignora volontairement sa question :

- Tu ferais quoi ?

- Bah… ça dépend de tes sentiments envers cette personne… Je pense…

Le plus jeune sembla réfléchir un instant puis reprit :

- Oui, mais si tu ne sais pas exactement ce que tu ressens pour lui… Euh… pour elle ?

Son aîné fronça les sourcils, s'il avait fait ce lapsus, ce n'était pas pour rien, il lui cachait quelque chose… Cependant Edward choisis de lui répondre :

- Laisses toi faire, tu verra bien…

Alphonse pâlit :

- Oui mais s'il… Si elle fait des choses… Pas net.

- Pourquoi tu ne chercherais pas à lui en parler ? Plutôt que de me demander…

Son frère sembla pensif, lorsqu'Edward entendit des pas provenant de l'extérieur, une démarche significative démontrant qu'Envy avait finit sa douche et se rapprochait. Le blond se mit debout déglutissant en se rappelant ce qu'Envy lui avait demander, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le contrarie d'avantage, puis il reprit légèrement stressé :

- Il va falloir que tu retournes dans ta chambre, non ?

- Quoi, mais pourqu…

- Parce que il est tard ! s'exclama Ed.

- Mais il es à peine vingt et une heure…

- Et alors il faut que tu…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit coupant la parole à l'aîné et Envy fit son entrée, ses vêtements dans les bras, les cheveux libres, son bandeau posé sur le tas de fringues qu'il tenait (et qu'il balança sur son lit quelques secondes plus tard). Ses mèches de jais semblaient mouillés et il portait un unique pantalon, laissant voir son torse… de rêve. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau…Le blond rougis à la pensée qu'il contemplait Envy juste devant les yeux de son frère alors que ce dernier les regardaient successivement. Les améthystes d'Envy plongèrent dans les iris dorés du blond, lui faisant comprendre que son frère devait partir au plus vite, car il dérangeait ses « projets ». Il s'assit sur le lit, en les observant d'un air impatient, puis Edward finit par dire à l'adresse d'Alphonse :

- On reparlera de ça demain, tu veux bien ? Je suis fatigué.

Al piqua un fard devant Envy qui affichait une position provocante, puis sortit de la chambre, en se raclant la gorge. Le grand brun se releva s'approcha de la porte qui venait de se fermer et tourna la clé dans la serrure :

- Cette fois, je ne tiens pas à être dérangé.

Alors qu'il s'avançait en souriant de façon sadique, le petit blond, avait le sentiment qu'aucune des parties de son corps ne souhaitaient bouger, il restait figer sur place, ses yeux se perdant dans la contemplations des iris de son ex-ennemi. La main du grand brun glissa dans ses cheveux, alors que l'autre passait derrière son dos, puis il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans le but d'un baiser langoureux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà :D, oui je sais je suis frustrant, mais j'aime tellement faire languir les gens :) Le lemon c'est pour le prochain mouahahah !

Enfin bon, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimés :)


	10. nabot vs palmier

Tadadada ! Et oui vous l'attendiez (roulement de tambours) le deuxième LEMON :)

Enfin, je vais pas vous retenir encore très longtemps avant que vous ne le lisiez, mais... Si quand même :D. Je tenais d'abord à remercier tout ceux qui poste, qui me donne un avis sur ma fic, et qui la suivent :) Voilà merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, et merci d'apprécier ma fic :)

Je vous souhaite maintenant une agréable lecture, en espèrant ne pas vous avoir déçu :)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 10**

Envy colla un peu plus Edward contre lui, ses lèvres jouant avec celles du blondinet. Le grand brun passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, faisant frissonner le propriétaire de celui-ci, bon dieu, pourquoi Envy avait-il toujours les mains gelées ?! Il sentit les main du brun s'accrocher à son t-shirt avant qu'il ne le lui ôte. Edward laissa ses lèvres libres le temps que son t-shirt lui soit enlevé et il eût le loisir de contempler le corps de son amant. Son torse de porcelaine était fin légèrement musclé et bien entendu il n'avait aucun défaut, tout comme sa peau parfaite, il posa sa main dessus, la déplaçant de haut en bas… Et ses cheveux noirs qui dévalaient son dos lui donnait un côté ô combien sexy…Comment pouvait-on être si beau ?! Sa devrait être interdit d'être aussi attrayant… Ce dernier déposa ses lèvres au creux de sa nuque, le bout de ses cheveux chatouillant le dos du Elric. Puis il déplaça ses lèvres pour qu'elles arrivent sur les siennes et enfin le poussa à s'allonger sur le lit, sans rompre le contact. Une fois ce geste accompli, il se mit à califourchon sur le blondinet. Ed ne faisait plus de barrages, laissant les lèvres d'Envy s'emparer des siennes, et sa langue jouer avec la sienne. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son torse, faisant glisser sa langue le long de celui-ci, puis remonta lentement, entendant Ed pousser un soupire. Le grand brun se releva, affichant un sourire vainqueur tout en lui caressant le torse, il se mordit la lèvre. Cette fois il l'avait pour lui, il pouvait observer son corps sculptural sans aucune limite, sous toutes les coutures, dans les moindres détails, son torse fin et sans défaut était musclé, tout comme ses bras… Le tout rendait une harmonie frisant la perfection. Il était tout simplement… appétissant. Envy agrippa ses cheveux pour pouvoir de nouveau goûter à ses lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément, le mordillant en faisant perdre à Edward tout son self-control, puis griffa son torse en repliant ses doigts gelés sur son corps brûlant. Le blond ne se rendait plus tout à fait conte de ses gestes seuls les lèvres d'Envy l'obsédaient, il avait les yeux clos et soupirait au rythme de ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient. Ce contact charnel était tellement excitant et l'odeur du plus grand rajoutait énormément à ce geste si sensuel. Soudain celui-ci s'arrêta, en parlant a côté de son oreille :

- Bah alors, on dirait que le petit nabot s'endort…

Edward se ressaisit à cette phrase destinée a le provoquer, le repoussant légèrement il reprit, légèrement froissé tout en s'empourprant :

- Nabot, tu tes regardé espèce de…de palmier sur patte !

- Oh oh ! Mais on dirait que la mini fourmis se révolte !

Avec un regard de défit, Edward entoura les jambes d'Envy des siennes puis le fit basculer, se retrouvant au dessus de lui, main sur ses omoplates, jambes au dessus des siennes. Voyant qu'il allait reprendre ses moqueries il posa avidement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, l'obligeant au silence appuyant ses mains sur ses pectoraux puis faisant glisser une de celle-ci sur son torse en le griffant, c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il constata les frissons d'Envy. Puis il caressa plus bas, toujours plus bas, de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver à son exclusif pantalon. Il lissa le contour de celui-ci, dans le but de faire languir le grand brun…

Il se rendait conte qu'il était entrer dans son jeu, il le voyait bien, mais il ne souhaitait plus écouter cette foutue conscience qui lui criait qu'il n'était qu'un jouet pour Envy, que faire ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation, qu'après ça leur relation reprendrait la même tournure qu'avant, encore une fois, qu'il allait souffrir et toutes ces stupidités sans grand intérêt. A vrai dire là, il s'en fichait totalement être son jouet ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça à ce moment précis, il savait qu'ils allaient le refaire et que cette fois il n'y aurait personne pour les interrompre, cette fois ils iraient jusqu'au bout. Tout ça il l'avait bien compris… Seulement, tout ce qu'il désirait en cet instant c'était Envy, il voulait être à lui et le posséder… Même si ce n'était que pour une soirée…

Quand il avait failli le faire avec Rose, c'était à lui qu'il avait pensé, pas à elle. Et en rentrant Envy lui avait montré une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, une facette qui montrait qu'il n'était pas une terrible brute sans sentiments. Lui aussi avait des émotions, et là Edward se sentait légèrement plus fort, car lui seul avait pût voir cette facette si bien cachée, celle-ci lui révélant qu'il n'était peut-être pas si insignifiant qu'il n'y laissait paraître. Enfin il glissa sa main sous le pantalon d'Envy, ce dernier sentant sa respiration s'accélère, effleurant son boxer même si ses doigts semblaient plutôt occupés à défaire la fermeture du pantalon de son tortionnaire.

Excédé, il descendit ses lèvres sur le corps du brun… Le mordillant à certains point et le léchant juste après au même endroit, arrachant certains soupirs plus fort et non contrôlé au brun. Enfin il remonta doucement dans le but de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avides de ses lèvres chaudes et douces. Cependant à cet instant Envy se redressa de sortes d'avoir son blondinet préféré sur les genoux, le coupant dans son envie insatiable. Le torse du brun était devenu chaud et se retrouvait collé contre celui brûlant du petit blond. Il passa un bras dans son dos, chatouillant sa taille et son dos ses doigts toujours froids le faisant frissonner, afin de le coller un peu plus à lui tandis que ses autres doigts galopaient érotiquement le long de son abdomen pour ouvrir le pantalon d'Ed. Il posa sa main sur son boxer apparent, avant de dire en souriant de façon cruellement arrogante(mais tellement sexy O_O) tout en constatant la bosse sur le boxer du blondinet :

- Je voie que t'aimes ça…

Edward piqua un fard devant cette allusion visant sa virilité, lorsqu'il fût prit de cours par un Envy en chaleur qui profita de son moment de gêne pour se saisir de ses lèvres… Ahh son torse était collé au sien de façon si sensuelle… C'était trop excitant… Ed ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit contre sa cuisse que l'entrejambe d'Envy semblait vouloir manifester son plaisir...

Ce dernier mordit le torse du blond, il avait bien mérité ça… Et même s'il n'était pas tout à fait consentant, il devait se faire pardonner non ? Dans ce cas quoi de mieux que de s'offrir à lui ? Il observa la crevette semblant être partit ailleurs puis il le fit basculer en arrière, trouvant que leurs pantalons étaient de trop en se promettant de les ôter rapidement quand le blondinet ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que se cogner la tête contre le rebord de son lit (même Envy en était plus pour quelque chose que l'Elric) :

- Aïe… fais attent…

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, se retrouvant coincé sous le corps d'Envy, qui abattit de nouveau ses lèvres sur lui en l'embrassant passionnément. Emprisonnant ses lèvres tout en bougeant ses hanches, il fit de nouveau glisser sa main sur son torse, lui mordit la lèvre inférieur puis le relâcha en souriant plongeant ses yeux d'améthyste dans ses iris dorée…

Edward ne savait pas quoi faire, a présent plongé dans la contemplation des yeux de son amant. Ce violacé était si particulier et tellement étrange, leurs touches si originale donnant un côté affreusement envoûtant. Quelques chose avait changé dans sa façon de le regarder, elle n'était plus la même qu'au premier jour…Peut-être l'indication que ses sentiments avaient changés… Le premier jour, c'était seulement une indifférence haineuse, un air glacial à vous en congelé le cœur. Là c'était autre chose… Une chose indescriptible et si différente… Un sentiment indéfinissable qui faisait qu'en voyant les lèvres du brun son cœur cognait contre ses tempes, et qui faisait qu'a chacun de ses pas son cœur accélérait lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui… Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Alors qu'Envy avançait ses lèvres vers lui, une sonnerie retentit, une sonnerie de portable… Celle-ci le fit tant sursauter que son cœur manqua un battement.

Le grand brun se redressa sur les genoux, l'observant fixement, fronçant les sourcils l'expression de son visage signifiant clairement : « si c'est ton téléphone, je vais t'en faire baver ». Le blond déglutit, se dégageant d'Envy rapidement, manquant de tomber au passage son pantalon descendant faute de sa braguette ouverte, puis attrapa son portable sur la table de chevet. Il décrocha, entendant la voix de Rose s'élever à l'autre bout du fil, légèrement tremblante :

« Ed ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Edward ne pût sourire en se rendant conte du regard haineux à souhait qu'Envy lui lançait, certes, son téléphone avait tout cassé, mais quand même ce n'était pas sa faute... Il reprit en soupirant, sentant poindre en lui la déception :

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, tout vas bien… Je me suis un peu battu mais…

« Oh non ! dit Rose paniquée, je suis sincèrement désolée ! Tout ça c'est ma faute… Pardon, j'aurait dût prévenir quelqu'un… J'ai eût tellement peur… Excuses moi ! Je viens tout de suite ! »

- Non, ça va, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la peine… Je passerais te voir demain…

« Tu es sûre que je ne devrais pas passer ? Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien… »

- Si tu y tiens tellement tu as cas…

Il ne pût terminer sa phrase, rappeler à l'ordre par Envy qui venait de se racler la gorge faisant manifester son impatience. Le blond reprit, pas franchement ravi de devoir mentir à sa…_petite amie_ :

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

« Mais Ed… »

Il ne pût entendre la suite car les doigts du brun venait de glisser sur son téléphone et le lui avait arraché des mains brusquement avant de le balancé contre le mur sans aucune once de pitié pour le pauvre mobile, dont la batterie s'échappa suite au choc. L'appareil fit un bruit qui n'annonçait rien de bon :

- Envy ! S'exclama Edward, en se précipitant vers son téléphone…

Enfin, en essayant plus qu'autre chose, car le brun le retenait en arrière ses bras autour de lui. Puis ce dernier le poussa contre le mur (Edward grimaça sous la douleur qui prenait place le long de sa colonne vertébrale) le visage dur :

- Déjà que ça me fait chier qu'on t'appelle alors il est hors de question que cette personne se ramène… Tu conte vraiment à l'idée que je massacre tout ton entourage ?!

- Avec l'au revoir que j'ai fait à Rose, là c'est clair qu'elle vas venir… grommela Ed mauvais en croisant les bras.

Envy leva un sourcil, un tic ayant fait subitement bouger une parcelle de son visage les reste dominant stoïque. Le petit blond se fit tout petit devant la fureur semblait prendre place dans le corps du brun qui lui paraissait augmenter de hauteur au fur et à mesure. Il le sentait mal… très mal :

- C'ETAIT LA DEBILE EN PLUS ?!

- Oui mais…

- TA GUEULE ! Retire ton pantalon on reprend !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux de merlan frit, mais… Mais maintenant que tout à été cassé c'est nul ça vas pas être…

- Fait ce que je te dis… rétorqua Envy mauvais.

Il posa ses deux mains autour de lui laissant ses bras perpendiculaire au mur, alors qu'Edward ne se sentait plus d'humeur à faire quoi que se soit avec lui. C'est vrai quoi, toute l'atmosphère du moment avait été brisée, reprendre comme ça, ça n'avait rien de friand. Le blondinet regarda ailleurs puis eût vite fait de passez sous ses bras pour courir vers son lit, mais lorsqu'il sentit Envy agripper son poignet il prit conscience qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire… Il allait devoir se soumettre de nouveau… Comme si sa dignité en avait pas assez prit… Le grand brun bougea son bras pour le pousser droit sur son propre lit et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, lui avait une nouvelle fois grimper dessus. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, le retenant allongé par les épaules, en attrapant une parcelle de sa peau entre ses dents, enfonçant doucement ses canines dans celle-ci puis se mit à sucer doucement. L'Elric ne pouvait rien faire, il était bloqué sous le corps du grand brun et en sentant son torse ayant retrouver sa froideur habituelle contre le sien, il sentit le plaisir l'assaillir de nouveau… Et il fallait dire que les petits picotements dans son cou n'étaient pas désagréables, tout comme les mouvements de hanches que faisait le brun… Même si au rythme où il allait, le blond présageait déjà la grosse marque violette et peu discrète qui allait s'installer dans son cou.

Une fois que le goût du sang s'était fait assez ressentir, Envy se décolla et ôta le pantalon du blondinet qui était rester présent bien trop longtemps selon lui. Il enleva son propre bas, puis posa ses lèvres sur le boxer d'Edward, remontant doucement afin d'arriver à son cou. Il sentit Edward sursauter au contact de ses lèvres contre sa partie encore protégée de tissu. Puis Envy se redressa sur ses coudes, observant et laissant courir ses doigts sur le buste de son amant, avant d'atteindre de son boxer. Lorsque ceci fût fait il sourit, voyant qu'a présent le blondinet se faisait sage. Cette fois il ne pourrait rien cacher… Il allait enfin voir le blondinet nu comme un vers et là il n'y aurait absolument plus personne pour les dérangés, la porte était fermée à clé, leur colocataire ne rentrerait pas avant dimanche soir et à présent le portable d'Edward était hors service. Il posa ses lèvres sur ses pectoraux rapidement puis enleva le boxer du blond bien que ce dernier sembla réticent à ce dernier geste… Tant mieux, il serait d'autant plus puni. Envy se mit juste au dessus de lui posant sa main sur le point culminant du nabot, son sourire s'élargit en le voyant rougir d'être ainsi détaillé. Il s'approcha de son visage et repris, narquois :

- J'avais vu juste, tu n'es pas si minuscule.

Edward fulminait il avait trop chaud et en plus le rouge lui brûlait les joues. Pourquoi Envy cherchait-il à l'énervé ? Il était chiant, maintenant qu'il était de nouveau rentré dans son jeu, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre ces maudits sarcasmes ! Non mais sérieusement il pouvait pas se la fermer une bonne fois pour toutes ? Pourquoi il… Ahhh ! C'était quoi ça ? Il sentit quelque chose de chaud entouré sa virilité, en faisant des vas et viens… Ed planta ses doigts dans le matelas en se mordant violemment la lèvre en comprenant… Non, décidément il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce contact si spécial… Mais c'était si bon… Il laissa un gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche, en posant instinctivement une main dans ses cheveux de jais, tandis qu'une main de son ex-ennemi passait refermait ses doigts autour de l'objet du plaisir du blond, accompagnant ses propres vas et viens.

Il bouillonnait, avait désespérément trop chaud…Il avait le sentiment de cramer de l'intérieur… Putain qu'est-ce que c'était bon… Le main qui serrait son membre glissa en descendant plus bas, pour faufiler un doigt dans l'intimité du blond, celui ci se crispant en refermant ses cuisses emprisonnant le poignet du brun :

- Non pas ça ! s'exclama Ed, plus pour lui même que pour Envy.

Ce dernier se releva s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main, l'autre occupée à accomplir un tout autre geste, approchant son visage de Ed, alors qu'il tâchait d'enlever son propre boxer d'une seule main :

- Mais voyons Edo, si je fais ça c'est pour ton plus grand bien…

Le petit blond se mordit la lèvre en sentant la présence inconnue se faisait décidément trop remarquée avant de reprendre :

- Je ne trouve pas que me foutre ton doigt dans…

- Chut… coupa Envy en lui caressant le torse de son autre main, ayant enfin réussi à se débarrasser de son boxer, sans abandonné son geste précédent (au grand damne d'Edward).

Puis il s'approcha de sa victime, de sorte de se trouver juste à côté de lui. Il posa sensuellement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'envoûtant, le faisant divaguer, si bien d'ailleurs que celui-ci ne se rendit pas immédiatement conte qu'en reprenant son baiser interrompus par son bourreau c'était une toute autre partie du corps d'Envy qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc, puis une fois ses paupières closes il commença de léger mouvements, ses mains venant l'aider. Il gémit plusieurs fois, tandis qu'Envy accentuait ses vas et viens de la main et que lui même les accentuait sur le virilité du brun…

Il n'en pouvait plus, se sentant totalement ailleurs et une envie incroyable l'assiégeait, une envie qu'il n'osait s'avouer… Ce que souhaitait Edward à cette instant, c'était de sentir Envy en lui, comme la dernière fois… Il en avait tellement envie… Un gémissement un peu trop bruyant le fit revenir sur terre. Il relâcha sa prise laissant sa tête tomber sur le matelas en tournant la tête, sa respiration saccadé ne lui permettant pas de faire des phrases très longues, il ne parvint qu'a dire :

- S'il te plaît…

Cette simple demande fit comprendre à Envy la requête du blondinet. Il ne s'y attendait pas… Lui qui pensait qu'il n'avait pas aimé…Mais tant mieux s'il en avait envie, il aurait moins mal. Il enleva sa main de l'intimité du blond, la posant sur le matelas, puis se cala entre les jambes de Ed qui gémit au contact de la virilité humide du brun contre son corps. Son autre main vint sous le dos d'Edward pour le coller tout contre lui, il l'embrassa, tâchant de le distraire pendant qu'il accomplissait son action, celle-ci fit comprendre qu'elle était accomplie lorsqu'Envy gémit en se sentant serré.

Edward lui mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'Envy se mit à saigner, la souffrance le submergeait et il pestait contre lui même d'avoir demander au brun de lui faire quelque chose d'aussi douloureux… Bien sûre elle était moins insupportable que la dernière fois, mais elle restait atroce… Ses ongles s'était planté dans son dos en plus de ça… Il lâcha les lèvres d'Envy, d'où un fin filet de sang s'échappait, alors que celui ci lui avait empoigné les hanches, il se rallongea, la tête en arrière, son cou reposant sur le rebord du lit . La main qui s'était appliquer à l'attirer près du corps du brun, glissa de sa hanche à ses lèvres, lui tendant deux doigts qu'il saisit avec avidité. La douleur commençait à s'estomper, il commençait à se sentir mieux et ses gémissement devenait bien distinct, comme si sa respiration devenait si saccadée qu'elle ne pouvait plus se faire discrète.

Il sentit qu'Envy lui relevait une jambe et qu'il la positionnait au dessus de son épaule. Les sensations, se firent encore plus présente, arrachant des gémissement devenant presque criés. Il se sentait ardent, il brûlait littéralement sur place, quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front, alors que s'était à Envy de pousser des gémissements de moins en moins discrets. Envy releva des mèches de cheveux trempées qu'il replaça au dessus de ses cheveux libres et si magnifique… C'était tellement bon… Ses mains attrapèrent le buste d'Envy, le faisant se rapprocher légèrement, alors qu'il plantait ses ongles dans le dos du brun, qui accentuait ses vas et viens… Ahh… Il se sentait venir… Et de nouveau un seul nom lui venait en tête, un nom qu'il prononçait entre deux respirations, inlassablement, son visage se faisant si présent qu'il n'avait dieu que pour lui, il ne pensait plus à rien… Juste à son amant :

- En…vy…

Celui-ci retira sa main de la bouche d'Ed pour agripper ses hanches et le coller contre lui, laissant sa jambe redescendre correctement. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapide alors qu'Edward enlaçait Envy fortement au comble du plaisir, ses bras autour de sa nuque. Sa y était Envy venait, hurlant presque, son plaisir ayant quasiment atteint son but ultime. Il alla encore plus vite, serrant Ed si fort que ce dernier crût qu'il allait lui briser le dos ainsi que les côtes. Edward venait d'arriver à ses fins et il comprit rapidement qu'Envy venait de le rejoindre lorsqu'il le sentit se crisper, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, son menton posé sur son épaule. Et ce fût étonné que le blondinet compris ce qu'Envy venait de prononcer à son oreille en tombant dans les bras de Morphée, un nom qu'il ne prononçait quasiment jamais, un nom qui était sans cesse remplacer par des insultes dévalorisantes, un nom qui fit comprendre toutes sortes de sentiment à celui qui venait de l'entendre :

- Edward.


	11. Rupture, croustillons

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic(enfin je crois XD), il est un peu plus long que les autres, mais je l'aime beaucoup, je crois que c'est l'un de mes préférés. J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez bien. J'attends votre avis bien sûre :).

Encore une fois et comme toujours, un grand merci à tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews, je suis toujours ravi de les lire :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 11**

Le soleil filtra à travers les stores et Edward se réveilla ouvrant un œil, de peur d'être ébloui. Tout d'abord il s'étira, de façon peu commune mais il était collé au mur, pouvait pas faire autrement. Puis il prit appuis sur son matelas pour regarder l'heure… Eh mais c'était pas son matelas ça ?! Il baissa les yeux, et sursauta se trouvant face au plus magnifique torse qu'il lui ai été donné de voir… Puis il retint un cri de panique en se rendant conte des sublimes cheveux d'ébène qui s'étalaient gracieusement sur le drap blanc… C'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire en observant le visage divin de son ancien ennemi profondément endormi. Il avait l'air si paisible, si angélique… Edward l'observa encore un moment… Sérieusement, Envy était le summum de la beauté… Et le comble de la sensualité… Même endormi avec la bouche entrouverte en ronflant bas. Son abdomen se levait et redescendait légèrement au rythme de sa respiration, son corps de porcelaine était si parfait qu'il semblait avoir été sculpté dans la plus parfaite perfection… Bon, il s'emportait quand même un peu là… Mais il fallait avouer qu'il était sublime. Il se rendit conte que son propre lit était de l'autre côté, juste à côté de la fenêtre… Bah, ils s'étaient pas trop mal débrouillé pour dormir dans le lit simple d'Envy. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un cil il se redressa pour regarder l'heure : 8h30, déjà… Il allait être en retard…Cependant, lorsqu'il s'apprêta à se relever, il sentit un bras se glisser autour de sa taille, ce bras fin mais tellement fort l'obligea à se recoucher, le brun approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Edward, et chuchota, la voix endormie, les yeux fermés :

- On est samedi abruti.

....

Edward déglutit, fixant le petit bouton blanc au dessus duquel le nom de famille de Rose était inscrit. Bon, ça faisait déjà presque une demi heure qu'il restait planté là comme un crétin, hésitant à appuyé sur cette stupide sonnette. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire de peine, après tout elle n'avait rien fait de méchant, c'était juste lui qui avait été tellement boulet qu'il avait accepté sans le vouloir sa demande. Il ne souhaitait pas le faire du tout, il allait lui saper le moral… Mais d'un autre côté il avait promis à Envy qu'il le ferait… Non pas que cet abruti était remonté dans son estime ! Loin de là… Il pensait toujours que ce n'était qu'un horrible sadique pervers affreusement beau, ainsi qu'une saloperie d'impulsif (Bien que lui même n'était pas si mal dans son genre au niveau de ce détail)… Si jamais il apprenait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, il se ferait démonter… Et quelque chose de beau, ses côtes avait toujours le souvenir des poings d'Envy la veille… En même temps il avait déjà rempli une part du contrat… Il ne l'avait pas fini, et il le fallait… Mais faire du mal à Rose ne l'enchantait pas du tout… Il approcha son doigt du bouton blanc a côté de la porte en chêne avant de le baisser une nouvelle fois… Non, il n'était franchement pas décidé à lui dire que c'était fini, elle était si heureuse de sortir avec lui… Il lui briserait le cœur… Elle était si gentille… Le visage d'Envy lui revint en tête, ainsi que le souvenir d'avoir été enlacé par lui… Et son nom prononcé par le bru la veille. Même la scène de ce matin n'était pas insignifiante… Il ne devait absolument pas le contrarié de nouveau… Fermant les yeux, il posa son doigt sur le bouton en se crispant, s'attendant probablement à un choc mais il n'y eu qu'une douce sonatine pour lui répondre… Il rouvrit les yeux, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas là ? Son soulagement fût de courte durée lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités dévalés un escalier, puis le bruit d'une clé tournée dans la serrure, et quant la porte fût ouverte un corps lui entra dedans de plein fouet et des bras lui encerclèrent la nuque le faisant suffoqué. Il toussa, et arriva a respirer seulement au moment au sa « petite amie » le lâcha :

- Edward ! J'ai eût tellement peur, tu à raccroché si brutalement, j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arriver quelque chose, j'ai essayé de rappeler mais tu ne décrochais pas… Edward j'ai eût si peur ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant de nouveau.

Le blond se racla la gorge avant de répondre, de nouveau étouffé :

- Oui… Envy à… cassé mon portable.

- Oh non ! reprit Rose en s'écartant tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur le cou de Ed. Eh ! J'arrive pas à y croire, il t'a frappé si fort que tu en as un bleu dans le cou !

L'Elric piqua un fard en posant brusquement sa main sur la trace peu discrète qu'Envy lui avait fait la veille, il aurait pût y aller mollo quand même, le suçon avait prit une couleur violacé peu ragoûtante et ô combien indiscrète. Rose l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, semblant réfléchir (oui c'est possible XD) puis le blondinet déglutit, tâchant de reprendre sa couleur d'origine avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole, quelque peu stressé :

- Oui c'est ça… un bleu. Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr tu n'as qu'à rentrer, reprit-elle jovial, mais un petit air suspicieux au visage.

Il acquiesça, la suivant dans le salon son corps agissant de façon robotique, ses jambes lui semblant plus lourdes que jamais. Tout était blanc. Du sol au plafond, en passant par les meubles. Edward avait la désagréable impression d'être dans un hôpital. Il avait le sentiment de faire tâche dans ce beau tableau de clarté familiale. Prenant place sur le canapé d'une blancheur irréelle, elle le rejoignit le questionnant du regard. Le blond l'observa dans les yeux une lueur de défit animant l'or de ses iris, non il ne devait plus se défiler, il fallait que ça se termine là :

- J'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire….

- Je t'écoute, je doit au moins savoir faire ça vu que je suis ta petite amie maintenant, reprit-elle en souriant.

Edward ferma les yeux à ce surnom, pourquoi dés que ce mot lui venait en tête sa le foutait en rogne ? Et puis sa va, c'était pas parce qu'on embrassait quelqu'un qu'on sortait avec. Sinon sa ferait longtemps qu'il serait le petit ami de l'autre crétin. Cette pensée lui tordit l'estomac, puis il dit, tâchant de ne pas pensé à Envy en cette situation :

- Justement, à propos de ça…

- Tu trouve que j'ai été trop rapide ? s'empressa Rose, je suis vraiment désolé je…

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse… Par ce que…

Rhaa ! Non décidément il n'y arrivais pas, il ne voulait faire souffrir personne… Même si Rose n'était pas la première qu'il souhaitait ménagé… Il observa son doux visages un instant avant de fermer les yeux et de baisser la tête, c'était trop dur… Dire qu'il allait la faire pleurer dans quelques secondes… Mais il devait le faire, pour lui… Pour Envy… Il releva la tête en prenant une grande inspiration, et c'est là qu'il constata son visage ce décomposant, ses yeux devant brillant, sa mine déconfite, son nez rougissant : elle avait tout comprit…

- Je vois… C'est pas grave… On a qu'a… rester ami… hein ?

Devant cette phrase empli de tristesse, il saisit à quel point il la faisait souffrir, a quel point elle s'efforçait de lui sourire lors qu'elle n'en était plus d'humeur… Il avait l'impression de sentir son cœur de déchirer. Il allait parler pour s'expliquer lorsqu'elle l'interrompit :

- Non, ne parle pas. J'ai été trop entreprenante… J'aurais dût te laisser avec tes sentiments… Je n'aurais pas dût chercher à te séparer de lui… Mais je pensais qu'avec moi tu arrêterais de… d'avoir des sentiments pour lui une bonne fois pour toute…

Edward se redressa étonné, les sourcils à mi chemin entre levé et étonné. Des sentiments pour lui ? Lui qui ? Envy ? Noooon ! Et puis quoi encore, le jour où il serait amoureux d'Envy celui-ci ressemblerait enfin à un mec, il porterait un pantalon et abandonnerait son bandeau, et abandonné son vieux bandeau ce n'était pas près d'arriver, il le retirait seulement pour dormir, mais jamais il ne sortirais sans.

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tu le détestait… Je sais… Ça se voyait tellement que c'était le contraire… Tu avais si souvent l'air de souffrir quand tes yeux se perdait, tu y pensais, ça se sentait … Je pensais qu'avec moi tu arrêterais d'être triste, car tu cesserais d'y penser… Je ne voulais plus te voir triste…

- Mais… Je ne suis pas triste ! s'indigna Edward, et de penser à quoi ?

Rose sembla se retenir de dire quoi que se soit alors qu'une larme souhaitait glisser sur sa joue lisse, puis elle dit ce qu'elle se retenait de dire :

- Ça semble évident qu'il te considères comme son jouet ! Il s'en fou de toi, ça se voit bien ! Arrêtes de t'attacher à lui ! Il ne feras que te faire du mal jour après jour !

- Mais de qui tu parles ? s'énerva Edward.

- Mais d'Envy !

- Combien de fois il faut que je te répète que…

Rose le coupa, affichant un air grave une larme coulant enfin de sa joue, ses yeux mouillés l'accusant fermement :

- Ce n'est pas un bleu dans ton cou.

- Et alors ? répliqua Ed soudainement sur la défensive.

Elle sembla se calmer, puis elle reprit, bas :

- Rien, après tout on ne choisis pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux…

Il cligna des yeux, fallait pas se foutre de sa gueule non, plus, amoureux ? Eh oh ! Fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Et puis quoi encore ? Lui ? Amoureux ? Et d'Envy par dessus le marché ?! Non mais elle nageait en plein délire celle là ! Envy avait raison, elle était vraiment bête… Cependant sa conscience ne cessait de lui répéter « si c'est pas de l'amour, c'est quoi ? Si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Saloperie de subconscient ! Il avait mal au crâne maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, devant la rage qui montait en lui, l'assaillant, souhaitant lui faire prononcé des paroles irréfléchi :

- La rumeur disait donc vrai… chuchota Rose.

C'en était trop, Edward leva brutalement, suivit de Rose, il voulait pas dire ce qui lui brûlait la gorge, mais la rage sortit sans qu'il ne le veuille :

- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peu bien te faire ?! Envy est ce qu'il est et je suis ce que je suis, que la rumeur soit vrai, fallait bien s'en douter ! Sa fait plus de trois semaines qu'Envy ne m'as pas envoyé à l'infirmerie ! J'en ai marre qu'on me dicte ce que je doit faire ! T'es là a me demander des contes, alors que si t'avais pas eu l'idée stupide de me rouler un patin où de me draguer se serait jamais arriver ! Tout ça c'est faute ! Et puis j'ai jamais voulu sortir avec toi ! C'est juste que t'es trop débile, pour comprendre que lorsque je voulais te parler, c'était pour te dire que je voulais arrêter tes conneries ! Arrêtes de chialer si tu souffre c'est entièrement ta faute ! Tu pouvais pas jeter ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre ?! Tu me fait chier à me regarder comme ça, j'en ai marre ! T'es vraiment id…

Une main fendit l'air et s'écrasa sur la joue d'Edward le ramenant à la raison pitoyablement. Des gouttes d'eau ne cessait de s'échapper des yeux de Rose, son nez était devenu rouge, et elle semblait agitée de tremblements. Il y avait été un peu fort… Mais il ne voulait pas, la rage lui avait fait dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas… En plus il était en grande partie responsable… Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser d'être lui dernier des imbéciles elle tourna la tête pour se cacher de lui et reprit, la voix tremblante :

- Tu deviens comme lui…

- Je…

- Sort d'ici !

- Mais Rose je…

- Tu es sourd ? Je t'ai demandé de t'en aller ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

- Rose par…

- VAS T'EN !

Edward se sentit coupable en observant Rose de dos, celle-ci pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le mal était fait, il se retourna, avançant vers la porte, puis lança un dernier regard à Rose qui avait les mains devant ses yeux. Il enclencha la poignée, soupira et sortit sans un mot. Il était un bel enfoiré, lui avoir fait ça était abjecte, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit bordel ?! Comment avait il osé lui dire tant de méchanceté ? Lui même en était plus pour quelque chose qu'elle, depuis le début il lui avait mentit et depuis le début il la faisait espérer. Oui, il était ce qu'on pouvait nommé un bel enfoiré… S'énerver juste pour ça était de la folie. Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait plus léger. Il avança vers le lycée, alors que certaines paroles de Rose lui revenait en mémoire, notamment le fait qu'elle lui ait dit qu'Envy se fichait complètement de lui. Non, ce n'était pas possible, Envy ne se foutait pas lui, c'était l'impression qu'il souhaitait donné, mais c'était tout autre chose. Son nom prononcé par ce dernier la veille lui avait bien fait comprendre tout ça. Et puis, il avait réussi à le faire pleurer, preuve qu'il n'était pas si insignifiant, non il savait bien qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple jouet pour lui. Au loin, il les lumières de la foire brillaient, il sourit, elle serait fini dans deux semaines, il faudrait qu'il pense à y retourner…

Il poussa les lourdes portes de l'internat, puis avança en traînant des pieds. Enfin, il commença à gravir les marches lentement, même s'il sentait quelques regards d'autre internes lui brûler la nuque. Il ouvrit sa porte de chambre et observa de gauche à droite avant de comprendre qu'Envy avait déserté les lieux. Alors qu'il ôtait son t-shirt dans le but d'en mettre un propre, on frappa. Edward enfila rapidement son nouveau haut, puis ouvrit faisant face à :

- Wrath ? Tu veux quoi.

Le petit brun rougit devant Edward (enfin petit …par rapport à Ed… Ils font la même taille XD), s'attendant certainement à tomber sur son frère puis tendit un sac, en regardant ailleurs :

- J'apporte ça à Envy, je viens d'arriver et il m'avait demandé de passé au pressing, il est parti ?

Edward hocha la tête en signe de oui, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait en refermé la porte en prenant le sac des mains de Wrath, ce dernier le retint en posant sa main sur celle-ci, les joues rosissant :

- Hum… Al est là ?

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils, ils étaient amis, mais de là à posé tout le temps la question :

- Oui, toujours, quoiqu'il est fort possible qu'il soit sortit…

Le brun se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant d'avantages :

- D'accord… Je l'attendrais, merci.

Edward sourit, voyant que Wrath semblait enfin ne plus lui faire la tête, avant de fermer la porte, songeant à son frère et à celui de son amant. Non décidément il se passait un truc d pas net entre eux deux… Ils lui cachaient des choses… Il c'était passé quelque chose… Il songea à en parler prochainement à Envy. Enfin bon, il était mal placé pour se qui était des truc « pas net » entre camarades de chambres. Curieux, il regarda le linge propre que Wrath avait déposé. Ouah ! Envy avait deux pantalons en tout ? Et lui qui pensait qu'il n'en avait qu'un seul… Mais sérieusement, ça lui servait à quoi d'avoir son espèce de jupette en autant d'exemplaire ? Même chose pour ses t-shirt. Le seul truc normal, c'était son sweet violet qui contrastait affreusement avec les reste de ses vêtements. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et la voix si magnifique d'Envy s'éleva cassée comme à son habitude :

- Eh le nabot lâche mes fringues, je te prêterait rien.

Edward se tourna, observant Envy ses cheveux mouillés tombant devant son visage, son bandeau resté visiblement sur la table de chevet. Il portait son pantacourt, et son éternel demi t-shirt, c'était dingue à quel point il pouvait être au comble du sexy avec ses cheveux retombants si sensuellement sur son dos et autour de son visage. Il approcha de ses affaires et en sortit le pantalon noir sentant la lessive à plein nez :

- Tu à été voir la manchote ?

Décidément habitué aux insultes dévalorisantes, Edward acquiesça signalant que l'affaire était réglé, avant de voir avec étonnement soudain Envy enlever son pantacourt, pour mettre le pantalon noir.

- Tu mets un pantalon aujourd'hui ?

Le brun hocha la tête :

- Je vais laisser mes _jupettes_ au placard pour aujourd'hui, je tiens pas à ce qu'on mate mon boxer dans les manèges.

L'Elric leva un sourcil, puis reprit, inquiet le mauvais pressentiment le guettant:

- Les… manèges ?

- Tu contes resté avec ces vielles fringues pour m'accompagner ?

Edward s'observa un instant, certes, il avait besoin de se changer, mais où Envy voulait-il aller pour se faire si beau ? Il avança vers son sac enfila un pantalon propre, ainsi qu'une nouvelle paire de chaussettes. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il remarqua le bagguy d'Envy et en fût scié, il lui allait si bien… Le pantalon descendait un peu, laissant entrevoir le haut de son boxer noir, son demi t-shirt était déjà présent, et cette tenue laissait voir son buste merveilleux… C'était carrément impressionnant, il dégageait une beauté dingue vêtu de cette façon. Edward se sentit même ravi de constater qu'Envy abandonnait son bandeau pour la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il songe à la pensée qu'il avait eu chez Rose, mauvais présage, il aurait dût promettre sur autre chose. Envy allait sortir en ressemblant à un mec super sexy aujourd'hui. Il enfila son sweet a zip, puis Ed referma sa veste, toujours en réfléchissant :

- Tu te bouges ? s'exclama Envy excedé.

- Oui… répondit Ed, mais on vas où ?

- A la foire crétin.

....

Envy sortit du métro, Edward tâchant de le rattraper comme il pouvait. Après tout, c'était pas si inconfortable les pantalons large, c'était même agréable a porter, bien que le fait de devoir sans cesse le remonter pour ne pas se retrouver en boxer était chiant. C'était Wrath qui lui avait offert pour Noël l'année précédente, mais il n'avait jamais voulu le porter, trop large. Mais finalement, c'était pas si désagréable, et puis c'était plutôt bon de se sentir observer par des gens, ouais il était beau et il le savait. Le blond le rattrapa et Envy posa son bras sur son épaule. La foiré était bondée ce jour là, si bien que personne ne sembla les remarquer, ou plutôt peu, Envy ne passait pas franchement inaperçu. Edward s'empourpra, essayant de faire partir le bras du brun de son épaule :

- Ta finis de te débattre la crevette ? questionna Envy lassé.

- Mais t'es fou ! Après tout le monde vas croire qu'on es ensemble !

Envy roula des yeux :

- Mais personne nous voit…

- Bien sur que si, on est au milieu de la foire abruti profond !

Le brun ne dit rien, resserrant juste un peu plus son étreinte, de sortes qu'Ed soit vraiment collée à lui, lançant des regards assassins à tout ceux qui osaient les regarder de travers, là il en avait rien à foutre de s'exposer avec lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer une journée parfaite. Tant pis pour les conséquences, s'il le fallait il l'assumerait, mais là, il voulait allez à la foire avec Edward, et passez une bonne journée avec lui. Rien de plus. Même si ça lui plaisait pas, ce n'était pas son problème… Enfin…

- Je t'en prie retire ton bras ! S'exclama Ed à présent rouge comme une tomate, et arrête de me coller à toi !

- Non, reprit Envy catégorique.

- Je suis putain de gêné… répondit le blondinet.

- Tant pis.

- Je ferais n'importe quel manège avec toi si tu me retires ton bras !

Le brun s'arrêta ôtant son bras en approchant de Ed, face à lui, le regardant dans les yeux, ses améthystes brillant d'une étrange lueur :

- N'importe quel manège ?

Edward acquiesça et un sourire emplis de sous entendu se traça sur les lèvres d'Envy. Devant celui-ci le petit blond ne pût s'empêcher de tourner la tête, au comble du gêne. Il avait le sentiment d'être observer par tout le monde, c'était super frustrant… Et le regard de l'autre abruti qui lui brûlant la joue l'était encore plus. Alors qu'il retournait la tête il tomba nez à nez avec les yeux d'Envy puis ses lèvres rencontrèrent le siennes, avant que le brun ne se trouve brutalement repousser :

- Non ! s'exclama Edward au comble de la honte, pas ici !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Envy en haussant un sourcil.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que ça me gênait ! J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde !

Le brun ricana, puis fit signe à Ed de le suivre et, malgré ses réticence, il lui empoigna le bras pour le traîner aux manèges de son choix.

Le brun s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux émerveillés. Edward déglutit difficilement devant le manège, c'était celui qu'il avait fait avec Rose… Non ! Il ne montrait pas la dedans une nouvelle fois ! Hors de question ! Non non non ! Envy se tourna vers lui en souriant comme un enfant de trois ans qui avait repérés LE paquet de bonbons. L'Elric hocha frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, il ne monterait pas là dedans, hors de question ! C'était même pas la peine ! Le brun l'observa avec un sourire carnassier puis dit cruellement, sans une once de pitié :

- On fait ce manège.

- Non !

- Je t'ai pas posé la question, tu es obligé, rétorqua Envy sourire sadique désespérément accroché aux lèvres.

- Non ! Je veux pas !

- Tu as peur ? Je te protégerais Edo.

Le concerné ferma les yeux face à cette ultime provocation, puis reprit :

- Non.

- Comme tu veux.

Envy attira Edward contre lui approchant son visage à deux centimètres du sien, ses cheveux de jais soulignant son magnifique visage de craie(bien trop magnifique au goût du blond) :

- Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne tiens pas ma promesse et il se trouve que j'ai une folle envie de t'embrasser.

Edward tâcha de le repousser, mais Envy le tenait fermement entre ses bras. Il finit enfin par lâcher en soupirant :

- Vas-y on le fait ton manège.

Le brun sourit fier de lui, relâchant Ed mais lui agrippant tout de même le poignet, avant de déposez de l'argent sur le comptoir en demandant deux places. Tel un gamin, le brun sauta dans le wagonnet, alors qu'Ed prenait place, septique ne souhaitant vraiment pas retenter l'expérience (horrible). Il jeta un coup d'œil à Envy qui semblait pensif, lorsqu'il sursauta en voyant la barre se refermer, puis il lança un regard mauvais à Ed qui se moquait de lui :

- Pas un mot le nabot, où je profite de notre moment d'intimité pour te…

Ed se boucha les oreilles ne voulant pas entendre la suite, c'était gênant, et puis il était obligé de parler si fort ?!

- Envy ! T'abuses, tu m'as promit que si je montais avec toi tu te faisait discret !

Le brun haussa les épaules et roula des yeux, tandis que l'homme qui passait pour vérifier si les barres ne bougeait pas leur lançait un regard aussi étrange que dégoutté. Envy, qui avait tout suivit de la scène, le fixa intensément d'un œil noir avant de dire, voyant qu'il n'abdiquait pas, l'air dangereux pendu aux lèvres :

- T'a fini où t'attends que je te refasse la gueule ?

L'homme baissa la tête confus, puis retourna à sa place, leur lançant tout de même un regard étrange. Edward rougit face à celui-ci mais le wagon tremblant lui annonça sa prochaine ascendance mortelle… Le petit blond se mit à trembler constant leur lente montée, son estomac se contractant en vu à une nouveau choc, non, il ne supportait pas ce manège ! Pourquoi Envy n'était pas plutôt adepte de… Tir à la carabine par exemple ? Ça c'était sans risque et beaucoup moins terrorisant… Finalement, il aurait peut-être préféré qu'Envy l'embrasse… Quoique …

- Envy… la voix du blondinet tremblant légèrement.

- Quoi ? T'as peur ? questionna ce dernier en souriant.

- No-on…

Le grand brun s'esclaffa, ricanant de son rire si sadique, faisant piquer un fard à Ed, le bruit des railles se faisant trop présent, tandis que le sommet se rapprochait :

- Non j'hallucine ! Trouillard !

Edward tâcha de paraître détaché, devant le rire moqueur du brun :

- Non, je me disait juste… C'est vachement haut quand même…

- Haut ?

Il partit de nouveau dans un grand éclat de rire, lui désignant un manège au loin. Une espèce de truc immense avec une cabines accrochée à chaque bout, qui tournait rapidement. Le blond en eût des hauts le cœur avant que son amant ne reprenne :

- On monteras là dedans après.

- QUOI ?! No-non ! Il es hors de question que je monte là dedans, je veux pas mourir moi !

Envy s'approcha vivement de lui, collant ses améthyste sur ses iris dorés, sa main effleurant la sienne, deux doigts s'entremêlant à ceux du blondinet :

- Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire.

- Non ! je t'ai dit pas devant tout le monde ! s'exclama Edward, rougissant cependant au tout premier contact qu'avait ses doigts gelés et fin avec les siens, ce lien ne pût l'empêcher de le faire frissonner. Le brun sourit étrangement puis reprit bas :

- Dans ce cas, je te propose… Un compromit.

- Un compromit ? répéta le blond inquiet.

- Si tu m'embrasses là maintenant, je ne te fais pas monter dans ce manège.

- C'est du chantage… baragouina Ed.

Cependant, il observa Envy longuement… Après tout ils étaient en hauteur… Personne ne les verraient… Ou quasiment pas… Pour toute réponse il approcha ses lèvres du brun, entrelaçant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne, passant l'autre dans se cheveux. Lorsque leurs bouches se frôlèrent, il laissa celle de son amant fusionné avec la sienne, en un baiser passionné voir tendre… Amoureux peut-être… Le brun colla un peu plus Ed à lui, et lui enleva son élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux tressé avant de le balancé dans le vide :

- Eh ! S'exclama Ed, outré que leur baiser se finisse ainsi, et que l'abruti lui ai gaspillé un élastique.

- Je te préfère les cheveux détachés, et puis j'ai fait un effort aujourd'hui, tu peux bien en faire quelques uns.

- Mais moi j'ai pas balancé ton bandeau dans le vide !

- Rhoo ça va, fait pas ta vierge, c'est pas comme si tu l'étais encore.

- Tu…

Mais Envy ne sût jamais ce qu'il était, car au moment où Ed allait prononcé ces mots, leur wagon se stoppa, un cliquetis funèbre le faisant sursauter. Constatant la soudaine terreur du blondinet, Envy lui tandis ces bras avec un large sourire cruel. Non ! Il n'irais certainement pas dans ces bras ! Et puis quoi encore ! Il cramponna ses ongles sur la barre, observant le vide horrifié. Cependant lorsque la descente s'enclencha, il ne pût rien faire d'autre que de se cacher les yeux des mains en hurlant à pleins poumons, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main glisser dans ses cheveux et le coller contre son buste confortable… Envy avait collé Ed à lui l'empêchant ainsi d'hurler, un bras réconfortant sur son épaule… Hum… Ouais… Euh… Bon… Ça devenait un peu gênant là… Edward sentit toutes les courbes des rails collé au torse d'Envy bien que ses yeux c'était rouvert… C'était si étrange comme sensation… Dans un sens il avait l'impression d'être gêné, mais dans un autre, un sentiment de protection l'englobait. Collé au sweet violet du brun, il ne pût rien faire d'autre que d'y penser, une main le retenant serré à lui par la tête, l'autre passé au dessus de ses épaules… Rose était bête quand même, lui amoureux d'Envy ? Et puis quoi encore ? Non… Il ressentait quelque chose… Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était impossible. La dernière fois qu'il était tombé amoureux il… Mais quand était-il tombé amoureux ? En fait… ça ne lui était jamais arrivé… Mais l'amour ce n'était pas ça ! C'était autre chose… indescriptible… Un brusque freinage lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés, et il s'écarta rapidement des bras du brun, s'empourprant déjà, lançant des regards paniqués autour de lui. Le grand brun ricana puis lança un regard inquiet à Ed qui tanguait périlleusement, ses jambes tremblant toujours. Il ne pensait pas que le blondinet avait si peur du vide… Intrigué, il approcha du petit blond et passa son bras autour de lui le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprit, il avait vraiment l'air étourdi. Lorsqu'il reprit correctement le contrôle de lui même, il repoussa Envy en rougissant, le souvenir du contact de leur main entrelacé lui parcourant l'échine d'un frisson. Pourquoi ce contact l'avait tant troublé ? Ils s'étaient embrassés des tonnes de fois, avait fait bien pire… Mais là, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait si bizarre, des frissons lui parcouraient tout le corps, pourtant, il n'avait pas froid. Envy à ses côtés le regarda interloqué, puis avança vers le marchand de nourriture avant de se tourner vers Ed :

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

Edward fronça les sourcils, puis reprit, prit de cours par la générosité soudaine, ou gentillesse, du grand brun :

- Euh… des croustillons ?

Il lui sourit et reprit :

- Attends moi là.

L'Elric le regarda s'éloigner dans la foule qui se pressait, puis il entendit certaine personne râler, semblant se trouver pousser par une force invisible de lui, il entendit certain d'entre eux pousser des jurons. Edward reconnut deux élèves du lycée dans la foule qui se pressait devant le marchand de bouffe, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là eux ? Bon, il ne leur avait parlé que vaguement, mais quand même… Ils étaient chiant à être là, il ne pouvait pas passer un week-end avec Envy tranquille ?! Rhaa, pourquoi il s'énervait comme ça ? C'était pas non plus comme s'il sortait avec lui non plus… Soudain Envy ressortit de la foule en souriant, ce faisant brûler du regard par la foule qu'il venait de quittez :

- Ouah ! T'as été rapide ! s'exclama le blondinet.

- Ça a été dur, les gens ne se bougent pas.

Edward ne dit rien observant l'énorme paquet de croustillons qu'Envy portait. Ce dernier lui sourit en lui tendant le sachet de papier. Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et piocha dans le grand paquet, saisissant un croustillons couvert de sucre puis mordant dedans, s'émerveillant du délice de ce met. Alors qu'ils avançaient le long de la foire, Envy demanda :

- Dit Edward, tu mesure combien réellement ?

L'Elric frissonna en se rendant conte qu'il avait une nouvelle fois prononcé son nom complet, puis s'étonna de cette question improbable, avant de replonger sa main dans le paquet à la recherche DU croustillons :

- Je ne sais pas trop… Quelque chose comme un mètre soixante cinq… Je crois…

Envy haussa un sourcil avant de reprendre railleur :

- Soixante cinq ? Tant que ça ?

La main d'Ed toucha un croustillons gelé dans le paquet, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende conte qu'il s'agissait de la main du brun… Il rougit en attrapant un croustillons au hasard pour le coup :

- Oh ça va, soixante et demi ! Et alors ?

- Comme ça, je me posais juste la question, il n'empêche que j'en fais vingt cinq de plus, tu reste un nain.

- Et alors ? C'est pas parce que je suis petit que je suis plus idiot que toi !

- J'ai pas dit le contraire, simplement les chihuahua son réputé pour plus être teigneux, ajouta Envy un sourire narquois pendus au lèvres.

Le poing du blond s'abattit sur son bras alors que le plus grand souriait. Bon raté, la prochaine fois il parierait sur le fait que la crevette fasse un mère quatre vingt. Il attrapa un croustillons effleurant la main d'Ed au passage en croquant dedans. C'était pas mauvais ces trucs là… Il jeta un coup d'œil au nabot à ses côtés, oui décidément il le préférait largement les cheveux détachés…

....

Edward lécha le sucre collé sur ses doigts, puis jeta un regard en coin à son palmier préféré, il fallait dire qu'il était superbe aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux libéré de leur éternel bandeau, avaient perdu leur aspect agressif, et ce pantalon lui allait vraiment bien. La fin de la journée semblait ce pointer, et étrangement, il sentait poindre en lui une certaine déception. Cet après midi avait été sublime, en tout point, et il avait encore découvert une autre facette d'Envy… Il observa de nouveau son amant du coin de l'œil, prenant une inspiration alors que les lumières de la foires s'allumaient, celle du jour s'étant estompé :

- Envy, quand on seras de nouveau au lycée… Est-ce que tout redeviendra comme avant ?

- Hormis quelques détails, il y a de fortes chances, répondit le concerné en regardant au loin.

- On vas recommencer à se battre ?

- J'ai horreur de la bagarre… Mais si on me fait chier je tape.

- Ah…

Il baissa les yeux un instant, la main d'Envy effleurant la sienne une nouvelle fois. Ils montèrent les marches afin de sortir de la foire, passant devant les vigiles l'air de rien. Edward marchait toujours la tête baissé, regardant ses pieds. Il lui manquait quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Il avait besoin d'une chose, mais il lui était impossible de définir ce qu'il souhaitait. Il sursauta en sentant le contact de la main glacé d'Envy sur la sienne, ses doigts s'entremêlant une nouvelle fois au siens :

- Envy je…

- Oh ! Ça va le nabot, fait nuit personne vas te voir ! coupa celui-ci en souriant.

- Oui je sais mais…

La main du brun se resserra sur celle de son amant, donnant un accoup pour le projeter contre son torse. Edward leva la tête pour l'observer un instant, juste le temps qu'il voit Envy augmenter son étreinte de la main, et passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour coller sa bouche contre la sienne. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, le blondinet savait que c'était l'élément qui lui manquait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Merci de votre attention ^^


	12. Nouvel horizon

Et voilà ! Le tout dernier chapitre de ma fic, enfin, peut être malheureusement pour certain :) Enfin bon, le voici, cette fic est terminée.

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre seras à la hauteur de vos espérances, et j'espère aussi que la fin ne feras pas trop niaise.

MERCIIIII a vous tous, un grand, très grand, très très grand merci pour vos reviews :) sa m'as fait super plaisir :D

Allez, je vous laisse lire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 12**

Ce matin là Edward bailla largement après avoir entendu le réveil d'Envy se déclencher. Trop bruyamment d'ailleurs. Il sortit de sa somnolence matinale, des petites étoiles dans les yeux et s'étira dans son lit de façon peu normale (quelque chose comme je tend le plus possible chaque partie de mon corps). Il tourna la tête, voyant Russel se frotter les yeux et se lever. Ah, il avait oublié qu'il était rentré hier… En même temps il était rentré un peu tard le veille, ayant passé sa journée en compagnie de son frangin, ils avaient aussi rendu visite à leur mère… Et avaient acheté des fleur à mettre sur sa tombe, elle était enterré à Central. Il sursauta en entendant le bruit sourd du brun abattant violemment son poing sur son propre réveil en replongeant sa tête dans son oreiller. Edward se redressa, passant sa main dans ses cheveux puis se gratta la tête en cherchant des yeux des vêtements à se mettre. Lorsque son colocataire, s'étant habillé rapidement, claqua la porte pour sortir précipitamment. Le blond fronça les sourcils en attrapant des fringues, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à celui là ? Il était malade ? Il enfila son t-shirt en replaçant correctement sa couverture sur son lit, puis fit glisser son pantalon avant de le fermer. Il attrapa un élastique sur sa commode et se tressa les cheveux, laissant ses habituelles mèches rebelles dépassées. Une fois toutes ses tâches effectué, il se tourna vers Envy qui avait toujours la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Il s'approcha et le secouant légèrement, quel feignant celui-là. Il abandonna lorsqu'il eût pour toutes réponse un ronflement. Bon, bah tant pis pour lui, il arriverait en retard, il n'avait qua pas être aussi paresseux.

Une fois arrivé à la cantine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il montra sa carte au surveillant Havoc, ce dernier somnolent sur sa chaise. Ce servit un bol de céréales et un verre de jus d'orange, et attrapa son plateau à la recherche de connaissances. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'on lui servait à la cantine, mais bon, il fallait bien mangé. C'était soit ça, soit il subissait « l'estomac gargouillant » et il n'avait franchement pas envie que son ventre cri famine en plein cours de français. Il trouva Al assit a table en compagnie d'une bande d'adolescent boutonneux, tous plus moche les uns que les autres. A croire qu'Al avait qu'un seul ami beau... Bah, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de manger avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissait pas, et puis s'était des secondes, ils ne risquait pas grand chose :

- Salut ! dit-il joyeusement a l'adresse de son frère.

L'adolescent lui sourit, l'invitant à s'asseoir, tandis que les autres l'observaient avec des yeux de merlan frit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces fêlés du bulbes ? Il faisait si peur ? Ok, il était petit, mais pas de quoi le regarder comme ça, c'était chiant ! Alors qu'il prenait place à côté de son frère, l'un d'eux s'exclama en se raclant la gorge et en empoignant son plateau :

- J'y vais, on se retrouve plus tard.

- Quoi ? demanda le cadet incrédule , mais tu n'as même pas fini de manger…

- Je sais, mais je préfère manger ailleurs.

Edward fronça les sourcils interloqué. Pourquoi ce départ si soudain ?C'était lui qui les faisaient fuir ou quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Alphonse traduisit sa pensée :

- C'est à cause des rumeurs c'est ça ? reprit-il vexé.

- Désolé mais… On y vas.

Tous acquiescèrent, abandonnant les deux Elric à leur table sans un mot. L'aîné enfonça sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales (sans lait bien sûre), puis il questionna le plus jeune du regard :

- Ils croient à ces stupides rumeurs… Ils sont idiot. Mais t'en fait pas, moi je sais que tu n'as rien fait de mal.

- Quoi… Mais quelles rumeurs ?

Alphonse haussa les sourcil en signe de son étonnement, que ce passait-il ? Déjà il avait le sentiment d'être détaillé par tout le lycée depuis le matin, et là ça ne faisait qu'accroître ses peurs :

- Tu n'as rien entendu ?

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite, négatif, il ne savait pas quelles étaient les nouvelles rumeurs à son sujet :

- Tout le monde raconte que fait des trucs pas clair avec Envy et que tu deviens comme lui.

- Comment ça je deviens comme lui ? C'est seulement pour ça qu'on me dénigre ?

- Bah… Il y en a qui disent que tu à fait pleurer Rose quand tu l'as quitté, que tu l'a fait espérer sachant que t'en avait rien à foutre d'elle que ta été super méchant, et puis ils racontent même que tu lui à dit tout un tas d'horreur avant de lui dire que les rumeurs sur toi et Envy étaient vraies. Enfin toutes ces conneries là…

Le plus vieux pâlit à ces mots, comment ils avaient pût apprendre tout ça ? Sa rupture avec Rose datait seulement de samedi… Rhaa cette débile avait dût en parler à ses stupides amies qui gloussaient comme de truies… Et ces connes là avaient dût le répéter à tel et tel personnes, et maintenant c'était devenus le scoop… Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient être débiles ces filles là… Il pouvait pas avoir une vie tranquille bordel ? ! Et puis il devait y avoir un abruti qui l'avait vu embrasser Envy samedi… Il abattit son poing sur la table, alors qu'Alphonse sursautant faisait tomber sa biscotte de confiture dans son bol de lait, éclaboussant le plateau de son frère au passage. Celui-ci grinçant :

- Fait chier…

Alphonse fronça les sourcils tâchant de repêcher sa biscotte de confiture dans son bol avec sa cuillère, puis il reprit bas :

- Mais… Ces rumeurs son fausses donc qu'est-ce que sa peu faire… hein ?

- Une partie… Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'accepter de sortir avec elle…

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Longue histoire.

Al ne dit rien, observant longuement Edward, semblant réfléchir à différentes choses . Il baissa les yeux en rougissant semblant repenser à quelque chose. Puis il releva la tête tâchant de reprendre sa couleur d'origine :

- Tu sais, je ne tiens pas savoir ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Envy, mais il vas falloir que tu choisisse ce que tu vas faire. Tu sais, Rose était la première, mais ce n'est pas la seule qui s'intéresse à toi, et tu le sais bien. Des bourdes comme ça tu en commettras plein, et il vas falloir que tu décides d'assumer si ces rumeurs sont vrai où fausses, une bonne fois pour toutes, sinon, ça ne cessera jamais.

Edward avait écouter sa tirade avec attention. Certes, il était tant qu'il sache ce qu'il allait faire… Il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Envy n'était pas commun mais en même temps, il ne supportait pas le regard des autres lorsqu'il s'affichait un tant soit peu avec lui… Les rumeurs ne cesseraient jamais s'il ne faisait rien… Il détestait être observé ainsi… Il abhorrait cette situation… Alphonse avait raison, le temps était venu, il allait devoir choisir ce qu'il devait faire.

....

Alors que son mal de crâne persistait toujours, il arriva devant sa salle de cours en balançant son sac dans un coin, s'adossant ensuite au mur de celui-ci. Rose était là, adossée à un mur en parallèle à lui, semblant perdue dans ses pensées, la main posée sur sa joue hâlée, écoutant les conversations d'une oreille. Bon, il avait été méchant c'était clair, mais quand même de là à ce qu'elle colporte des rumeurs… Il avait beau être une bel enfoiré, il ne fallait pas exagéré les choses, c'était elle depuis le début qui voulait sortir avec lui... Il n'y était pour rien là dedans. Tout les gens de sa classe l'observèrent faire ses mouvements avant de se mettre à chuchoter vivement quelques mots le visant. Il s'empourpra devant les regards insistant et les mots prononcée par ses camardes de classes, le gêne le gagnant… Ah c'était pas possible, il se sentait vraiment mal … Il baissa la tête à présent honteux… Il ne supportait pas ça, on le regardait si bizarrement, il avait toujours détesté être ainsi détaillé… Il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise que l'idée de quitter la ville pour vivre dans une grotte rejeté du monde lui traversa l'esprit un instant jusqu'à… :

- Excuses moi… commença une voix féminine.

Il releva la tête faisant face à une fille blonde de son âge arborant une forte poitrine, il ne lui avait jamais parlé, a vrai dire ; il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à ce jour qu'elle existait. Elle avait l'air totalement démunis de la moindre cervelle… Oy, il commençait à penser comme Envy, sa devenait effrayant… :

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai ce que t'as fait à Rose ?

Il ferma les yeux avant de reprendre agacé, le feu lui brûlant les joues, on avait plus le droit de rompre maintenant ?

- Même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Bah c'est juste que…De là à la frapper quand même…

- QUOI ?!

Tout le monde se retourna en les regardant, intrigués par leur conversation et le fait qu'il est crié. Bon, il avait été brutal, mais jamais il n'avait posé sa main sur elle ! C'était elle qui l'avait giflé ! Sa joue en avait le souvenir ! Fallait pas déformer la réalité non plus ! Non mais merde, les rumeurs c'était une chose, mais de là à inventer des trucs aussi risible !

- Je ne l'ai jamais frappé… Je n'aurais pas osé… C'est juste que… Ça devait ce finir… C'est tout ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment, rouge écarlate de rage et de frustration.

- Ah d'accord… Et… Tu accepterais de sortir avec moi maintenant que t'es libre ?

- Que-quoi ? reprit-il les yeux comme des balles de golf.

A quoi elle jouait celle-là ?! Mais merde ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas d'elle, ni de Rose, ni même d'une quelconque cruche comme celle-là… Non ! Sérieusement, il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Certes, sa « relation » avec Envy ne semblait menée à rien, mais ce qu'il voulait là c'était qu'on lui foute la paix, sauf lui évidement… Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on avait à le faire chier aujourd'hui ?! Il serra les poings, prenant une profonde inspiration dans le but d'une réponse plus que négative, alors que d'autres personne se tournaient vers un nouvel arrivant au cheveux de jais, le coupant dans son élan. Ce dernier avait remis son bandeau et son habituelle « jupette », le son de ses bottines claquant sur le sol faisant frissonner le blondinet, cette démarche si significative annonçait toujours quelque chose de mauvais. Envy était en colère, mais pas après lui, et ça il le comprit très vite lorsqu'il se posta à côté de lui, ses améthystes lançant des éclairs de fureur :

- Bouge de là blondasse.

La concernée se tourna, dos à Edward, reprenant sur un ton de défit, même si l'Elric songea que répondre à Envy sur ce ton était du suicide :

- Non, il n'est pas qu'à toi.

Le brun se craqua les doigts, sa mine se crispant légèrement, puis approcha sa figure à deux centimètres de la pauvre fille qui avait osé le défié, son air menaçant ayant reprit place sur lui, un air de folie sadique lui pendant affreusement au visage :

- Ton avis je m'en tamponne airbag, puisque _moi _j'ai décidé que tu ne l'intéressais pas. Remballe ton décolleté j'ai à lui parler.

Elle se tourna vers Edward, attendant certainement une réponse affirmative, mais lorsqu'elle vit sa mine désolée, elle se tourna outrée et rejoignit d'autre personnes, leur lançant des regards frénétique et débitant un flot de paroles dévastatrices rapidement. Envy lui lança un sourire arrogant, puis se tourna vers Ed en rejetant ses cheveux(d'une longueur impressionnante)dérrière ses épaules :

- J'ai décidé de venir en cours aujourd'hui.

- J'avais remarqué… geignit le concerné.

- Bah quoi ? T'es pas heureux ?

Edward le regard dans les yeux, chuchotant énervé au plus haut point, le rage lui brûlant le visage :

- Non je ne suis pas heureux ! Tout le monde arrête pas de nous regarder, c'est atroce ! Je trouve ça insupportable ! Et en plus des tonnes de rumeurs circulent sur nous ! Je me suis prit une humiliation en pleine face ce matin au déjeuner ! Tout ça à cause de toi !

- Eh oh tu te clames le nabot, s'il y a des rumeurs c'est seulement par ta faute, si t'avais pas rouler un patin à la manchote, on en serait pas là ! répondit Envy toujours bas afin que les autres ne les entendent pas.

- J'en ai marre moi ! T'imagines pas à quel point c'est agaçant d'être ainsi détaillé ! J'en peu déjà plus ! Et puis en plus je sais que tu viens uniquement pour me surveiller !

- Et alors ? Je ne supporte pas qu'on te tourne autour, et je ne tiens absolument pas à me retaper une autre cruche !

- Mais moi je supporte pas qu'on me regarde comme ça ! Et c'est juste parce que t'as eu l'idée stupide de m'embrasser en plein milieu de la cour y a quasiment un mois que il y a ces stupides rumeurs !

- Tout ce qu'ils attendent c'est une confirmation où une négation, c'est pas dur…

- Mais tu sais bien qu'il y aura toujours une personne pour me tourné alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes à envoyer chier toutes ceux qui m'approche ?!

- Parce que t'es rien qu'a moi… reprit Envy en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Eh bah dans ce cas aide moi à trouver une solution abruti profond !

le brun croisa les bras, ne faisant pas attention au multiple regard qu'avait attiré leur dispute silencieuse, son visage ayant prit un air plus que sérieux :

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça les rumeurs cesserons bientôt.

Edward lui lança un regard qui signifiait « j'espère bien » puis entra en cours, ce crétin de Mustang venant d'arriver.

....

Edward se taira dans un coin, attendant que son frangin ne sorte pour lui apporter à manger. Non, il était absolument hors de question qu'il entre dans la cantine, il ne voulait plus revoir tout ces regards tourné vers lui… Encore une fois… Non, plus jamais ça. Il donna un coup de pied sur le lino, il n'en pouvait plus de tout ces regards fixés sur lui… Plus _jamais_ ça. Il rabattit ses genoux contre lui, son sac à ses côtés, sa tête reposant sur ses bras replié. Son estomac criait désespérément famine… Il n'en pouvait plus. Il songea au mots d'Envy « ce qu'ils veulent c'est une confirmation où une négation » Confirmation ? Avoué sa relation avec Envy ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Ce serait encore pire… Enfin non, il ne pouvait pas subir pire que maintenant, mais face à ces proches se serait atroce… Négation ? Nier sur tout les toit qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble et que leur relation était tout sauf … Définissable ? Non, ça marcherais pas, s'il voulait y arriver il fallait être plausible… Et s'arrêter là le déchirerait, il le savait, et ne voulait pas stopper ce qu'il faisait avec Envy : c'était tellement étrange… Il ne savait pas réellement ses propres sentiments, on avait beau dire que lorsqu'on était amoureux on le ressentait, mais là… Il ne savait même pas ses sentiments. Tout avait commencé par de la haine, et malgré leurs ultimes rapprochement, celle-ci semblait toujours légèrement présente… La porte s'ouvrit, mais ce fût celle de derrière, celle-ci donnant sur les toilettes. Edward crut percevoir la voix de son frère, se fût la raison qui le fit se lever, son mal de ventre devenant bien trop conséquent. Il avait faim. Trop faim. Il posa la main sur la poignée, ces toilettes était souvent vide… Bizarre qu'il s'y rende. Il poussa la porte des toilettes des garçons avant de se trouver figer de stupeur… Il avait l'impression de revivre une scène désespérément trop familière, un brun avait déposé ses lèvres sur celles d'un blond, mais à sa différence, ils faisaient la même taille. Ses deux bras à la perpendiculaire du mur empêchait le blond de faire un quelconque mouvement. Edward les observa encore un moment sa main serrer sur la lanière de son sac déglutissant difficilement en comprenant de qui il s'agissait :

- Al… Alphonse ?

Leur baiser se stoppa, et le cadet d'Edward se tourna en sursautant, ses yeux s'inondant soudainement, son visage prenant une couleur rouge éclatante. Le brun à son côté tourna la tête vers Edward et soupira :

- Wrath ! S'exclama soudainement Ed, mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu… tu fait ça ?

Non mais décidément cette famille était rempli de personne cherchant à pervertir les Elric ou quoi ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Wrath avec Al ? Non ! Le petit frère de son amant s'exclama :

- Rhoo ça va le nain, toi tu te tapes bien mon frère…

Ce fût au tour de Al de bégayer d'étonnement. Edward se tourna en rougissant, ne voulant pas trop devoir d'explications à son cadet. Il n'avait plus faim. Choisissant des les laisser il referma la porte et attrapa son sac à la recherche d'Envy, bien qu'il crut entendre son frère le hélé. Poussant les deux portes battantes brusquement, il le trouva au milieu de la cour, refaisant un lacet, une tonnes d'élèves l'observant en cancanant. L'Elric courut vers son ancien ennemi, dévalant les marches à toute vitesse, manquant de lui rentrer dedans quand celui-ci se releva :

- Justement je te cherchais ! s'exclama Envy, je…

- Plus tard ! reprit Edward en panique, je viens de trouver ton frangin en train de rouler un patin au mien !

Le grand brun ne cilla pas, puis il s'esclaffa, avant de reprendre l'observant dans les yeux :

- Et alors ?

- Ça te choque pas ?

- Non.

Edward cligna des yeux et avant qu'il ne reprenne Envy rétorqua :

- Je le savais depuis longtemps, je les avaient trouvé bourrés en train de se rouler une pelle.

Nouveau clignement d'yeux, comment ? Et il ne lui en avait même pas parler ?! Saleté ! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit il se reçut le poing d'Envy en plein dans la face. Un instant il ne vit que des petites étoiles et le sourire arrogant du brun, puis se fût son autre poing violent qu'il reçut entre ses côtes, le faisant suffoqué. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi il le frappait ? Il ne comprenait décemment pas… Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi il le frappait ? Un autre coup de poing le fit tombé au sol en même temps qu'un autre lui arrivait sur la lèvre et qu'il se la mordait sur le cou le faisant saigner abondamment. Alors que ses mains se râpaient sur le sol, il constata qu'un bon nombre d'élèves les entouraient, observant la bagarre, ils étaient une cinquantaine, au moins, voir plus, ce qui étais sûre c'est qu'il y avait une bonne partie du lycée. Un grand ricanement le mit hors de lui, alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à se relever, étourdi totalement. Il perçut se ricanement comme sortant des lèvres d'Envy et en quelques instants, ce dernier s'accroupit face à lui, sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres. Qu'allait-il lui faire maintenant que lui même ne pouvait plus contrôler ses mouvements ? Continuer de le frapper ? Violemment il saisit le menton d'Edward entre ses doigts, approchant son visage à quelques infimes millimètres du siens. Holà, il détestait qu'il s'approche si près… Il posa sa main sur le sol, frôlant ses doigts, les plaçant entre le siens. Il lui releva la tête légèrement sortit sa langue en léchant le fin filet de sang qui dégoulinait des lèvres du blondinet, puis Edward sentit quelque chose de chaud entouré sa lèvre inférieure, entendant le bruit des élèves autour, avant qu'une langue ne se glisse entre ses lèvres, et que celle-ci donne place à un long baiser, les doigts d'Envy agrippant les siens en les enlaçant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**FIN !**

J'espère comme toujours que ça vous a plut :) Et encore une fois un très grand merci à tout les reviewer(si je peux vous appelez comme ça XD).

J'ai adoré écrire cette fic, mais tout à une fin :) Et rassurer vous, normalement j'avais prévu de la finir au sixième chapitre, mais j'ai pas réussi XD.

Merci merci merci. Merci à tout ceux qui ont lus ma fic, qui m'on donné leur avis, qui ont aimé cette fic, merci à vous tous !

:D

Je crois que j'ai terminer ce que j'avais à dire. J'espère que cette fin vous a plût, et que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre ! Et surtout, si jamais vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les posez, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :)

Bisous a tous et merci merci et encore merci !


	13. Message pour Clem'sou

Bon, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de publier ça pour te le dire. Tu n'as pas mis l'url en entier, donc, je ne peux pas te répondre sur le blog, et pourtant j'ai effectué une recherche mais je ne trouve pas, donc, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de te répondre comme ça.

Ensuite, cette fic date, donc si tu veux toujours en corriger les fautes, il faudrait que tu me donne l'url entier de ton blog, et que je te donne mon msn pour t'envoyer les chapitres.

Et maintenant, j'essaie de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe comme je le peux, mais comme je le disais, cette fic date, donc, je ne me suis pas repenchée dessus, car en plus elle n'est pas extrêmement bien écrite. Voilà, préviens moi qund tu auras lus ce message histoire que je le supprime ^^. Bonne journée


End file.
